LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON : L'ANKOU
by Link9
Summary: Tome 1 : Après un long séjour à Sainte Mangouste, Hermione Granger peine à retrouver sa place dans la société sorcière. Toute son existence est bouleversée par le rêve envoyé par la Source. Un mystérieux personnage entre en scène, par le biais de courriers inquiétants. Un jeu malsain et dangereux commence alors et la partie ne se terminera qu'à la mort d'un des participants.
1. De retour à la réalité

Hey hey !

Bienvenue à toutes et à tous sur cette nouvelle et dernière trilogie !

Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent tome, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous nous suivez, toujours plus nombreux ! Du fond du coeur, merci !

En espérant que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël, voici un petit cadeau en retard, le tout dernier chapitre de l'année 2012. On vous promet une année 2013 pleine de rebondissements !

Sans plus tarder, place à la lecture !

* * *

**LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON**

**TOME 1 : L'ANKOU**

Chapitre 1 : De retour à la réalité

_3 mois plus tard…_

Une chaleur écrasante régnait en ce début de mois d'août et les badauds se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, en cette fin de journée, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de leur foyer. Au milieu de cette agitation, une jeune femme respirait à plein poumons dans la rue animée. Les gens la contournaient, pestant contre cette personne qui restait plantée en plein milieu du trottoir, observant un bâtiment délabré.

Contrairement aux passants, la jeune femme voyait les portes d'un hôpital qu'elle avait enfin pu quitter, après des longues semaines enfermée dans une chambre du service psychiatrique. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent légèrement et elle chassa les sombres souvenirs qui envahissaient sa mémoire. Tout ceci était fini, enfin. Serrant son sac contre elle, elle tourna les talons et se rendit jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva un ticket ainsi que quelques pièces de monnaie. Elle décida de s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et commanda un expresso.

Les mains sur la tasse, son regard se perdit dans le liquide amer. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant qu'elle était libre ? Qu'elle avait été déclarée saine d'esprit ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot et but une courte gorgée. Ses parents étaient toujours en Australie, sans aucun souvenir d'elle. La rentrée universitaire commençait dans un mois et elle n'avait pas d'argent pour entreprendre des études. Son séjour forcé à Sainte Mangouste avait éloigné d'elle ses amis et personne ne l'avait attendue à la sortie de l'hôpital sorcier. Toute sa vie tenait dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet : elle était seule, sans avenir certain. Il n'y avait que la fine tige de bois, se trouvant dans sa poche, qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle était de nature. Une sorcière.

Elle abandonna le montant de l'addition sur la table, finit d'une traite son café et quitta la terrasse pour se diriger vers le métro. En haut des marches, elle hésita, puis tourna les talons, décidant de regagner à pied l'ancien domicile familial. Elle voulait profiter du soleil qui caressait sa peau, l'irradiant de sa douce chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ces semaines, dans sa cellule froide et sombre.

Sur le chemin la ramenant à la maison de son enfance, les questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Devait-elle ramener ses parents en Angleterre ? Pouvait-elle les rejoindre et s'installer en Australie? Après tout, rien ne la retenait ici.

Hermione tenta de se changer les idées mais, comme les 90 derniers jours, la même question, douloureuse, surgit : Pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle appelé les médicomages ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas crue ?

Les deux premières semaines, elle avait tenté de résister. Ses souvenirs étaient si vifs, si présents qu'ils ne pouvaient être que vrais. Puis, les drogues, les séances d'électrochocs, les sortilèges d'oubliettes, les psychanalyses s'étaient enchaînées et avaient eu raison d'elle. Ses défenses s'étaient affaiblies, la douleur en venant à bout, et elle avait lâché prise. Plus jamais elle n'avait prononcé les mots Sages, Hauts, qui n'avaient maintenant que peu de signification pour elle. Des concepts vides et creux. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant son coma. Seuls des cris se faisant entendre la nuit, des images de corps sans vies, des fragments de batailles aux motifs oubliés surgissaient par flash dans ses rêves. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ca, et la sensation insaisissable mais persistante qu'elle avait quitté un monde merveilleux pour s'enfoncer dans l'horreur de la réalité. Ca, et le goût d'un bonheur irréel dont elle ne savait plus la cause, mais dont elle déplorait avec amertume la perte.

Elle songea à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Minerva McGonagall. Elle ne se rappelait plus de leur entrevue, de la teneur de leur conversation. Mais que lui avait-elle révélé pour que l'animagus prenne peur ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir suivi son ancien professeur dans les couloirs dévastés du château qui avait essuyé les ravages d'une guerre violente, sanglante. Elles avaient trouvé refuge dans le bureau circulaire du septième étage et elle s'était assise en face de l'animagus. Elle avait dû commencer à lui raconter son rêve –elle n'en était même pas certaine- dans des grandes lignes qui lui échappaient maintenant et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Pomfresh était arrivée accompagnée de deux médicomages. Et, en croisant le regard vert émeraude triste et inquiet, elle avait compris ce qui l'attendait. Elle s'était débattue, en vain. Epuisée, les trois médicomages l'avaient facilement maîtrisée.

Perdue dans ces pensées qui n'étaient déjà plus que des lambeaux et sur la douleur du vide qui l'habitait maintenant, elle était parvenue sans s'en rendre compte dans son ancien quartier. Arrivée devant la maison, elle s'arrêta net, choquée. Un panneau avait été planté dans le gazon. « Saisie par huissier».

- Merde… siffla Hermione en pénétrant dans le jardin envahi par les herbes folles.

Elle grimpa les trois marches du perron et eut une moue dégoutée en remarquant les scellés sur la porte. Après avoir regardé rapidement autour d'elle, elle sortit sa baguette et lança discrètement un sort. Un déclic se fit entendre puis la serrure sauta. Hermione appuya sur la poignée mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle donna un grand coup d'épaule et le panneau de bois finit par pivoter. La brune passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et remarqua une immense pile de courriers qui s'entassaient, bloquant le passage. Elle fit passer son pied et dégagea comme elle le put les diverses enveloppes et prospectus afin de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Le salon n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette maison, il y avait plus d'un an maintenant. La poussière s'était amoncelée sur les rares meubles restants et quelques toiles d'araignées s'étaient logées dans les coins. La plupart des affaires avaient disparu. Hermione avait fait les valises de ses parents avant de les expédier à l'autre bout du monde et le reste des objets ayant un peu de valeur avaient dû être pris par les huissiers. Elle se retrouvait dans une maison vide, aussi vide qu'elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et un fin nuage gris s'éleva dans les airs. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura, maudissant les médicomages qui lui avaient pris ses souvenirs, son identité. Maintenant, elle n'était plus rien. Juste une née de moldus qui se retrouvait bloquée dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien, sans les souvenirs qui l'avaient façonnée. Elle n'avait plus de repères, elle était seule et se demandait si elle avait un avenir dans cette réalité si douloureuse à vivre.

Elle essuya ses yeux rouges de larmes et releva la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant un parchemin plié posé au milieu de la table du salon. Elle se leva et le prit entre ses mains, observant le papier. Du papier sorcier, à n'en point douter. Elle déplia la feuille et se demanda ce que signifiaient les mots écrits.

_QUI ES-TU ?_

- Je suis une coquille vide… marmonna-t-elle en jetant négligemment le parchemin sur la table.

Elle fit le tour de la maison et découvrit quelques provisions, des boites de conserve, dans la cuisine. Au moins, elle aurait de quoi manger pour les prochains jours, le temps de se retourner, de trouver une solution, de répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait. Elle devait trouver de l'argent, un endroit où loger, ne pouvant rester dans cette maison qui visiblement ne lui appartenait déjà plus.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle tira vivement sa baguette de sa poche et s'approcha du judas pour y jeter un coup d'œil. La stupéfaction apparut sur son visage et, poussant à nouveau le courrier du pied, ouvrit rapidement la porte.

- Neville ? fit-elle, surprise.

- Salut Hermione, commença l'ancien Gryffondor avec un sourire. J'ai appris que tu étais sortie. Les médicomages m'ont dit ça quand je suis allé voir mes parents, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air soupçonneux de l'ancienne préfète.

La brune était impressionnée par le changement de Londubat. Le garçon craintif et maladroit était devenu en une année un jeune homme plein d'assurance, au sourire franc.

- Tu as le temps de discuter un moment ? demanda-t-il. Enfin, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

Hermione hocha la tête et le laissa pénétrer dans la maison. Neville jeta un coup d'œil au salon et eut un regard navré.

- J'ai vu la pancarte à l'extérieur, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Tu as trouvé un nouveau logement ? Tu veux venir quelques jours chez moi le temps de trouver une solution ?

- Non, ça ira, marmonna Hermione en haussant les épaules. Une tasse de thé ? Je devrais bien pouvoir en trouver…

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, fouilla à nouveau les placards et exhuma deux sachets qu'elle jeta dans des tasses. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux rouge et or étaient assis dans le canapé et seule la cuillère de Neville qui tournait dans son mug coupait le silence.

- Tu fais quoi à la rentrée ? Tu as des projets ? Des envies ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Non, répliqua mollement Hermione. Et de toute façon, qui voudrait engager une folle… marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Le silence, gêné, embarrassant, se réinstalla et la brune sentit qu'elle devait retourner la question à son ami. Par politesse.

- Et toi ?

- La Directrice McGonagall m'a embauché comme professeur de botanique, dit-il, réjoui. Le professeur Chourave a décidé de prendre sa retraite.

- Félicitations.

Le mot fut difficilement lâché et Neville remarqua qu'elle s'était forcée. Mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il devinait que les trois mois que l'ancienne préfète venait de passer avaient été plus qu'éprouvant.

- Mais j'y pense ! McGonagall n'a toujours pas trouvé de professeur de métamorphose. Elle est tellement désespérée qu'elle pense l'enseigner elle-même, malgré sa charge de Directrice. Tu pourrais le faire ! Tu étais la meilleure de l'école ! Et en plus, tu aurais un logement de fonction.

- Non merci.

- Mais, tu viens de dire que tu…

- Je sais, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Mais vraiment, être à Poudlard ne me tente pas. Et puis, elle trouvera bien quelqu'un dans sa famille prêt à prendre le poste.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, sa dernière phrase faisant échos dans son esprit. Une silhouette se dessina dans la brume de ses souvenirs. Un homme, grand et de corpulence assez fine. Quel était son nom et son lien de parenté avec l'animagus ?

Elle secoua la tête, persuadée de divaguer et frustrée de ne se souvenir de rien. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la famille McGonagall et n'était pas certaine que la Directrice de Poudlard en ait vraiment une.

- Sur ce, Neville, c'était très gentil d'être passé, fit-elle en se levant. Bon courage pour la rentrée.

Le jeune homme l'imita et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- A bientôt Hermione. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Il quitta la maison, laissant l'ancienne Gryffondor seule au milieu de son salon. Elle prit sa baguette et commença à faire le tour des pièces, voir ce qu'elle pouvait récupérer. Elle devait trouver quoi faire de sa vie, mais n'avait plus aucune idée, plus aucune envie.

* * *

La nuit était prête à tomber quand Hermione finit de boucler ses valises et de faire un brin de ménage. Poussiéreuse tandis que la maison était maintenant propre, la brune éternua. En écho, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Elle ôta de son front une toile d'araignée et se rendit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. En croisant le regard vert émeraude, elle étouffa un juron et ferma violemment le panneau de bois. Cependant, elle se raidit. Elle avait bien reconnu les yeux de son ancien professeur mais cette dernière semblait... jeune ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, agacée. Son esprit fatigué lui jouait-il des tours ? Elle devait s'en assurer. La main sur la poignée, elle hésitait. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Si McGonagall avait trouvé le moyen de rajeunir, grand bien lui fasse ! Elle ôta sa main de la poignée et tourna les talons avec l'intention de regagner son salon. Mais la curiosité s'insinuait en elle et l'envie d'en avoir le coeur net le partageait à la colère qu'elle ressentait à savoir l'animagus dans son jardin.

Réflexion faite, elle rouvrit la porte et se planta devant la visiteuse, les poings sur les hanches, masquant la stupéfaction qu'elle éprouvait à voir le visage jeune de son ancien professeur.

- Bonsoir Madame la Directrice. Vous venez vérifier que la folle est bien guérie ? aboya-t-elle, préférant être de mauvaise humeur que de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Je vous rassure, le travail des psychiatres de Ste Mangouste est excellent. Vous voilà rassurée ? Bonne nuit !

Et elle claqua à nouveau le battant. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas en direction du salon que la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Hermione agita sa baguette et un léger cri se fit entendre de l'extérieur.

- C'est dangereux, les vieilles installations électriques… murmura-t-elle avec un rictus satisfait, espérant retrouver sa solitude pour faire le tri de ses pensées.

La visiteuse en avait décidé autrement et ne se décourageait visiblement pas. Délaissant la sonnette, elle heurtait maintenant la porte.

- Miss Granger, fit la voix étouffée, je ne bougerais pas de là tant que je ne vous aurai pas parlé. En face à face, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

La brune roula des yeux, agacée. Elle ne céderait pas aux demandes de celle qui l'avait fait interner. Elle retourna dans le salon, sortit de son sac des boules Quies et se les enfonça dans les oreilles. Elle déplia son sac de couchage sur le canapé, prit un livre et s'allongea avant de feuilleter le roman qu'elle avait choisi, sans prêter attention aux mots qu'elle lisait. Comment McGonagall avait-elle fait pour retrouver sa jeunesse passée ? Un accident de potions ? Peu probable...

Après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens et ne trouvant pas de réponse magique satisfaisante, elle se leva et risqua un œil par la fenêtre. McGonagall s'était sûrement lassée. Elle fut estomaquée de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Surprise par la scène qu'elle découvrit, elle cessa un instant de respirer, puis hésita entre la colère et le rire.

La Directrice de Poudlard était assise sur les marches du perron, adossée contre un mur, les jambes croisées, et lisait paisiblement. Hermione ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrée et l'animagus se contenta de lever les yeux sur la brune.

- Que voulez-vous ? s'emporta Hermione.

- Seulement discuter avec vous, répondit doucement Minerva.

- Non. Autre chose ?

- Je ne suis pas au fait de la législation moldue, mais je crois comprendre que vous avez des soucis avec votre maison, répondit l'animagus en tournant la tête vers la pancarte de saisie qui trônait dans le jardin. Je pourrais…

Mais Hermione ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

- Vous pourriez partir et disparaître de ma vie ! ordonna la brune. Vous l'avez déjà assez chamboulée sans en rajouter.

- Ce qui s'est passé n'était certainement pas dans mes intentions.

- Ca vous va bien de dire ça aujourd'hui ! s'exclama vertement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Vous étiez où pour prendre ma défense pendant qu'on détruisait mon esprit ?

- J'ai essayé d'intervenir mais n'étant pas votre tutrice légale je…

McGonagall ne put finir sa phrase. Elle sursauta en grimaçant alors que la brune claquait la porte derrière elle. L'animagus resta encore quelques instants à observer son ancienne élève par les fenêtres donnant sur le salon et se demanda si elle devait insister une nouvelle fois. Cependant, quand Hermione tira les rideaux pour couper la vue à la Directrice de Poudlard, cette dernière décida de retenter sa chance plus tard et transplana.

* * *

_22 mois plus tard…_

La lumière s'alluma brusquement et Hermione grommela en enfouissant son visage dans la couverture rêche qui la couvrait.

- Debout Granger ! aboya une femme. Deux accidents de balais arrivent d'ici trente secondes. T'en as vingt pour bouger sinon je demande aux vigiles de te tirer de ton plumard.

La porte claqua et l'ancienne Gryffondor se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit de fortune. Elle passa sa main sur son visage aux traits tirés et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les réveils de Parkinson étaient toujours aussi délicats…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche. Elle vérifia sa tenue, glissa sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette et sortit de la salle de repos. Elle déambula dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à arriver à l'accueil. Des sorciers s'agitaient dans tous les sens et, au milieu de cette pagaille habituelle, Pansy Parkinson était appuyée contre un mur, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, calme, immobile.

Les cheveux noirs de l'ancienne Serpentard tombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Hermione se dit que la jeune femme n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, mis à part les tailleurs moldus hors de prix qu'elle portait. Toujours le même regard dur, froid et méprisant qu'elle lui adressait quand leurs yeux se croisaient. Aux côtés de la vert et argent, le chef des urgences, le docteur Grant, aboyait des ordres pour dégager le passage.

- Granger ! Tu surveilleras les constantes du patient numéro un. Parkinson, celles du numéro deux ! Et qu'on me trouve Rupert !

Hermione acquiesça et serra sa baguette dans ses mains. Les portes de Sainte Mangouste s'ouvrirent et des brancardiers poussaient deux chariots. Deux hommes gisaient, inconscients, couverts de sang.

- Ils sont relativement stables. Le choc fut violent. Ils étaient ivres, apparemment… fit un des ambulanciers.

Grant donna des ordres et Hermione se dirigea vers une des victimes. L'homme était blond, de taille moyenne, et elle agita rapidement sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

- La tension est faible, dit-elle à son supérieur. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et… commença-t-elle.

- On l'emmène au bloc. Vous venez avec moi. Et ne traînez pas ! coupa son supérieur.

Alors que le médicomage tentait d'arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait, Hermione poussait le chariot dans les couloirs. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et elle appuya d'un geste sec sur le bouton du troisième étage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir être médicomage ? » soupira-t-elle intérieurement en examinant le crâne du patient.

- Du sang s'écoule par l'oreille droite, fit-elle remarquer.

- Merde… lâcha Grant. On échange. Poursuivez l'examen sur le reste du corps.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se glissa entre le brancard et la paroi de l'ascenseur et découpa proprement le pantalon du patient.

- Multiple fractures de la jambe, tibia et péroné, plaies ouvertes… marmonna-t-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Elle attrapa le chariot et le tira vers l'extérieur, aidée du médicomage. Ils se dirigèrent vers le premier bloc alors qu'un autre brancard apparaissait dans leur champ de vision. Parkinson, le visage impassible, discutait avec un chirurgien. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la victime et elle semblait noter mentalement toutes les blessures de son patient.

- Elle est brillante. Pas autant que vous, mais elle est douée… fit Grant en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du sorcier blond.

- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Hermione en nettoyant le sang pour y voir plus clair.

- Vous irez loin, toutes les deux. Vous avez pensé à la spécialité que vous comptez faire l'année prochaine ?

- Chirurgie, répondit la rouge et or en réparant une fracture.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je me vois bien médicomage légiste…

- Vous n'allez pas gâcher votre talent avec des morts ! s'exclama, outré, le docteur Grant.

- Les vivants m'ennuient, répliqua l'ancienne Gryffondor, impassible.

- On finit cette intervention et vous rentrez chez vous. Mais vous passerez me voir demain soir une heure avant le début de votre garde. On discutera de votre avenir autour d'un café.

Hermione hocha la tête et tous deux se concentrèrent sur leur patient.

* * *

Le réveil sonna de son bruit strident et Hermione l'éteignit d'un coup de poing. Elle repoussa la couette et se leva en s'étirant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 15 heures. Elle devait être à l'hôpital à 18 heures. Elle replia son canapé, glissant les draps dans le coffre et se prépara un café dans le coin cuisine de son studio. Une fois sa boisson prête, elle récupéra le journal qui l'attendait sur la table et s'installa. Elle parcourut la petite pièce du regard et, comme à tous ses réveils, elle regrettait l'absence de Pattenrond.

Ces problèmes financiers avaient rapidement trouvé une solution inattendue. Quand Neville était parti de chez elle, deux ans plus tôt, elle avait récupéré dans la pile de parchemin qui l'attendait une lettre officielle du Ministère, signée par la main de Shakelbot, lui indiquant qu'elle s'était vu octroyer l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour son rôle déterminant dans la lutte contre Voldemort, ainsi qu'une récompense en gallions. Elle s'y était rendue dès le lendemain et avait été reçue par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Ils avaient tous deux discuté une petite heure et, en sortant de son bureau, elle avait reçu la promesse que son inscription à Sainte Mangouste se ferait dans la matinée, malgré le délai tardif et son absence d'ASPIC, et qu'une bourse d'études couvrant ses frais d'inscription et un peu plus lui serait versée.

Et en arrivant dans le hall du Ministère, elle avait croisé Harry qui venait finaliser son inscription au bureau des Aurors. Le jeune homme l'avait invitée à boire un verre, s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite à Sainte Mangouste. Comprenant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son amie, le Survivant l'avait aidée à se dégoter un nouveau logement et s'était porté garant, réglant deux mois d'avance le temps que la bourse promise par Kingsley soit débloquée.

Depuis, Hermione et Harry s'arrangeaient pour se voir toutes les deux semaines, malgré leur emploi du temps. Et le jeune homme insistait toujours pour régler une facture d'eau, de gaz ou d'électricité, le plus important étant que le Survivant gardait pour lui les difficultés financière de son amie qui, malgré son aide, devait quand même faire attention à ses dépenses.

Son mug à la main, elle parcourait rapidement la une. Rien d'intéressant, comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. La rubrique mondaine parlait jour après jour du couple Potter. Harry, le Survivant, allait bientôt devenir Auror et Ginny avait interrompu une carrière prometteuse de poursuiveuse pour élever James, leur premier enfant. Il se murmurait qu'un deuxième serait bientôt en route.

- Ce qui est complètement faux... murmura la brune avant de boire une courte gorgée.

Elle finit son café, mit le mug dans l'évier et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour récupérer son courrier. Pub, relevé bancaire, facture d'électricité. Hermione décacheta la dernière enveloppe et posa la facture sur une petite commode avec celle du gaz.

- A faire ce week-end, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle récupéra le reste du courrier et déplia un parchemin qui attira son attention.

_QU'EST-CE QUE LA SOURCE ? _

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Encore un de ces parchemins bizarres. Elle en avait reçu trois, quatre depuis la fin de son séjour à l'aile psychiatre et avait décidé de les ignorer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une source ? Prend un dictionnaire… maugréa la jeune femme en jetant le papier dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Elle décacheta une autre lettre et retint un soupir. Un petit mot de Ron qui lui disait combien il avait apprécié avoir passé la journée de dimanche dernier avec elle et qu'il avait hâte de remettre ça. Il lui proposait de venir déjeuner samedi soir au Terrier et d'y passer la nuit.

Hermione haussa les épaules et frotta sans y penser la bague de fiançailles que le jeune homme lui avait offert dix mois plus tôt. Elle connaissait Ron par coeur et savait les non-dits qu'exprimaient ces quelques lignes. Le futur Auror voulait avoir l'occasion de s'étendre dans un lit avec elle et de lui faire enfin l'amour. Et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait aller au Terrier. Elle ne désirait pas passer toute une soirée avec les Weasley, avec Molly qui s'afférait à préparer leur futur mariage. Avec Ginny qui lui dirait que deux mois, c'est vite passé, et qu'elle devait se choisir une robe.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain, se dépêcha de se préparer, et partit pour Sainte Mangouste, ses livres de cours sous le bras. Elle serait en avance, comme tous les jours, et en profiterait pour réviser, les examens approchant. Et elle se débrouillerait pour trouver cinq minutes afin de rédiger une lettre de refus à son… fiancé.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Ca vous a plu ?

En vous souhaitant un joyeux réveillon de la St Sylvestre, on vous donne rendez-vous en 2013 !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	2. Une aide inattendue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Très bonne année 2013 ! Qu'elle vous apporte la joie, la santé et la réussite dans tous vos projets !

Sur ce, place au premier chapitre de 2013 ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Une aide inattendue**

Minerva McGonagall eut un sourire pour Neville qui attendait fébrilement la réponse de sa supérieure.

- Ca me paraît une excellente idée, professeur Londubat, fit-elle en sortant un parchemin vierge de son bloc. Organiser une fête pour les deux ans de la fin de la guerre, maintenant que Poudlard est entièrement reconstruit... Voulez-vous m'aider à la préparer ?

- Avec plaisir, Madame la Directrice ! répondit le jeune homme qui se détendait enfin. Une idée pour la date ?

- Samedi en huit ? Je crains qu'après, les gens ne soient en vacances, remarqua l'animagus.

- Effectivement. Je m'occupe de la liste des invités.

- Et je rédige le courrier.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à écrire chacun de leur côté et, sentant une gêne, Minerva leva les yeux de son parchemin.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe, en voyant le visage grave de Neville.

- Ca se dit Directrice et ça ne sait rien ! se moqua Rogue, dans son tableau.

McGonagall se tourna légèrement vers les portraits et Severus se pencha en avant. Son regard brillait d'une lueur amusée et il anticipait la dispute qui allait suivre. Dumbledore, quant à lui, dormait paisiblement dans son cadre.

- Je crains que Miss Granger, quand elle vous a jeté l'eau au visage, n'ait pas que rajeuni votre corps. Votre esprit aussi. Vous avez autant de réflexion qu'une gamine de première année de Poufsouffle… ironisa l'ancien Directeur.

- Rogue ! aboya Minerva.

- Le problème de ce jeune homme tient dans la question suivante : Invite-t-on Miss Granger ou pas ? C'est bien cela ? demanda Armando Dippet.

Neville acquiesça et Minerva haussa les épaules. Ces deux dernières années, tous les courriers qu'elle avait adressés à son ancienne élève lui avaient été retournés fermés.

- Evidemment. Après, libre à elle de refuser de venir, répondit sombrement la Directrice.

* * *

Le docteur Grant soupira en ôtant ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son élève, l'air dubitatif.

- Vous n'y songez pas sérieusement ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Pourquoi pas ? La médecine légale est fascinante, et si je peux aider les personnes décédées à…

- Chez les moldus, je veux bien qu'il y ait une quelconque utilité. Mais dans notre monde je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et son regard s'agrandit.

- Vous ne pensez pas trouver un travail chez les moldus ? murmura-t-il, éberlué.

- C'est une idée qui me taraude depuis quelque temps, en effet. Je me suis renseignée et le diplôme de Sainte Mangouste est reconnu à John Hopkins ou Harvard.

- C'est aux Etats-Unis. Il n'y a donc rien qui vous retienne à Londres ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'abstint de répondre, repoussant la pensée de son mariage qui approchait de jour en jour.

- Miss Granger… Hermione, vous êtes l'étudiante la plus douée qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre carrière pour découper des cadavres dans un sombre commissariat moldu !

- Ca se passe dans une morgue, rectifia Hermione. Plus précisément, dans un institut médico-légal. Mais je suis encore en cours de réflexion.

- Ecoutez… Vous voulez faire de la chirurgie ? Je vous prends en internat et je vous associerai à toutes les opérations qui vous intéresseront. Que puis-je faire d'autre pour que vous abandonniez votre projet insensé ?

- Pour le moment, rien. Merci professeur.

L'étudiante regarda sa montre et, voyant l'heure, se dépêcha de finir son café.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Hermione. Et, par Merlin, pesez bien le pour et le contre avant de prendre votre décision.

La jeune femme remercia le médicomage et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers les urgences. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Parkinson qui tenait sous un bras trois dossiers. Dans ses mains, elle portait divers échantillons de sang et d'urine qu'elle emmenait au laboratoire.

Hermione la salua d'un geste de la tête et Pansy l'ignora superbement.

« Finalement, la décision ne va pas être difficile à prendre… » soupira-t-elle en poussant la porte des urgences.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Le week-end arrivait et Ron insistait lourdement pour qu'elle le passe au Terrier. Elle devait se trouver une excuse valable pour décliner l'invitation. Pour une fois, elle bénéficiait d'un week-end de trois jours, n'étant pas de garde avant lundi soir, et ne voulait pas perdre son rare temps libre à organiser une réception dont l'idée lui semblait de moins en moins séduisante, pour peu qu'elle l'ait été un jour.

Comme tous les après-midi, matin pour elle, elle prépara son café avant de récupérer le courrier. Trois lettres se trouvaient devant sa porte, dont une frappée du sceau de Poudlard. Elle la décacheta avec appréhension et lut rapidement la missive.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Vous êtes invitée le samedi 7 juillet, 20 heures, à une fête en l'honneur des deux ans de la fin de la guerre qui se déroulera dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Merci de confirmer votre présence au plutôt, et si vous venez accompagnée._

_En espérant pouvoir compter sur votre présence,_

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice de Poudlard._

Hermione posa la lettre sur la commode et se promit d'y répondre avant de partir se promener. Pas question qu'elle s'y rende, elle avait bien mieux à faire et la réponse qu'elle enverrait serait ferme et définitive : McGonagall serait priée de ne plus la contacter, pour quelques motifs que ce soit. Elle se saisit du deuxième parchemin et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à la lecture des quelques mots qui s'y trouvait.

_VEUX-TU JOUER AVEC MOI ?_

Elle reposa violement le parchemin et souffla, exaspéré.

- Ca commence à bien faire ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle ramassa les deux courriers reçus et les mit dans son livre d'anatomie. Elle décacheta la dernière enveloppe et roula des yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture de Ron. Ce dernier la suppliait presque de passer au moins la journée de dimanche au Terrier. Le jeune homme s'excusait également de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener à la soirée prévue par McGonagall car il serait de garde mais assurait que Ginny et Harry seraient ravis de l'y accompagner.

Hermione reposa la lettre sur la petite commode et se sentit subitement oppressée. Elle devait prendre l'air, réfléchir à sa situation. Ron, sa relation avec le jeune homme, son futur mariage, l'inconnu qui lui envoyait les parchemins...

Elle gagna la salle de bain, se prépara rapidement, récupéra ses affaires et sortit de chez elle, ses doigts frôlant nerveusement la baguette dans sa poche.

Qui était la personne qui lui envoyait ces lettres ? Que voulait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'effrayait. Elle s'installa dans un parc près de chez elle, au soleil, et se plongea dans la lecture du bouquin qu'elle avait emporté. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les lignes, ses pensées étant ailleurs.

- Veux-tu jouer avec moi… Que veut-il dire par là ? A quoi rime ce cirque ? marmonna-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Elle resta deux heures, profitant de la fin de l'après-midi puis décida de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Là-bas, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que travailler.

Elle transplana et s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle prit la direction des salles de repos, saluant les collègues qu'elle croisait en chemin et fit le tour des lits. Les pièces étaient pleines à l'exception d'une, qui avait un seul lit d'occupé. Le sourire d'Hermione se fana à la vue de Pansy, le nez plongé dans un traité nommé « Maladies infectieuses ».

- Que fais-tu là, Granger ? demanda sèchement l'ancienne Serpentard. Tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Toi non plus je te signale, répliqua froidement la rouge et or en se dirigeant vers une couchette libre.

Elle s'allongea et sortit un livre de son sac. Un roman pour se changer les idées une heure ou deux avant de se mettre à réviser.

- Granger… Quels sont les signes distinctifs de l'AVC ? interrogea Pansy avec un rictus.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te donner la réponse… grogna la brune en tournant les pages de son livre.

- Donne-moi les principaux symptômes d'une sarcoïdose…

- Mais bon sang ! Tu peux me laisser tranquille ?

- Dans cette pièce, on révise…

- Là, je me détends… grogna Hermione en se redressant.

- Si tu veux de la détente, va donc voir ta belette rousse ! se moqua Pansy.

- En quoi la gestion de mon temps libre t'intéresse-t-elle ? rétorqua abruptement la brune.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons un examen la semaine prochaine. Et ce n'est pas ta qualité de première de la promo qui doit t'empêcher de réviser.

- Et ce n'est pas ta qualité d'emmerdeuse patentée qui doit m'empêcher de souffler ! répliqua Hermione, excédée.

Pansy ferma sèchement son livre et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Hermione, dont l'instinct de survie était plutôt développé, leva automatiquement les mains, prête à se défendre. Les lèvres de Parkinson s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule, les mains en l'air. Pourtant, ce geste lui était étrangement familier, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison.

- Granger… Tu n'as pas ta baguette. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas lâche au point de te jeter un sort alors que tu es sans défense. Café ? demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaître deux tasses.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, inquiète de la proposition de la vert et argent.

- En quel honneur ?

- Tu as l'air préoccupé et tes soupirs m'empêchent de me concentrer. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

La brune se laissa tomber sur le maigre matelas, abattue.

- Je reçois des lettres bizarres… avoua-t-elle, tentant de contenir les larmes de fatigue et de frustration qui montaient.

Pansy eut un reniflement dédaigneux, mais se saisit d'une boite de mouchoirs qu'elle balança sur les genoux de sa collègue. Puis, elle s'adossa contre un mur, sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en alluma deux et en tendit une à sa Némésis.

- Weasley a appris à écrire et t'envoie des poèmes ? ironisa Parkinson.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux et tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Le tabac lui tourna la tête et elle toussa pitoyablement. Elle sortit le parchemin de son livre et le tendit à la vert et argent qui fronça les sourcils.

- Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, murmura Hermione.

- Et que disaient les autres lettres ? Tu m'as dit en avoir reçues d'autres.

- Ca a commencé à ma sortie de… à la fin de l'été il y a deux ans. Ca me demandait qui j'étais. Puis ce qu'était une source.

- Une source ? répéta Pansy, perplexe.

Hermione hocha la tête et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

- C'est peut-être un de tes amis qui te fait une farce, fit remarquer la vert et argent.

- Qui et pour quelle raison ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Ca, c'est à nous de trouver… Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est une occasion de mener l'enquête...

La brune eut subitement une idée. Elle sortit un deuxième parchemin et le tendit à Pansy qui eut un rictus à la lecture du parchemin.

- Ca tombe vraiment bien, on n'est pas de service…

- Tu veux être ma cavalière pour la soirée à Poudlard, Parkinson ? plaisanta Hermione.

- Tu n'y vas pas avec ta belette ?

- Il a un empêchement.

- Dans ce cas, je suis partante. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire honte.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? demanda la Gryffondor, soupçonneuse.

- Je dois faire une bonne action par an. Tu as de la chance, c'est tombé sur toi…

* * *

Le bureau des Aurors était en ébullition. Harry et Ron passaient rapidement leur tenue avant de ranger leur baguette dans leur holster de poignet.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Williamson. On se divise en deux groupes et on encercle le bâtiment. Les blessés seront évacués par l'escouade numéro une tandis que la numéro deux pénètre dans la banque pour voir ce qu'il s'y trame. On tire à vue, on pose les questions après.

Les Aurors acquiescèrent et tous transplanèrent pour le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois sur place, Harry déglutit en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Une partie du mur droit de Gringott's s'était effondré sur l'apothicaire Slug et Jiggers dont la boutique était en flammes.

Sur les marches menant au perron de la banque, des gobelins blessés rampaient sur le sol.

- Potter, Weasley, vous les embarquez pour Sainte Mangouste. Immédiatement ! Et vous revenez ensuite.

Les deux sorciers en formation ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils se dépêchèrent d'attraper les banquiers, les mirent sur des brancards et disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le visage de Grant apparut.

- Désolé de vous déranger, Mesdemoiselles. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de garde, mais on a une grosse urgence et j'ai besoin de vous. Vous récupérerez ce temps lundi soir.

Pansy sortit sa baguette et se leva brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Des dizaines de gobelins. Les Aurors nous les amènent au compte-goutte. Apparemment, la banque a été attaquée.

* * *

Le hall de Sainte Mangouste était surchargé. Des médicomages s'occupaient des blessés qui arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux. Hermione et Pansy échangèrent un court regard avant de se diriger chacune vers un patient. La rouge et or sortit sa baguette de la poche de la blouse qu'elle venait de passer et ausculta rapidement la créature qui sanglotait, tenant son bras sanguinolent.

La médicomage désinfecta les plaies, soigna les brulures et les coupures et, quelques minutes plus tard, un bandage s'enroula autour du bras du gobelin. Elle allait passer à un autre patient quand Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans le hall. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et la brune remarqua la surprise de Ron à la trouver ici tandis qu'Harry lui adressait un petit signe de la tête.

Elle détourna les yeux et s'éloigna en direction d'un gobelin qui avait la joue ouverte. Une fois la plaie refermée, elle se dirigea vers un autre patient mais Ron l'attrapa doucement par les hanches, la tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser délicatement.

- On se voit demain ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hermione finit par acquiescer à contrecœur devant le regard suppliant.

- Je ferais une pause dans mes révisions pour venir prendre le thé.

Ron l'embrassa à nouveau et repartit avec le reste de son escouade, tandis que l'apprenti médicomage retournait à ses urgences.

* * *

Au petit matin, elle retrouva Pansy dans les vestiaires. Cette dernière était aussi épuisée qu'elle et elle bailla longuement en ôtant sa blouse.

- N'oublie pas d'envoyer ta réponse à McGonagall pour le week-end prochain, fit la vert et argent en fermant son casier. Je passerai te prendre à 19h30. Bon week-end et à mardi.

Hermione la regarda partir, intriguée du comportement de la vert et argent. Elle quitta à son tour les vestiaires et, une fois à l'aire de transplanage, disparut dans un craquement sonore. Quand elle apparut dans son salon, elle remarqua immédiatement un parchemin posé sur la table. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et le parcourut aussitôt.

_CE SOIR N'ETAIT QU'UN ECHAUFFEMENT. LE JEU VA BIENTÔT COMMENCER. TIENS-TOI PRETE…_

Hermione tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, ses yeux ne quittant pas la feuille. Qu'est-ce qui n'était qu'un échauffement ? L'attaque à Gringotts ?

Elle prit sa baguette entre ses doigts et regarda autour d'elle, lançant des sorts pour révéler la présence de sorciers. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était seule. Elle verrouilla la porte d'entrée et lança trois sortilèges pour renforcer la protection. Elle se changea rapidement et se coucha sous les draps, se demandant si elle serait capable de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Hermione avait vécu la semaine comme si elle était sur des charbons ardents. Son dimanche au Terrier avait été exécrable, Molly lui reprochant sans cesse de ne pas assez s'investir dans les préparatifs du mariage. Ron, quant à lui, s'était énervé car la brune n'était pas restée pour la nuit et qu'au bout d'un an de relation, il serait quand même temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Comprenez ici "le sexe", marmonna-t-elle.

Heureusement pour l'apprentie médicomage, ses examens s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés, malgré l'inquiétude et la peur qui la tenaillaient. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouveau message et se demandait en quoi consistait le jeu que son correspondant allait commencer.

- A mon avis, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… murmura-t-elle en se maquillant devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Mais pourquoi moi ? Que me veut-il ?

Elle se recula légèrement, observant l'image que la glace lui renvoyait. Elle avait trouvé une robe de soirée, noire, pas trop chère et qui la mettait en valeur. Elle eut la subite impression d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène. Ce type de robe, un maquillage léger, un bal à Poudlard, l'excitation de l'attente, un rendez-vous avec… avec qui ? Une femme, elle en était sûre, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Un nom tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Pansy Parkinson.

- N'importe quoi… Tu redeviens folle ! se gronda-t-elle.

Si elle avait eu un rendez-vous autre qu'avec Krum pour se rendre à un bal à Poudlard, et surtout avec Parkinson, elle s'en souviendrait, non ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette sensation. Non, son dernier rencard remontait à un peu plus d'un an, quand Harry et Ginny lui avait forcé la main pour accepter de boire un café avec Ron. Son impression était sans doute due à l'appréhension de la soirée. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale pour mettre ses escarpins quand la sonnette retentit.

- J'arrive ! lâcha-t-elle en enfilant rapidement ses chaussures.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour être subjuguée par la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Pansy arborait un tailleur pantalon trois pièces gris perle qu'elle portait sans chemisier, mais avec un magnifique collier dont le pendentif arrivait à la naissance de ses seins. Hermione eut une nouvelle fois l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Elle avait vu la Serpentard vêtue de la sorte, il y avait longtemps. Mais où ?

« Ca n'a aucun sens ! A Poudlard, elle avait un uniforme, et à Sainte Mangouste, elle porte une blouse… » pensa la rouge et or.

- Granger, je sais que je suis d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais ton admiration me gêne, ironisa la Serpentard. Tu es prête ?

- Presque…

- Dépêche-toi. J'ai pris des risques en venant dans ton quartier de prolo, je ne tiens pas à m'attarder. On boira un verre à Pré au Lard… Bon sang, t'habites vraiment ici ou c'est une farce que tu me fais ?

- Je prends mon sac et quelque chose à me mettre sur les épaules et on pourra y aller. Tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant.

- Pour couvrir mon tailleur hors de prix d'acariens sous-alimentés ? Pas question… Je ne mettrais pas un pied dans ton bouge, Granger.

La vert et argent observa rapidement la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

- Pas une seule photo de ton fiancé ? Bon, je comprends qu'il n'est pas terrible à regarder, mais il parait que l'amour rend aveugle.

- C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu as un coeur de pierre...

- N'empêche, si j'étais fiancée, j'aurais la photo de ma femme entièrement nue en poster sur la porte de ma chambre.

Hermione ignora le commentaire et le rictus de l'ancienne Serpentard pour finir de se préparer. Les deux sorcières transplanèrent pour le célèbre village sorcier et s'installèrent à une table des Trois Balais. Voyant qu'Hermione hésitait à commander, Pansy roula des yeux et se pencha vers sa camarade de classe.

- C'est moi qui t'invite… Mais c'est pas une raison pour prendre le whisky pur feu le plus cher de la carte ! murmura la Serpentard.

- Je vais prendre un jus d'orange…

Pansy se retourna et appela Rosmerta.

- Deux tequilas ! lança la vert et argent avant de reporter son attention sur la brune. Donc, le plan pour ce soir est de trouver celui qui te harcèle. Tu as eu un nouveau mot doux de ton amoureux transi ? chuchota-t-elle, en croisant ses jambes avec élégance. Celui qui sait écrire, crut-elle utile de préciser.

- Pas depuis le soir de l'attaque de Gringotts, murmura la rouge et or.

- Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire. S'il y a quelques anciens de Serpentard présents, ce dont je doute fort, je les interrogerai. Ensuite, je ferai traîner mes oreilles du côté des Serdaigle. Toi, tu te charges des Poufsouffle et des crétins congénitaux de ton ancienne maison, fit Parkinson en laissant le montant de l'addition sur la table.

La brune acquiesça et Rosmerta apporta les consommations. Les deux médicomages vidèrent leur verre d'une traite et allaient partir quand Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Elle sentait quelque chose de sombre, de puissant, de ténébreux quelque part.

- Un problème, Granger ?

- Tu sens ce pouvoir ? murmura la rouge et or.

Pansy haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

- Non. Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Ce n'est probablement rien, lâcha l'ancienne Gryffondor alors que l'impression désagréable disparaissait. J'ai dû rêver.

- Evite ce genre de chose ce soir devant ton ancien professeur préféré si tu ne veux pas faire un nouvel aller-retour à l'asile.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et Parkinson passa sa main dans son dos.

- Granger, fais pas la tête. J'aime bien notre petit challenge pour la première place de la promo. Si tu retournes chez les dingues, j'm'ennuierai sans toi.

Sur ces mots, les deux futures médicomages prirent le chemin des grilles de Poudlard.

- Weasley... Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la brune, se sentant étrangement en confiance avec Parkinson.

- Tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

- Non. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne se passerait rien avant le mariage.

- La vieille excuse. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Disons que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi tu l'épouses alors ? Pas pour sa situation, il est fauché et pas la peine de compter sur l'héritage, ses parents sont aussi pauvres que lui, il n'a pas un super boulot et si c'est le prestige d'un nom sang-pur qui t'intéresse, c'est pas le patronyme de Weasley qui t'ouvrira des portes.

- Parce que... Il est gentil, attentionné, qu'il se moque que j'ai fait un séjour chez les dingues, qu'il m'a offert une seconde chance et qu'il m'aime. Et je sais que l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour lui avant mon coma finira bien par revenir.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du baiser fougueux échangé avec le jeune homme au cours de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle l'avait tant désiré, des années durant. Elle se rappelait la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvée quand Ron avait jeté son dévolu sur Lavande. Cependant, à son réveil, cet amour semblait avoir complètement disparu. Et son séjour à Sainte Mangouste ne l'avait pas permis de le retrouver.

Pansy observa le visage sombre de sa camarade de classe et sentit le malaise que cette conversation avait soulevé. Son regard pétilla de malice et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Une bonne action par an, avait dit sa mère. Là, elle avait l'occasion de prendre de l'avance pour la décennie à venir.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	3. Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Continuez comme ça, faites-vous plaisir, ça nous fait chaud au coeur de vous lire chaque semaine ! N'oubliez pas de vous logger si vous voulez une réponse ! ^^

Et maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard**

La fête avait déjà commencé quand Hermione et Pansy pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Un buffet avait été dressé et des serveurs passaient parmi les invités en portant des plateaux chargés de boisson. Des couples dansaient au milieu de la salle, suivant la musique douce qui résonnait dans la pièce.

- Là, on va bien rire… murmura Parkinson en prenant la main de Granger dans la sienne.

La brune sursauta et tenta, discrètement mais sans succès, de dégager sa main de celle de la vert et argent.

- Parkinson… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna la rouge et or.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais… Alors laisse-moi faire, tu n'auras pas à le regretter… chuchota Pansy en passant doucement son pouce sur la peau d'Hermione dans un geste réconfortant.

L'ancienne Gryffondor hésita mais finit par se laisser entraîner par sa camarade. Les deux médicomages s'avancèrent dans la foule et aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. La plupart des sorciers furent surpris de voir les deux jeunes femmes, et beaucoup de convives foudroyaient la Serpentard du regard. Pansy afficha un rictus narquois et attrapa au vol deux flutes de champagne.

- Je crois que personne n'a oublié ma proposition de livrer Potter à Tu Sais Qui… murmura-t-elle, amusée.

- Appelle-le Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'un nom.

- Si ça te fait plaisir…

Parkinson trinqua avec la rouge et or avant de boire une courte gorgée.

- J'ai bien fait de venir avec toi. Tu vas devenir ma meilleure amie, plaisanta-t-elle. Ah, voilà le zéro de la fête… ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

Harry Potter, sa femme à son bras, se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers elles. Il avait l'air furieux et Ginny ne savait pas où poser son regard.

- Que fait-elle ici ? tonna-t-il en se plantant devant les deux médicomages.

- Hermione a participé à cette guerre et sans elle, tu serais six pieds sous terre, Potter. Alors arrête d'aboyer, petit roquet, et sois aimable avec elle.

- Je parlais de toi, vipère ! éructa le Survivant.

- Chéri, calme-toi… fit doucement la rousse, gênée.

- Une vipère ? Moi qui pensais être un basilic, avec mon regard envoûtant, se moqua la Serpentard, arrachant un mince sourire à Hermione.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur le bras de la brune en un geste lascif puis captura brièvement ses lèvres. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un ou deux battements et eut l'impression que la foudre la traversait de part en part. Son regard s'était figé sur Harry, blême, tandis que Ginny cherchait son souffle.

- Chérie, je vais voir si d'anciens camarades sont présents. A tout à l'heure ! fit Pansy avant de s'éloigner, heureuse des réactions qu'elle avait provoquées.

- Tu trouveras tes potes à Azkaban ! s'exclama rageusement Harry avant de planter son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Tu… tu trompes Ron ? balbutia Ginny, se pinçant pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Mais t'es dingue ! reprit Potter, ivre de rage. Que croyais-tu que…

- Harry, gronda Neville en s'approchant. Il y a des termes que tu es prié de ne pas utiliser devant elle ou moi. Et dingue en fait partie.

Mais le Survivant ne décollerait pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la brune qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Depuis quand tu sors avec elle ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu comptes laisser tomber Ron pour elle, c'est ça ? Tu penses vraiment annuler ton mariage qui est dans deux mois pour la fille qui était prête à me livrer à Voldemort ?

- Non, balbutia Hermione. C'est compliqué, c'est juste que…

- Laisse-là tranquille, Harry, coupa Neville. Va boire un verre, ça te détendra. Vous reprendrez cette conversation quand tu seras calmé.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux et s'éloigna, emmenant Ginny avec lui. Hermione, lisant l'incompréhension et la colère dans le regard de la rousse, se sentit abattue. Pourquoi Pansy l'avait-elle embrassée, créant cette situation hors de contrôle ?

- Merci de ton aide, Neville, murmura la brune.

- De rien. Au fait, McGonagall voudrait te voir. Elle est dans son bureau.

- Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, répondit la rouge et or. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

- J'imagine très bien. Mais cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Son mot de passe est Vif d'or.

Hermione hésita. Elle ne voulait pas discuter avec celle qui l'avait fait interner à Sainte Mangouste. La rancœur qu'elle entretenait depuis près de deux ans n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Mais elle ne désirait pas faire de peine au professeur de botanique.

- Peut-être tout à l'heure, concéda-t-elle et Neville eut un sourire de soulagement.

- Hannah est dans le coin. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on s'est mariés il y a six mois. Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ? Ca te changerait les idées.

La brune acquiesça et suivit son ami à travers la foule de sorciers. Elle avisa Pansy du regard, qui discutait avec Lavande Brown, Padma et Parvati Patil. Hannah Abott se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en claquant deux bises sur ses joues.

- Hermione ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Bon sang, ce que tu as changé. Tu manges au moins ? Tu es encore plus maigre qu'avant. Neville, note dans ton agenda que ton ancienne préfète vient dîner demain soir à la maison !

- Mais, je… commença la médicomage.

- Pas d'excuse ! Tu viens ! ordonna Hannah avec un sourire. Et d'ailleurs, je t'accompagne au buffet. Comme ça, je pourrais te surveiller. Il faut que tu manges, Hermione.

La brune acquiesça mollement et emboita le pas de l'ancienne Poufsouffle, sous le regard attendri de Neville, jusqu'aux tables dressées au fond de la salle.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall gagna enfin la grande salle. Elle avait reçu des missives en début de soirée et leur traitement ne pouvait pas attendre. En entrant dans la vaste pièce, ses yeux balayèrent les différents groupes qui s'étaient constitués. Elle aperçut avec étonnement Miss Parkinson qui échangeait avec Luna Lovegood et Terry Boot.

Elle s'avança dans la salle et se figea à la vue d'Hermione Granger qui buvait un verre en compagnie de Flitwick. Le petit professeur, devenu directeur-adjoint, parlait avec enthousiasme et la jeune femme se contentait d'hocher la tête. Minerva remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait maigri. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et le léger maquillage qu'elle arborait ne couvrait pas complètement les cernes sous ses yeux.

Elle prit une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'elle et s'avança en direction de son ancienne élève. En la voyant arriver, Filius s'excusa auprès de la rouge et or. Cette dernière se retourna et tressaillit à la vue de la Directrice.

Minerva se faufila entre les différents groupes et parvint à atteindre la médicomage qui ressemblait à un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, commença l'animagus d'une voix douce.

- Madame la Directrice, salua froidement la brune, reprenant contenance.

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir, continua Minerva. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez à mon goût, répliqua sèchement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

McGonagall accusa le coup même si elle s'y était attendue. Elle hésita, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle.

- J'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec vous au calme. Que diriez-vous de venir dans mon bureau, quelques instants ?

Hermione se dégagea brusquement, reculant d'un pas.

- Vous venez d'arriver à la fête que vous avez organisée. Il ne sera pas correct pour vos invités que vous vous éclipsiez maintenant.

- Hermione, je…

La Directrice se tut, Pansy Parkinson s'approchant d'elles. La Serpentard passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Hermione, se colla contre son dos et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la rouge et or qui frissonna. Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle savait par la Gazette que son ancienne préfète devait s'unir d'ici quelques semaines avec Ronald Weasley. Alors pourquoi s'affichait-elle avec Miss Parkinson à Poudlard alors qu'Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley étaient présents ?

- Te voilà enfin, chérie. Bonsoir, Madame la Directrice. Très belle fête, c'est une réussite, fit la vert et argent, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Miss Parkinson, c'est une agréable et inattendue surprise de vous trouver ici, répondit l'animagus, impassible.

- Une surprise est forcément inattendue, professeur, sinon ça n'en serait pas une, rétorqua Parkinson avec ironie. Au fait, mon amour, nous sommes invitées demain soir chez Neville et Hannah. 19 heures.

Hermione acquiesça et se raidit alors que les lèvres de la vert et argent remontaient en direction de son oreille. Minerva ne bougeait pas alors que Pansy la regardait fixement tout en embrassant la brune.

- Miss Granger, un mot je vous prie. En privé, fit la Directrice d'une voix neutre.

- Vas-y ma chérie. On partira après, murmura Parkinson dans un dernier baiser avant de la pousser à la suite de l'animagus qui s'était déjà éloignée. J'ai hâte de te retirer cette robe…

Hermione rougit brusquement et suivit à contrecœur son professeur jusqu'aux doubles portes. Elles s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre et les bruits de la fête se firent de plus en plus inaudibles. Après s'être suffisamment éloignée, McGonagall s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre et regarda la lumière argentée qui se reflétait sur une armure avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

- Comment allez-vous ? murmura la Directrice.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a passé de longues semaines dans un asile, répliqua froidement la brune. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, professeur ? Je vous faisais confiance, je vous…

- Hermione… coupa doucement Minerva en s'avançant.

La médicomage fit un pas en arrière, maintenant la distance entre elles.

- Vous m'avez tendu un piège dans votre bureau. Ca, je ne l'ai pas oublié. J'allais tout vous raconter et vous avez cru que j'étais folle. Alors que…

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par l'explosion de la fenêtre. Hermione se jeta sur le professeur pour les faire plonger au sol alors que les éclats de verre s'éparpillaient près d'elle. La brune se releva rapidement et jeta un rapide regard aux alentours. Un parchemin apparut à ses pieds et elle le ramassa alors que Minerva se remettait debout.

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna le professeur.

Elle observa son ancienne élève qui blêmit brusquement à la lecture du bout de papier. Sa joue droite saignait et le liquide rouge contrastait violemment avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et son regard ne quittait pas le parchemin.

_LE JEU COMMENCE. LA SOURCE PEUT-ELLE ETRE TUEE ?_  
_EXPERIENCE NUMERO 1 : CA SAIGNE…_

Minerva s'approcha d'Hermione, sa baguette dans la main, avec l'intention de soigner son ancienne élève. Cependant, cette dernière recula vivement, apeurée.

- Laissez-moi regarder cette coupure, murmura la Directrice.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! s'exclama brusquement la jeune femme. Où est Pansy ?

- Calmez-vous. Que dit ce parchemin, pour vous mettre dans un tel état ? continua doucement l'animagus.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me renvoyer à Sainte Mangouste !

Paniquée, Hermione tourna les talons et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

« Il est ici… » pensa-t-elle, paniquée. « Que me veut-il ? Mais c'est quoi la Source ? »

Elle sentait dans son dos que Minerva tentait de la rattraper.

« Faut que je me tire… » songea-t-elle.

Et, quelques instants plus tard, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle disparut dans un craquement sonore, sous le regard médusée de McGonagall. Cette dernière se figea, éberluée, regardant l'endroit où son ancienne élève se tenait deux secondes plus tôt.

- Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia-t-elle. On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Parkinson apparut dans son champ de vision. La Serpentard avançait de sa démarche assurée, chaloupée et elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Où est passé Hermione ? lança-t-elle à la Directrice.

- Elle… elle est partie, fit McGonagall, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Pansy observa la fenêtre brisée et les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ? demanda la médicomage qui la fixait les yeux plissés.

Minerva se répondit pas, tourna les talons et prit la direction de son bureau. Elle avait besoin de réponses et allait de ce pas interroger les anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aiguiller.

Parkinson observa l'animagus s'éloigner un instant puis se dépêcha de gagner les grilles du château. Elle devait mettre la main sur Hermione. La jeune femme était fragile psychologiquement et ens e fiant à sa fuite et à la dérobade de la Directrice elle savait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Elle transplana à son tour pour l'appartement de sa collègue.

* * *

Hermione apparut dans son studio, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et la peur la gagna. Elle jeta le parchemin sur la table et s'en éloigna, comme si la feuille de papier pouvait l'attaquer.

- Comment se fait-il que j'ai pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par la panique.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, tremblante d'angoisse et d'inquiétude.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? grommela-t-elle, son visage brûlant de manière désagréable.

Elle s'essuya la joue et du sang se retrouva sur sa main. Elle se força à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour tenter de se calmer.

- J'ai déjà pu transplaner dans Poudlard… marmonna-t-elle. Non, c'était dans mon rêve. Enfin, je crois… Bon sang, tout est mélangé !

Elle retint un gémissement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends rien…

Elle sentait la fièvre la gagner. Très agitée, elle se releva et recommença à marcher dans la pièce.

- Il me faut mes souvenirs. Comment les retrouver ?

Elle se planta devant sa bibliothèque, toujours en marmonnant, et entreprit de la fouiller. Elle jeta au sol les livres les uns après les autres, cherchant un titre qui pourrait l'orienter dans ses recherches. La moitié de l'étagère gisait sur la moquette et la jeune femme continuait de renverser les ouvrages. Elle finit par attraper de ses mains tremblantes un volume et le nom l'interpella.

« Contes et légendes de Bretagne »

Elle regarda l'illustration enfantine et ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue d'un dessin en noir et blanc de Merlin l'enchanteur.

- Merlin… Grossier, rustre, excellent sorcier… dit-elle entre ses dents en tournant les pages. Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter la brune.

- Hermione ? Ca va ? demanda Pansy, inquiète, en pénétrant dans le studio.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je dois récupérer mes souvenirs… répliqua furieusement l'ancienne Gryffondor en tournant rapidement les pages de son livre.

- Et tu comptes les trouver dans ce bouquin pour gamin ? fit Parkinson, perplexe.

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle s'était comme figée quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la page 51. Avalon.

- C'est ça. C'était ce nom… Avalon… murmura-t-elle alors que la Serpentard pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Quoi Avalon ?

- J'y suis déjà allée. J'en suis sûre ! grimaça l'ancienne Gryffondor en fermant les yeux sous le coup d'une douleur fugace.

- Bon sang Granger, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Arrête de délirer !

La vert et argent s'approcha de la table et remarqua un parchemin. Elle s'en saisit et le lut rapidement.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Parkinson. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

La brune se retourna vers sa collègue qui recula d'un pas. La médicomage faisait face à une jeune femme qui semblait proche de la folie, ses yeux brillant de fièvre, sa peau plus pâle que jamais. Et brusquement l'ancienne préfète se prit la tête entre les mains pour pousser un long gémissement. Elle ressentait une violente douleur et ses jambes cédèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? fit doucement Pansy d'un ton apaisant.

- Je ne suis pas folle ! Je suis déjà allée sur Avalon… réussit-elle à bafouiller, torturée par l'élancement de son crâne. McGonagall aurait dû me croire.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Parkinson, ne sachant pas de quoi la jeune femme parlait. Mais il faut que tu te calmes. Car dans cet état, elle te renverra à Sainte Mangouste.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de peur et des souvenirs de son internement lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. Elle eut un flash, une vision d'un homme gigantesque, tenant un marteau de forgeron à la main.

- Non… je… je n'y retournerai pas… Jamais ! balbutia-t-elle en se tassant sur elle-même.

Pansy sut qu'elle avait commis un impair. Elle s'avança doucement en direction de sa collègue et s'accroupit pour lui parler.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu vas te calmer et on va discuter toutes les deux. Tu peux me dire ce qu'est « la Source » ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Je ne sais plus… Tout est flou, vague, sans queue ni tête.

Un courant magique, chaud et électrique s'éleva brusquement dans la pièce. Pansy eut un mouvement de recul. Ce pouvoir venait de Granger, elle en était persuadée.

- Détends-toi et respire profondément, dit la médicomage en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. Première chose à faire, te sortir de ce trou. Tu vas t'installer chez moi. Doit y avoir des vapeurs toxiques ici qui te rendent malade. Ca te va ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers la Serpentard et acquiesça furtivement.

- Bien… Ou sont rangées tes valises ? demanda doucement Pansy.

* * *

Minerva avait tourné son fauteuil pour faire face aux portraits de ses prédécesseurs. Severus la contemplait avec son habituel sourire sarcastique. Il attendait que son ancienne collègue prenne la parole et pose les bonnes questions, car il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider dans sa réflexion. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ronflait joyeusement dans son cadre et Armando Dippet levait les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Albus ! Debout ! tonna la Directrice.

Mais seul un ronflement lui répondit. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Rogue et attendit que l'ancien maître des potions commence. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Vous comptez me regarder jusqu'à ce que la peinture s'écaille ? lâcha Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Comment se fait-il qu'Hermione ait pu transplaner dans Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Comment se fait-il qu'une Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor ait réussi à retaper la porte de Poudlard d'un claquement de doigts il y a deux ans ? répondit Rogue avec un rictus.

- J'ai horreur quand vous répondez à une question par une autre ! rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

- Arrêtez cela ! aboya-t-elle. J'ai besoin de vous, alors pour une fois, aidez-moi !

- Bien. Votre ancienne élève bénéficie de capacités hors normes depuis qu'elle a pris un sort, pendant la bataille finale. Cependant, au lieu de les tester et d'en tirer profit, vous avez agi comme une stupide rouge et or en l'envoyant à Sainte Mangouste.

- Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'ils l'enfermeraient deux mois dans l'aile psychiatrique ! protesta Minerva.

- Et de mauvaise foi en plus, ironisa Rogue. Une jeune femme qui parle de Source, de Hauts et de Sages… C'était évident que les médicomages allaient lui passer la camisole pour la droguer.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru à son histoire d'enchanteresse ! Enfin, Severus, elle sortait de trois jours de coma et était encore sous l'effet des médicaments.

Rogue secoua la tête, navré.

- J'aimerais vous livrer le fond de ma pensée, mais vous devez aboutir à cette conclusion par vous-même, et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas gagné. Bref, votre ancienne préfète a transplané dans Poudlard. Que vous inspire ce geste ?

- Que les protections de Poudlard ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et qu'il faut que je m'en occupe au plus vite.

- Avant de perdre votre temps, essayez de transplaner. Juste pour voir…

- J'ai déjà essayé… marmonna la Directrice.

- Donc, soit vos protections sont intactes, soit vous vous faites vieille… résuma l'ancien maître des potions sous le regard noir de l'animagus.

- Que croyez-vous qu'Hermione est ? demanda McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? Elle est plus à même pour vous répondre que moi, non ?

- Elle refuse de me parler, elle ne me fait pas confiance.

- On se demande bien pourquoi… fit Armando en roulant des yeux.

- Que voulez-vous ? Comme son élève, elle n'a plus toute sa tête, ajouta Rogue avec un rictus narquois.

- Crétin d'anglais !

- Ca faisait longtemps, soupira Severus. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que vous lui reprochez son manque de confiance en vous… C'est plutôt… ironique, quand on a eu le privilège d'assister à votre dernière conversation dans ce bureau.

- Vous pouvez préciser ? demanda sèchement Minerva.

- Attention, mesdames et messieurs, extraits choisis tirés de l'œuvre : Minerva McGonagall, ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre avec une voix plus aigue teintée d'un fort accent écossais.

- Miss Granger, vous me parlez de votre rêve mais tout cela reste décousu. Pouvez-vous m'en faire le résumé pendant que j'appelle Pomfresh pour dénoncer votre folie ? Cinq parchemins, maximum trois milles mots. Vous avez vingt minutes.

- Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, vous n'avez pas un bon conseil à me donner ?

- Avant que votre cœur ne soit aussi sec qu'une rivière du Sahel, je vous conseille d'aller la trouver, de l'embrasser et ensuite d'écouter ce qu'elle a à vous dire. Le temps des questions viendra après. Et je vous aiderai même à faire une liste…

- L'embrasser ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? demanda sèchement la Directrice.

- Pour une personne qui regrette depuis deux ans de l'avoir trahie ? proposa Rogue.

- Je ne l'ai pas trahie, protesta fortement McGonagall. Et c'était pour son bien ! justifia-t-elle.

- Je soutiens Minerva… fit la voix ensommeillée de Dumbledore.

- On ne vous a rien demandé, grinça Dippet avant de reporter son attention sur l'animagus. Nous savons tous que vous aimez cette jeune femme. Vous le lui avez montré de manière bien maladroite, c'est tout.

- Sa vie sentimentale semble aussi chaotique que ses pensées, marmonna l'animagus. Elle doit épouser Ronald Weasley dans deux mois mais s'affiche avec Miss Parkinson. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Rogue et Dippet échangèrent un regard puis ricanèrent de concert.

- Minerva, ne me faites pas rire, j'ai les lèvres gercées, se moqua Severus, acide. Allez chez elle et parlez-lui, c'est le meilleur conseil que je peux vous donner ce soir. Maintenant, disparaissez, j'ai envie de dormir et vos babillages me dérangent !

McGonagall roula des yeux, agacée. Néanmoins, elle se leva, passa sa cape vert émeraude, se coiffa de son chapeau et quitta son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant franchi les grilles de Poudlard, elle respira profondément et transplana pour l'appartement d'Hermione.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Pansy remporte-t-elle toujours l'adhésion ? ^^

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	4. Agressions

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos nombreuses reviews, ça nous fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Sans plus tarder, après une longue semaine, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Agressions

Minerva se matérialisa dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier ouvrier de la capitale. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris en prenant conscience de l'environnement dans lequel se trouvait son ancienne élève. Elle contourna un tas d'ordures qui n'attendait plus d'être ramassé pour atteindre la porte cochère qui s'ouvrait de guingois sous le numéro civil de l'adresse d'Hermione. Une forte odeur âcre accompagna sa montée dans les étages jusqu'au studio sous le toit. L'air pincé, McGonagall frappa à la porte.

Le panneau de bois pivota et la Directrice de Poudlard croisa le regard étonné de Parkinson. Cette dernière s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant d'entrer dans le studio, et dévisagea l'animagus.

- Bonsoir professeur. Que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard, semblant légèrement ennuyée.

- Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Miss Granger paraissait… troublée lorsqu'elle a… quitté l'école. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule.

- Rassurez-vous, je m'occupe d'elle. Mais, pour que vous ne soyez pas venue pour rien… fit Pansy en tournant les talons.

Elle disparut quelques instants dans le studio pour revenir avec une machine étrange dans les mains qu'elle fourra dans les bras de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous avez gagné une machine à café ! Sur ce, allez retrouver vos invités. Bonne soirée !

L'animagus se trouva sur le pallier devant la porte fermée, encombrée d'un appareil moldu dont elle ne savait que faire. Respirant un grand coup pour garder son calme, elle frappa à nouveau.

Pansy ouvrit une fois de plus la porte, se glissa dans le couloir en fermant derrière elle.

- Que voulez-vous à la fin ? Voir si Hermione a pété un câble pour la renvoyer à Sainte Mangouste ? murmura sèchement la Serpentard.

- Je ne l'ai pas envoyée à Sainte Mangouste… en tous cas, je ne l'ai pas voulu, corrigea-t-elle en remarquant le regard outré de son ancienne élève. Elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous posez la question, c'est que vous êtes encore plus pathétique et obtuse que je le pensais. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous expliquer la situation, j'suis occupée à gérer un déménagement…

- Où s'en va Miss Granger ? s'enquit Minerva, inquiète.

- Ne prenez pas cet air-là ! Ca ne peut pas être pire que son… studio, si on peut lui donner un tel nom. Elle pose ses valises chez moi. Après tout, il est grand temps pour nous d'officialiser notre relation, répondit Pansy sans ciller.

- Et son mariage avec Ronald Weasley ?

- Il sera annulé demain. Je comptais lui envoyer un hibou… ironisa Pansy. Elle est enfin sortie du placard et je ne compte pas la laisser y retourner.

L'animagus ne répliqua pas et observa le couloir de l'immeuble.

- Vous avez raison, tout vaut mieux que cet endroit. Dans ce cas, je vais vous aider à faire les paquets et à les transporter. Tout sera réglé plus vite.

Pansy soupira et toisa le professeur du regard.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la voir hystérique pour notre première nuit en tant que couple officiel. Et c'est ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si vous lui parlez. Que comptez-vous lui dire ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important qui ne peut pas attendre ?

- Rien que vous puissiez comprendre. C'est avec elle que je dois discuter. Mais je peux simplement vous aider pour ce soir, et patienter pour aborder certains sujets.

- Traitez-moi d'imbécile, pendant que vous y êtes, marmonna la Serpentard.

Elle sembla hésiter puis haussa finalement les épaules.

- Entrez donc et tâchez de vous rendre utile. Mais je vous préviens : si Hermione devient dingue en vous voyant, je vous jette dehors.

- Croyez-moi, je souhaite qu'aucune des deux hypothèses se réalisent.

Pansy regagna le studio, suivie par Minerva, et les deux femmes entendirent du bruit venir d'une petite salle adjacente à la pièce principale.

- Hermione ? Ma chérie ? Tu as de la visite, fit doucement Parkinson.

Une tête brune se fit voir par l'entrebâillement d'une porte avant qu'un juron ne soit lâché. La porte de la salle de bain fut aussitôt fermée et le bruit sec d'un verrou tiré résonna. Pansy grimaça avant de jeter un regard qui en disait long à McGonagall.

- Formidable ! Vous n'avez même pas eu besoin de l'ouvrir… ironisa la Serpentard.

- Laissez-moi aller lui parler. Il faut que je dissipe le malentendu qu'il y a entre nous, fit l'animagus en posant la cafetière sur la table.

- Le malentendu ? lâcha la vert et argent, furieuse. Regardez autour de vous, regardez ce studio, rendez-vous compte de sa situation, jetez un coup d'œil à ses fringues, à ses livres d'occasions. Vous appelez ça un malentendu ? Tout est de votre faute, Madame la Directrice !

Minerva serra les dents. Elle n'était pas loin de la croire, et ce qu'elle voyait la désolait.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, Miss Parkinson. Sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé. Mon seul but ce jour-là était de trouver un moyen de la calmer. Elle était sortie de Sainte Mangouste sans en avoir l'autorisation et c'était visiblement trop tôt après son coma. Mais je ne pouvais pas envisager que cela se conclurait de cette manière.

- Ces putains de Gryffondor. Pas foutus de réfléchir avant d'agir… grommela la médicomage en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ma chérie, ouvre-moi s'il te plait. Ton amie l'Ecossaise veut bavasser avec toi !

- JE NE RETOURNERAI PAS A SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! hurla Hermione de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Je sens que ça va être un beau dialogue de sourd… soupira Pansy. T'inquiète pas, elle vient juste te parler. Il s'agirait d'un malentendu et…

- MALENTENDU MON CUL !

- Oui, très jolie rime, ma chérie. Tu peux sortir de là maintenant ? J'ai envie de pisser… reprit calmement Parkinson.

- Hermione, s'il vous plait, fit McGonagall par-dessus l'épaule de Parkinson. Je ne suis là que pour discuter un instant. Votre amie veillera à n'en pas douter sur vous. Vous ne risquez rien à sortir de cette pièce.

- Peut-être, mais considérez que c'est vous qui risquez quelque chose si elle sort de là. J'la sens bien en état de vous coller une droite, répondit doctement Pansy.

La Serpentard eut une idée et sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Elle le relut rapidement et eut un rictus mauvais.

- Vu votre âge avancé, vous devez savoir pas mal de chose. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'est la Source ? demanda à voix haute la médicomage.

Minerva se figea.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit-elle soudain inquiète.

- TA GUEULE PARKINSON ! hurla Hermione en déverrouillant la porte et en sortant tel un diable de sa boite pour arracher le parchemin des mains de la future médicomage.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon, maintenant que tu es enfin sortie, je vais pouvoir me soulager de tout le champagne que j'ai absorbé par inadvertance ce soir. Je vous laisse deux minutes. Essayez de ne pas vous étriper… fit la vert et argent avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La brune froissa le parchemin et l'expédia dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle leva ensuite un regard noir sur la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Vous avez les deux minutes de Pansy pour me dire ce que vous foutez là !

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Tout à l'heure vous avez été blessée, et…

- Et Parkinson… pardon, Pansy, s'en est occupé. C'est tout ? La porte de sortie est derrière vous ! aboya Hermione, hors d'elle.

La jeune femme était pâle comme un cadavre, son corps tremblait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur maladive.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir un instant, je vais vous donner un verre d'eau, fit l'animagus en se tournant pour localiser la cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas soif, merci, répliqua sèchement l'ancienne Gryffondor. J'ai à faire maintenant. J'aimerais déménager avant la fin de la nuit !

- Je suis là pour vous aider, vous avez donc un peu de temps, répondit doucement Minerva en attrapant un verre dans une armoire vaguement fixée au mur.

Minerva resta un instant interdite devant la couleur de l'eau qui s'échappait en filet du robinet de la petite cuisine. Elle reposa le verre et fit face à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Je sais que les regrets ne sont utiles à personne, et encore moins à vous Hermione, mais je suis navrée de ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune femme allait rétorquer quand une nouvelle vague de douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Elle tituba, se raccrocha comme elle le put à la table, renversant au passage les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient. Elle eut une vision, d'elle et de Minerva nues dans un lit, s'embrassant avec passion, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre.

- Bon sang… Que m'arrive-t-il ? gémit la brune en reprenant conscience de son environnement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis que la douleur s'éloignait. Pansy choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. La Serpentard s'était allumée une cigarette et levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que l'odeur des tuyauteries ne m'incommode pas !

- S'il te plait… ma chérie, fit Hermione en fermant les yeux pour repousser la douleur, donne m'en une !

Pansy fit sauter une cigarette de son paquet et la passa à la future médicomage. Elle regardait celle-ci, visiblement souffrante, et se retourna vers McGonagall, le visage fermé.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée, se rapprochant de Granger pour allumer sa cigarette et poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Rien. Seulement des excuses, mais Hermione a perdu soudainement l'équilibre. Elle doit encore avoir des séquelles de l'explosion de ce soir à Poudlard.

- Mouais… fit la médicomage en plissant les yeux. Bon, je vais emmener les premières valises chez moi et revenir avec quelque chose pour son mal de tête. Je peux vous la laisser un petit quart d'heure sans que vous me l'abimiez ? Ma chérie, si elle s'en prend à ta vertu, tu cries et j'arrive !

Sans attendre de réponse, Pansy se saisit de deux sacs et transplana aussitôt, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

Un unique carton contenant les livres de cours de médicomagie jaunis et cornés subsistait entre les deux sorcières. Hermione tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette, l'air renfrogné, la mâchoire serrée. Minerva n'osait pas vraiment bouger de peur d'une nouvelle réaction incontrôlée de son ancienne préfète. Elle éternua lorsque la fumée lui chatouilla le nez. S'en apercevant, Hermione se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre en mezzanine du logement. Elle l'ouvrit et s'accouda pour fumer vers l'extérieur.

- Merci, fit Minerva.

Hermione haussa les épaules. L'animagus se rapprocha de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate un raidissement dans sa position.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous nuire, Hermione.

- Vous commencez à radoter, professeur, répliqua sèchement la brune.

Elle avala une nouvelle bouffée et ferma les yeux alors qu'un flash soudain s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle était dans une forêt et la Directrice de Poudlard était dans son dos, ses mains liées sur son ventre. Puis elles se firent face et, sans rien dire, l'animagus se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Les doigts d'Hermione laissèrent s'échapper la cigarette qui roula sur le sol. Rapidement, la brune l'écrasa du pied, ramassa le mégot pour le balancer par la fenêtre. Elle prit appui contre le mur et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… marmonna-t-elle, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Minerva s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune femme, blême. Elle la regarda littéralement s'affaisser dans un vieux fauteuil sans ressort. Bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle ne voyait pas comment et surtout quand aborder le sujet mis sur la table par Pansy. Comment Miss Parkinson pouvait-elle parler de La Source, comme Hermione deux ans auparavant ? Même si la question lui brulait les lèvres, elle craignait un nouveau déchainement d'incohérences de la part de son ancienne élève qui lui parut tout à coup très fragile.

- Un problème ? demanda Hermione en se massant les tempes.

- Je me remémorais l'intervention de Miss Parkinson avant votre sortie de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle a parlé de…

- Qu'ai-je dit de lumineux ? interrogea la future médicomage en réapparaissant au centre de la pièce.

Parkinson s'approcha de la brune et porta une fiole à ses lèvres.

- Bois ça et ensuite, on pourra y aller. Madame la Directrice, ce fut une joie incommensurable de vous revoir, mais l'heure tourne. Ca vous ennuie si je ne vous raccompagne pas ?

Minerva ne répliqua pas et se saisit du carton de livres qui restait à déménager.

- Je vous attends.

Pansy allait rétorquer mais en voyant le regard déterminé de l'animagus, elle abandonna.

- D'accord… mon adresse est le 15 Victoria Street. A tout de suite, marmonna la vert et argent en aidant Hermione à se lever. Tu n'as rien oublié, ma chérie ?

La brune secoua la tête et après avoir jeté un dernier regard au studio, Pansy les fit transplaner. Minerva agita sa baguette, éteignant les lumières de la pièce, et disparut à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, la Directrice de Poudlard réapparut dans une rue d'un quartier chic de Londres. Devant elle se trouvait une résidence parfaitement entretenue. Pansy tapait le code et poussa la grille donnant sur un superbe jardin.

- Je peux marcher toute seule, maugréa Hermione en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la Serpentard.

- D'accord chérie, joue-la moi femme indépendante, ça m'excite, plaisanta la Serpentard.

La brune s'engagea dans l'allée mais, au bout de quelques pas, tituba de fatigue. Elle déborda sur la pelouse et son pied droit glissa dans un trou creusé dans l'herbe, trou qu'elle n'avait pas vu à cause de l'obscurité. Elle s'enfonça jusqu'au genou et hurla alors qu'un craquement sinistre résonnait, provoqué par des dents métalliques qui se refermaient sur son mollet.

Elle chuta en avant et sentit que sa chair se déchirait sous la pression infligée par le métal. Un parchemin tomba lentement de la branche d'un arbre qui bordait l'allée pour atterrir sous son nez.

_LA SOURCE PEUT-ELLE ETRE TUEE ? EXPERIENCE NUMERO 2 : ELLE A DES OS ET ILS SE BRISENT… EST-CE HUMAIN ?_

Elle cria de plus belle alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager. Le piège à loup ne s'ouvrait pas, les puissantes mâchoires de l'engin continuant au contraire de se refermer sur sa jambe blessée.

- Hermione ! s'exclama une voix teintée d'accent écossais alors qu'un bruit sourd de livres tombant sur le sol se faisait entendre.

Pansy et Minerva s'approchèrent et la Directrice, après avoir analysé rapidement la situation, fit un rapide mouvement de baguette. Les dents métalliques desserrèrent leur étreinte et la vert et argent dégagea le membre en charpie du piège pour allonger la rouge et or sur l'herbe. Cette dernière pleurait de douleur et Parkinson fit un rapide examen du membre blessé.

- Tibia et péroné fracturés, risque d'infection, la chair est à reconstruire… Il faut l'emmener en urgence à Sainte Mangouste, murmura l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Pomfresh est à Poudlard, elle pourra s'en occuper de suite, fit la Directrice.

L'animagus se baissa pour prendre son ancienne élève dans ses bras quand elle remarqua le parchemin près d'elle. Elle le ramassa, le fourra dans sa poche et souleva la brune qui tournait de l'œil.

- Vous savez où nous trouver. Rentrez ses livres et venez à Poudlard, elle voudra sûrement que vous soyez près d'elle, lâcha McGonagall avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

- Comme ça, il y a des loups dans le quartier maintenant ? murmura Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le visage couvert de sueur. Elle avait fait des cauchemars atroces, des songes étranges : Ginny Weasley sautant d'un dragon, une lutte sur un champ de bataille face à des centaines de gobelins...

« Ces rêves doivent être due à la lecture que j'ai fait des contes et légendes de Bretagne… » rationalisa-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses visions de son esprit, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Puis, son regard se posa sur McGonagall, assise près de son lit, droite comme un i.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dit doucement l'animagus.

- Où est Pansy ?

- Elle s'est absentée pour subtiliser quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Suffisamment bien pour rentrer chez moi, répondit Hermione en repoussant les couvertures. Enfin, chez Pansy… chez nous…

Cependant, Minerva se pencha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Vous avez crié pendant votre sommeil. Mauvais rêves ? demanda la Directrice.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit Hermione.

Minerva fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en donna une à la future médicomage. Elle but une courte gorgée et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. La brune sentait les yeux verts qui la détaillaient, cherchant une explication au mensonge qu'elle avait perçu.

- Vous pourriez me parler de ce qui vous tracasse, proposa l'animagus en rapprochant la chaise du lit.

- Non merci, répliqua sèchement l'ancienne préfète.

Minerva posa sa main sur le genou de la Gryffondor en un geste doux.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été à votre écoute, et j'en suis réellement désolée. Serait-il possible que nous tentions de recommencer une relation amicale sur de bonnes bases ?

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau depuis que je suis sortie de chez les fous.

Minerva encaissa le coup. Son regard eut une expression blessée.

- Hermione, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, croyez bien que je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais sachez que ce que j'ai fait, appeler Pomfresh, était pour votre bien… murmura l'animagus.

- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

- Je ne voulais pas vous…

- Laissez tomber, professeur. J'étais sous le choc du sort de Lestrange. J'étais abrutie de médicaments et je ne savais plus ce que je disais, marmonna la brune. Mais je ne méritais pas de passer deux mois là-bas…

McGonagall sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le donna à son ancienne élève.

- Au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui vous croit…

La jeune femme froissa le parchemin et le jeta sur la table de chevet.

- C'est lui qu'il faudrait enfermer, finit par dire Hermione avec ironie.

- Vous avez prévenu les Aurors ? demanda la Directrice.

- Pour quoi faire ? Qui croirait une fille avec un passé psychiatrique ? lâcha vertement la médicomage.

- Moi… répondit Minerva. Et j'aurais dû le faire avant.

Hermione eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Et vous auriez eu la cellule juste à côté de la mienne.

Le mot cellule fut comme un électrochoc pour la brune. Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui vrilla les tempes et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se vit menottée, poussée dans un couloir sombre par des femmes en uniforme. Un pénitencier ? Elle entendait des rires gras, des insultes, puis une voix grave teintée d'un fort accent germanique.

« _Gellert Grindelwald… Que fait une jeune fille, si j'en juge par la voix, dans une sombre cellule de Nuremgard ?_ »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, complètement paniquée. Quelle était cette vision ? Son cœur battait anormalement vite et ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlée.

- Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… balbutia-t-elle, apeurée.

L'animagus se pencha pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage inquiet de son ancienne préfète. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir son geste, Hermione s'était reculée d'un bloc.

- On tente une approche physique de ma douce moitié ? fit une voix qui provenait de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Pansy gagna rapidement le lit de Granger, s'assit à ses côtés et prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- On peut rentrer maintenant ? demanda la Gryffondor, perdue, en se blottissant dans les bras de la Serpentard.

- Malheureusement, ce dragon de Poppy veut te garder pour la nuit. Mais Madame la Directrice de Poudlard va m'offrir l'hospitalité pour ce soir.

- Dors avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seule ici avec Pomfresh, répliqua la jeune sorcière en frissonnant.

- Tu me fais une place ? demanda la vert et argent.

- Je crois que Miss Granger a besoin de… repos, fit remarquer l'animagus.

- Jalouse, professeur ? se moqua Pansy en remarquant le léger tressautement de sourcils de l'animagus.

Pomfresh fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie et contempla la scène avec un regard noir.

- Parkinson ! Où avez-vous eu vos deux premières années de médicomagie ? A un pèlerinage à Stonehenge ? Laissez dormir ma patiente ! Si vous tenez à m'enquiquiner, prenez le lit d'à côté !

- Rapproche-le, s'il te plait, murmura la Gryffondor, apeurée, en se planquant au fonds du sien à la seule vue de l'infirmière.

- Je m'en occupe. Cependant, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire avant de me coucher. Je te rejoins rapidement… murmura la médicomage en caressant les cheveux de la brune.

Pomfresh poussa Minerva et Pansy hors de l'infirmerie et, une fois dans le couloir, la Serpentard toisa du regard les deux aînées.

- Y'a un endroit où je peux fumer, ici ? lâcha la vert et argent.

- Le parc de Poudlard est assez grand, il me semble, rétorqua McGonagall avec un regard noir.

- Bien. Seriez-vous assez aimable de me trouver un pyjama. Et pas un de ces trucs de grand-mère dont vous devez sûrement raffoler… Vous le mettrez sur mon lit, merci. Avec une brosse à dents, si ce n'est pas trop demandé…

Parkinson tourna les talons et prit la direction du hall, un rictus narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle passa devant la grande salle et remarqua qu'une quarantaine de personnes avait décidé de prolonger la fête. Des couples dansaient, des groupes d'anciens amis discutaient tout en buvant un verre. Pansy poussa les doubles portes du château et se dirigea vers le lac. Le vent frais soufflait sur son visage et elle se délectait du calme qui régnait dans le parc. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et, tout en marchant, elle revint sur les évènements de la soirée, analysant les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec McGonagall et Granger. L'ancienne Gryffondor était visiblement perturbée et la Directrice de Poudlard en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait et semblait très concernée par le bien être d'Hermione. Bien plus que l'intérêt d'un professeur pour son ancienne élève. Tout en tirant une bouffée, la Serpentard se promit d'enquêter du côté de l'animagus. Après sa cigarette, bien entendu.

* * *

Hermione s'allongea confortablement et éteignit la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle sentait la fatigue de la soirée s'abattre sur elle et ne chercha pas à résister.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle végétait entre deux eaux, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement.

- Parkinson… Viens te coucher… Et demain, on reparlera de cette comédie qu'on sert à tout le monde… murmura la Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron…

- Sectumsempra !

La voix était froide, métallique, inhumaine. Une large déchirure apparut sur sa poitrine, découpant ses vêtements, sa chair, provoquant une vive douleur aigue. Un deuxième sort la toucha et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! ^^

Ca vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end, on vous embrasse bien fort !

Sygui et Link9


	5. Horgar

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews. Je sais, chaque semaine je me répète, mais vos commentaires nous font chaud au cœur !

Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Horgar**

Pansy envoya négligemment son mégot dans le lac. Elle commençait à frissonner et sentait l'humidité de la nuit tomber sur ses épaules. Elle remonta vers le château rapidement et franchit les portes monumentales en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Elle avait connu des soirées bien plus agréables que celle-ci, mais bien moins intrigantes.

- Quand c'est moi qui mène le bal, mes conquêtes se retrouvent toujours au même endroit. Mais une soirée avec Granger, que de rebondissements ! Ca peut vraiment être le fun de la fréquenter après tout, sourit-elle pour elle-même.

En prenant le corridor pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, elle entendit non loin d'elle les voix de Pomfresh et de la Directrice de Poudlard. L'infirmière ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite de la tournure des événements et, d'après ce que Parkinson comprenait, elle mettait en garde McGonagall sur le fait d'avoir dans ses murs une personne visiblement encore instable. La future médicomage haussa les épaules mais se promit de faire attention à Pomfresh. Cette dernière pourrait avoir l'idée de renvoyer l'ancienne Gryffondor à Sainte Mangouste.

- Voila que je protège Granger ! ricana-t-elle. On aura tout vu ! Une Serpentard qui adopte une Gryffondor…

Pansy poursuivit son chemin et finit par pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait hâte de se coucher aussi elle se dirigea rapidement vers le lit d'Hermione.

« Avec un peu de chance, si elle est réveillée, j'pourrais rajouter une conquête à ma liste déjà impressionnante. Après tout, elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Un peu mince mais bon… En plus, me taper la future ex-future femme de Weasley, ça serait légendaire !»

Cependant, elle s'arrêta net à mi-chemin et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs devant le corps de la Gryffondor, immobile, qui gisait dans une mare de sang sur le matelas. Retenant le cri d'effroi qui montait du fond de sa gorge, elle s'approcha vivement et se retint de vomir en remarquant un morceau de parchemin coincé dans la cage thoracique ouverte de l'ancienne préfète.

LA SOURCE PEUT-ELLE ETRE TUEE ? EXPERIENCE NUMERO 3 : ELLE A UN CŒUR, ON JOUE AVEC, ELLE SE VIDE DE SON SANG MAIS ELLE NE MEURT PAS. ETONNANT, NON ?

Le parchemin bougeait au rythme des battements cardiaques de la jeune femme heureusement inconsciente. Parkinson l'attrapa pour le fourrer dans sa poche et tira prestement sa baguette de la manche de son tailleur pour l'agiter au-dessus de la brune.

- Merde, merde et merde… POMFRESH ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! s'écria la médicomage, conservant difficilement son sang-froid.

Elle vérifia que les organes n'avaient pas été endommagés et réitéra son appel à l'aide.

- Bordel… Mais elles sont complètement bouchées… grommela-t-elle.

Une idée surgit dans son esprit et, tout en cherchant le pouls filant et faible de la brune, elle prit une grande inspiration.

- PEEVES ! s'exclama Parkinson.

Le spectre apparut et eut une grimace dégoutée pendant que la future médicomage tentait de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de l'immense plaie.

- Va me chercher Pomfresh et McGonagall. Ca urge.

- Ouais, j'vois ça, marmonna le fantôme avant de disparaître.

Il fallut encore de longues minutes avant que la Directrice et l'infirmière entrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Ca vous arrive de comprendre le mot URGENCE ? gueula Pansy hors d'elle depuis l'armoire à pharmacie. Je cherche des compresses et des linges stériles mais c'est le gros bordel ici, on trouve rien ! Pomfresh, bougez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle en voyant l'infirmière tétanisée, immobile au pied du lit d'Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Gardez vos questions stupides pour plus tard, Madame la Directrice ! Pour l'instant elle est entrain de mourir… Et si ça arrive, je vous tiendrai pour responsable, gronda-t-elle en arrachant des mains de Pomfresh les charpies qu'elle apportait.

Elle comprima comme elle le put les diverses hémorragies qui vidait de son sang l'ancienne préfète, et couvrit le thorax béant.

- Je file à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle sans regarder les deux femmes encore choquées par la scène.

L'ancienne Serpentard fit apparaître un brancard, interpela l'infirmière pour qu'elle se remue et à elles deux allongèrent précautionneusement la brune dessus. Parkinson agita sa baguette et sortit, la civière flottant derrière elle. Minerva n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des draps couverts de sang. Elle savait que jamais cette vision d'horreur ne s'effacerait de son esprit.

Pomfresh posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa supérieure, la faisant sursauter.

- Minerva, je vous accompagne à Sainte Mangouste… chuchota Poppy.

La Directrice acquiesça sans un mot et les deux sorcières quittèrent l'infirmerie.

* * *

Les heures passées dans la salle d'attente furent les plus longues de sa vie. Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon et le personnel soignant, épuisé, déambulait dans les couloirs. McGonagall, le regard vide sur son gobelet de café posé sur une table basse, se posait mille questions au sujet de son ancienne élève qui était actuellement entre les mains des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête la vision de la jeune femme, la cage thoracique ouverte, dans une mare de sang. La peau pâle de la rouge et or, ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, elle avait l'air presque mort.

La Directrice déglutit et passa une main sur son visage fatigué et éprouvé. Cela faisait trois heures maintenant. Elle ne tenait pas en place mais, paradoxalement, n'avait pas la force de se lever.

« Comment Hermione a-t-elle pu survivre à ça ? » se demandait inlassablement l'animagus. « Comment a-t-elle pu transplaner dans Poudlard ? Les deux éléments sont-ils liés ? Qui est-elle ? »

Une pensée l'angoissait plus que tout : la médicomage lui avait-elle dit la vérité il y avait deux ans de cela ? Y avait-il une possibilité que ces histoires de Sages, de Hauts, de Source existent ?

Le malaise, la peur qu'éprouvait McGonagall se renforça, son cœur se serrant. Si c'était le cas, le séjour psychiatrique de son ancienne élève n'aurait pas dû être.

Elle tapa violemment du poing sur la table basse, faisant tressauter son gobelet, renversant un peu de café. Son esprit cartésien avait pris le pas sur la confiance qu'elle accordait à sa préfète et elle avait rejeté en bloc ce qu'elle avait pensé être des élucubrations. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait cru Hermione ? Serait-elle en ce moment à l'hôpital ?

« Probablement pas… » songea Minerva avec amertume. « Par Merlin, j'ai tout gâché. »

Son manque de confiance avait détruit la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec la jeune femme pendant la scolarité de cette dernière. Sa rigidité avait ruiné tout espoir que cette relation amicale aboutisse sur plus. L'avait-elle voulu ? Minerva ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle se rendait compte, maintenant que la Gryffondor avait frôlé la mort, qu'elle avait désiré Hermione. Qu'elle la désirait encore. Que la déclaration que lui avait faite la brune, à Poudlard, après l'avoir fait rajeunir l'avait touchée profondément. Qu'elle aurait dû répondre au souhait de son ancienne élève. Mais elle n'en avait pas été capable. Et maintenant, Hermione rompait avec Weasley pour officialiser sa relation avec Parkinson.

«J'ai tout gâché…» répéta-t-elle. «A cause de moi, plus rien ne sera possible…»

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard soulagé de la Serpentard.

- Elle est installée dans la chambre 402. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Le docteur Grant vous autorise à aller la voir, fit doucement Pansy.

- Est-ce que vous avez pu… une telle blessure, elle aurait dû… Comment est-ce possible ?

L'animagus n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées et toutes les questions qui la tourmentaient se bousculaient. Elle se leva lorsque Parkinson lui tendit la main.

- Je vous emmène. Venez, proposa l'ancienne vert et argent qui avait l'habitude de voir des familles incapables de la moindre décision dans de telles circonstances.

Arrivée devant la 402, Pansy entra la première, Minerva sur ses talons. La médicomage se dirigea vers les appareils de contrôle vitaux pour vérifier l'état des constantes de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Elle va bien, interpréta-t-elle pour la Directrice.

Puis, voyant que Granger faisait des efforts pour ouvrir les yeux, la médicomage passa une main délicate sur son front.

- Tout va bien ma chérie, tu es en sécurité et sortie d'affaire, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais tu n'as pas à faire l'intéressante pour me conquérir tu sais, c'est déjà fait, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue de la jeune femme de son pouce.

Elle se redressa, tandis qu'Hermione attrapait maladroitement sa main, et se tourna vers McGonagall.

- Je vais vous laisser un instant, essayez de ne pas la mettre sans dessus-dessous, on a déjà eu assez de mal à tout remettre à sa place.

Minerva acquiesça et tira sans bruit une chaise pour l'installer à côté du lit. Pansy embrassa délicatement Hermione avant de quitter la petite chambre. La brune sembla désorientée, ses yeux à moitié ouverts balayant laborieusement la pièce, puis ses paupières retombèrent.

- Que s'est-il passé ? marmonna-t-elle, la voix endormie.

- Vous avez été… agressée, répondit doucement Minerva en caressant le front de son ancienne élève. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine, gémit la brune, la respiration difficile.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle un médicomage ? proposa la Directrice.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant d'une grimace de douleur.

- Non… ça ira… finit-elle par dire.

- Avez-vu la personne qui vous a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas… articula difficilement la future médicomage.

- Ca n'est pas grave, il faut vous reposer maintenant. Vous devez reprendre des forces pour vous remettre de … tout ça.

- Mmm…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre mais… avez-vous une idée de la personne qui s'en prend à vous et qui laisse des parchemins parlant de Source ?

Hermione pâlit si c'était encore possible, et la machine à côté d'elle émit un son strident. Minerva se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne suis pas entrain de dire que vous êtes … malade, Hermione. Je suis seulement à la recherche de celui ou celle qui vous en veut à ce point. Se peut-il qu'un… patient que vous avez côtoyé à Sainte Mangouste il y a deux ans … vous ait entendu parler de Source… soit sorti ces derniers jours et … s'en prenne à vous dans un délire quelconque ?

- Fou un jour, fou toujours, c'est ça ? grimaça l'ancienne préfète.

Minerva baissa la tête avant de reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais demandez donc à votre petite amie de faire des recherches de ce côté-là. Miss Parkinson doit avoir les moyens de consulter les dossiers de patients.

- On parle de moi ? fit une voix amusée.

McGonagall sursauta et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de la vert et argent.

- Vous n'avez pas toutes les données, professeur, murmura Pansy en s'approchant. J'ai trouvé ceci coincé entre les superbes seins d'Hermione.

La Serpentard tendit un parchemin teinté de rouge à l'animagus qui blêmit en le lisant.

- Venez avec moi à la cafétéria. Hermione doit se reposer.

Parkinson se pencha sur la brune qui sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

- Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Dors…

La rouge et or acquiesça vaguement et sa respiration se calma. Pansy fit signe à l'animagus de la suivre dans le couloir et elle referma la porte derrière elles.

- Bien… Que vous a raconté Hermione pour se retrouver en psychiatrie ? Qu'est-ce que la Source ? Vous avez les réponses aux questions que se pose Granger aujourd'hui et il est temps de mettre nos maigres informations en commun.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à cette interrogation. Lorsqu'elle est venue me voir après s'être enfuie de Sainte Mangouste en émergeant de son coma, elle était très confuse. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à dire si elle était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité. Elle était surexcitée, parlait de Sages, de Hauts, de combats … je…

Minerva s'interrompit le temps de s'asseoir en face de la tasse de thé que la médicomage avait récupéré au bar pour elle.

- C'était vraiment inquiétant de la voir dans cet état vous savez, elle avait les mêmes yeux enfiévrés que ce soir, le même discours incohérent. Comme dans un délire… Par Merlin, que lui arrive-t-il ?

Pansy but une gorgée de café avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux verts désemparés.

- Elle n'est pas folle, murmura la vert et argent. Et je vous interdis d'envisager de la recoller chez les dingues.

La médicomage observa rapidement les alentours et soupira de soulagement. Personne n'était pas dans parages. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un écoute sa conversation.

- Bon sang, professeur, réfléchissez un peu. Quelqu'un s'en prend à elle, lui donnant le nom de Source. Elle peut transplaner dans Poudlard, elle survit à une blessure assurément mortelle et…

Elle se tut, se demandant comment formuler la suite.

- Plus tôt dans la soirée, j'ai senti une puissance impressionnante émaner d'elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Vous a-t-elle expliqué ce qu'était la Source, avant de se retrouver en psychiatrie ?

Minerva regarda la médicomage avec circonspection.

- Vous croyez donc ce qu'elle dit ? Peut-être êtes-vous trop… impliquée, après tout vous avez une relation avec elle, ce serait normal que vous cherchiez à la protéger.

- Mes sentiments n'obscurcissent en rien mon jugement. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez Hermione, mais ce n'est pas son état mental. Il y a une bonne raison à son trouble. Reste à savoir laquelle…

L'animagus regardait la fumée monter de sa tasse en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Ses allusions à la Source n'étaient pas plus claires que le reste. Elle parlait d'une énergie formidable, de désir de destruction du monde… Elle disait qu'elle était maintenant la Créatrice… C'est pour cela que j'ai mis tout ceci sur le compte d'un délire faisant suite au sort qu'elle avait reçu pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Elle mélangeait ses deux cultures, sorcière et moldue. Une espèce de délire mystique, c'est ce que je me suis dit.

- Comme si Granger avait l'habitude de raconter n'importe quoi… soupira Pansy, amère. Bien, il va falloir trouver un moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et la médicomage sortit sa baguette de sa manche, aussitôt imitée par McGonagall. Les deux sorcières se levèrent d'un bond alors que Ron Weasley pénétrait dans la cafétéria, furieux, suivi par Harry Potter. Le roux portait sa tenue d'Auror. Son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, son corps tremblait de rage et son regard noir se posa sur Parkinson.

- Espèce de salope ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'ancienne Serpentard.

Un sort fusa et Pansy plongea sous la table pour l'éviter. Les deux tasses volèrent en éclats, répandant leur contenu sur la surface boisée.

- Je vais te tuer ! vociféra l'Auror. Ma femme ! Comment as-tu osé ?

- Ton ex-future femme, rectifia la vert et argent. Que veux-tu, Weasley ? Elle n'a jamais voulu mettre le couvert avec toi car elle était parfaitement comblée avec moi… ironisa-t-elle et argent en se redressant légèrement, sa tête apparaissant par-dessus la table.

Un nouveau sortilège partit mais fut contré par McGonagall avant que le trait rouge n'atteigne l'ancienne Serpentard. Ron se tourna vers la Directrice de Poudlard et la menaça de son arme.

- Vous prenez son parti ? explosa-t-il.

- Je prends le parti de Miss Granger, corrigea Minerva d'une voix posée. Et le fait de s'en prendre à sa… à Miss Parkinson ne la fera pas revenir vers vous. Veuillez baisser votre baguette, Monsieur Weasley.

- Cette… catin a dit aux infirmières de ne pas me laisser rentrer dans la chambre d'Hermione ! Je ne peux pas la voir ! hurla le roux.

L'animagus haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard en biais à la vert et argent qui souriait narquoisement.

- Simple mesure de sécurité, commença la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle a été victime d'une agression et…

- Et je ne veux pas qu'un macaque hystérique vienne perturber la guérison de la femme de ma vie, compléta Pansy. Laisse tomber, belette, tu as perdu.

L'Auror agita rapidement la fine tige de bois qu'il serrait furieusement entre ses doigts et Parkinson replongea sous la table pour éviter le maléfice. Harry attrapa son ami par les épaules et le retint pour éviter que le roux ne se jette sur la vert et argent.

- Calme-toi Ron, supplia-t-il. Professeur, pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'Hermione se rendra au Terrier à sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste ? Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose…

McGonagall se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête et le Survivant entraîna Ron dans le couloir menant au hall de l'hôpital sorcier. L'animagus se tourna vers Pansy qui se relevait en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Vous êtes contente de vous ? demanda sèchement la Directrice de Poudlard.

- En toutes circonstances, répondit la médicomage. Après ce charmant interlude, que diriez-vous de retourner voir notre Source ?

* * *

Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle naviguait entre deux eaux mais la douleur dans son corps l'empêchait de dormir.

Les potions que lui avaient fait avaler les médicomages n'avaient pas d'effets et, en cherchant une position plus confortable, elle fit un faux mouvement et grimaça.

« Si seulement il y avait un remède plus efficace… » songea-t-elle, amère, alors que sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

Une violente migraine s'empara d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle vision s'imprima dans son esprit. Un chemin de montagne écossaise, dans les Highlands. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle connaissant la localisation exacte cette petite route. Au bout, une grotte. Il y faisait sombre. Au fond de la caverne, un lac. Il planait au-dessus de l'eau une lueur presque irréelle. Puis, deux yeux jaunes se détachaient de l'obscurité.

Hermione reprit conscience de son environnement et prit une profonde inspiration.

- La Fontaine de Jouvence… murmura-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Elle ôta les fils qui la reliaient à une machine et entreprit de se lever. Elle tituba et s'accrocha à la table de chevet quelques instants, le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Stabilisée, elle fit quelques pas en direction du couloir et, arrivée au milieu de la chambre, elle eut une idée.

- Si j'ai pu transplaner de Poudlard, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas de Sainte Mangouste ?

Elle se concentra sur sa destination, tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Elle réapparut dans un paysage qui lui semblait vaguement familier, sur le chemin de terre qu'elle avait vu en flash. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait l'entrée de la caverne. Une main sur sa poitrine, la respiration saccadée, Hermione avança lentement et pénétra dans la grotte. Vêtue uniquement de sa blouse d'hôpital, elle frissonna en sentant le froid et l'humidité qui régnaient dans le lieu. Elle remonta difficilement l'étroit passage qui déboucha sur une immense cavité.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée. L'eau du lac était étonnamment claire pour les lieux et une lueur bleue argentée planait sur l'onde.

- Je suis déjà venue ici, j'en suis sûre… murmura-t-elle.

- Effectivement. Il y a deux ans. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt, Ashranak, fit une voix grave et rocailleuse.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sursauta alors qu'une gigantesque silhouette se détachait de l'obscurité. Un troll. La peau de la créature, qui n'avait probablement jamais vu la lumière du jour, était grise et les yeux, ressemblant à ceux d'un prédateur, étaient d'une couleur jaune tacheté de vert.

- Euh… Bonjour… fit Hermione, inquiète.

- Vous êtes blessée, grogna le troll avec un grimace qui découvrit ses crocs aiguisés. Les humains n'ont décidemment aucun respect…

- Vous me connaissez ? Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré…

- Si vous avez des questions, gardez-les pour tout à l'heure. Avant, vous devez vous soigner. Je vais vous donner un verre d'eau.

Le troll agita sa main et un gobelet de fer apparut. La créature le plongea dans le lac puis le tendit à la brune. La rouge et or observa le récipient. Il était finement gravé de runes dont elle ne saisissait pas le sens.

- Buvez, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Hermione porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et but d'une traite son contenu. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, semblant toucher chaque cellule, parcourant chaque veine. La douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil dans la petite chambre de Sainte Mangouste s'évanouit subitement et la brune eut l'impression de déborder d'une énergie nouvelle, la fatigue s'étant envolée.

- C'est… prodigieux ! s'exclama l'ancienne préfète, impressionnée.

- Vous avez faim ? Je vais vous préparer un petit-déjeuner… Vous avez maigri, faut vous remplumer un peu, Ashranak… grogna la créature en se dirigeant vers le fond de la grotte.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec des fruits, du pain et une cruche contenant du thé. Hermione s'assit sur le sol en face de la créature qui faisait de même.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur… euh… Vous avez un nom ? demanda Hermione en attrapant une poire.

- Horgar. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? grogna le troll, vexé.

- Non… J'ai eu quelques petits soucis… médicaux, marmonna la brune en tapotant son front de ses doigts.

- Je vois ça. Vous devriez aller à Awalak. Vous trouverez là-bas la solution à tous vos problèmes.

- Awalak ?

- C'est le nom qui désigne la cité noire. Je crois que les légendes humaines l'appellent Avalon.

- Avalon existe ? s'exclama Hermione. J'en étais sûre ! Comment je fais pour aller là-bas ?

- Si vous savez pas, j'pourrais pas vous aider…

- Pouvez-vous me dire qui je suis ? demanda la brune avant de mordre dans son fruit.

- Vous êtes l'Ashranak.

Voyant que la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils, le troll poussa un soupir.

- C'est le nom que mon peuple vous a donné. Je suis le premier troll ayant foulé la terre. Après avoir guidé avec sagesse mes enfants sur trois générations, vous m'avez confié la responsabilité de la Fontaine de Jouvence. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais Culann devrait pouvoir vous en dire plus.

- Qui est Culann ?

- Votre Wurshak, votre veilleur. Il se trouve sur Awalak.

- Et je ne sais pas comment y aller, murmura Hermione, déçue.

Horgar finit rapidement son repas et essuya d'un revers de la main le jus qui coulait sur son menton.

- Donc, on s'est déjà vu il y a deux ans, soupira la brune.

- Vous êtes venue remplir deux seaux dans la Fontaine. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de l'eau rajeunissante.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Se pouvait-il que le rajeunissement de McGonagall vienne de l'utilisation de cette eau ?

Elle secoua la tête, frustrée. Tout était flou dans son esprit. L'animagus aurait sûrement la réponse à cette question. Mais il faudrait que la rouge et or mette sa rancœur de côté pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Si rester ici vous permet de retrouver quelques souvenirs, je serais honoré de vous accueillir, Ashranak, proposa gentiment le gardien de la Fontaine.

- Je vais devoir retourner à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne faudrait pas que Parkinson s'inquiète. Mais je reviendrai, Horgar, promit la médicomage.

- Comme vous voudrez, Ashranak. Je suis à votre disposition.

Hermione remercia le troll et disparut dans un craquement sonore. La créature se releva et fit disparaitre les restes du repas.

- Satanés humains… maugréa-t-il. J'espère qu'elle retrouvera bientôt ses facultés et qu'elle se vengera de ces mécréants…

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	6. La fin d'un mensonge

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et oui, c'est vendredi, jour béni entre tous, jour du chapitre ! ^^

Aujourd'hui, c'est Sygui qui fait l'upload, car j'ai un mariage et je vais rentrer ivre morte à pas d'heure ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires mais promis, je fais ça avant samedi !

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La fin d'un mensonge**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Pansy parcourait les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste à la recherche d'Hermione. De retour de la cafétéria avec McGonagall, la vert et argent avait eu la frayeur de découvrir la chambre 402 vide. Elle avait attrapé Morgane, la responsable des infirmières dans le couloir, et cette dernière lui avait expliqué que le docteur Granger n'avait pas été vue.

- Elle est sûrement en train de faire des examens, avait proposé la femme.

Pansy s'était contentée d'un regard furieux avant de se retourner vers la Directrice de Poudlard. Les deux sorcières s'étaient séparées pour fouiller l'hôpital, en se donnant rendez-vous dans le hall des urgences trente minutes plus tard.

- Mais où est-elle ? marmonna Parkinson, inquiète. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

Elle déboula dans les urgences, cherchant du regard McGonagall. Son cœur s'emballa en remarquant Hermione, accoudée nonchalamment au comptoir du service, qui discutait avec Grant. Ce dernier la contemplait, stupéfait, avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'emmener dans une salle d'examen. Pansy les suivit de son pas rapide et réussit à se glisser dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Bon sang ! s'emporta la Serpentard. Que fais-tu debout ?

- Je vais bien, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Etonnamment bien, murmura le chef des urgences, éberlué.

Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de son élève et procéda à une rapide osculation.

- C'est… prodigieux, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Vous êtes en parfaite santé.

- Je peux sortir ? demanda la rouge et or.

- Oui… Mais reposez-vous quelques jours. Je vous fais un arrêt de travail. Je ne vous veux pas ici avant la semaine prochaine. Rejoignez-moi à l'accueil que je vous fasse signer le formulaire de sortie.

- Bien Docteur.

Le médicomage la regarda une dernière fois, abasourdi, puis quitta la salle d'examen.

- Granger… Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ! ordonna Pansy en se plantant devant sa collègue.

- Pas ici… chuchota Hermione.

- Ok. On rentre chez moi et tu craches le morceau, je te préviens ! fit sèchement la Serpentard.

Elle se pencha et planta un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la rouge et or.

- Et ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille ! gronda-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça, les yeux ronds devant le baiser et l'inquiétude manifeste de la Serpentard pour elle, et finit par suivre sa collègue jusqu'à l'accueil des urgences de Sainte Mangouste. A leur vue, McGonagall marcha rapidement dans leur direction.

- Tout va bien ? demanda l'animagus en voyant les deux jeunes femmes, main dans la main.

- On a retrouvé la fugueuse, on va pouvoir rentrer, répondit Pansy.

- Déjà ? N'est-ce pas prématuré après… commença Minerva.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, coupa sèchement Hermione.

Grant lui fit signe de s'approcher et la brune se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Par quel miracle est-elle aussi… en forme ? marmonna la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je compte bien le découvrir, fit Pansy sur le même ton.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.

La Serpentard regarda sa montre. Elle avait passé la nuit debout et n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger dans son lit.

- Je vais décommander Londubat et Abbott. Passez donc ce soir dîner avec nous. Il est temps que Granger et vous mettiez vos… rancœurs de côté. Vingt heures ?

McGonagall hocha la tête et se rendit à l'air de transplanage. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Hermione découvrait avec stupéfaction l'appartement de Pansy. C'était un grand duplex dont la cuisine faisait le double du studio minable qu'elle venait de quitter. Un superbe piano occupait un coin du salon, une télé gigantesque trônait devant un canapé que la rouge et or avait envie de tester et la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée était aussi spacieuse que celle de la maison de ses parents.

- Je vais te faire visiter l'étage, fit Parkinson en attrapant les sacs de la brune qui avaient été abandonnés la veille dans l'entrée.

- Laisse-moi d'abord me repérer dans ce niveau, répliqua la Gryffondor, admirative.

La vert et argent s'engagea dans un escalier et Hermione, après avoir jeté un dernier regard au rez-de-chaussée, la suivit. L'étage supérieur était aussi immense, composé de deux grandes chambres et d'une salle de bain digne d'un palace. Pansy posa les sacs dans la première pièce avant d'ouvrir un dressing imposant.

- Bon, tu peux ranger tes fringues ici, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie de les brûler qui me manque. Tu prends ce que tu veux là-dedans, dit-elle en désignant d'un large mouvement de la main les vêtements suspendus à des cintres ou pliés sur des étagères.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Hermione, gênée.

- Je ne les mets plus, alors sers-toi.

- Merci beaucoup, Pansy. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

La Serpentard s'approcha de la Gryffondor et posa sa main sur la joue de la brune.

- Reste en vie et essaye de retrouver tes souvenirs. Bon, maintenant, explique-moi ta guérison soudaine.

- Promets-moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle, murmura la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Pansy acquiesça et s'installa à côté de sa collègue. Hermione raconta alors le flash qu'elle avait eu à son réveil, son transplanage pour les montagnes écossaises, sa rencontre avec le troll et sa découverte de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- L'Ashranak ? C'est un synonyme de Source ? demanda Parkinson à la fin du récit, perplexe.

- C'est mon impression, répliqua Hermione, perdue.

- Et c'est avec cette eau que tu as rajeuni McGo il y a deux ans ?

- C'est l'explication la plus logique… Mais si c'est ça, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Les psychiatres ont réussi à effacer ce souvenir, avec tant d'autres, marmonna la brune, frustrée.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient des sous-médicomages ! soupira la vert et argent. Bref, dans certaines circonstances, des bribes de ta mémoire avant le traitement de ces barbares remontent à la surface. Y a-t-il des choses dont tu te rappelles ?

- C'est plus des sentiments de déjà vu. Par exemple, quand tu es venue me chercher hier soir pour la fête, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène. Ca devait faire partie de mon rêve. Et quand je suis en présence de McGonagall…

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Je vois… fit Pansy avec un sourire amusé. Mademoiselle la pucelle fait des rêves érotiques avec son ancien professeur ?

- Tant qu'on est dans le domaine du privé, pourquoi t'es-tu fait passer pour ma petite amie ? Te rends-tu compte du bordel que tu as provoqué ? Ron va…

- Weasley est un abruti qui ne te correspond pas du tout. Granger… Sois honnête avec toi-même. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! gronda Hermione.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, va le retrouver, répliqua la Serpentard avec un sourire.

Voyant l'embarras soudain de la Gryffondor, Pansy alluma deux cigarettes et lui en tendit une. La vert et argent tira une longue bouffée et souffla doucement la fumée.

- Tu n'en feras rien car, depuis un an que tu le fréquentes, ce que tu ressentais pour lui avant ton coma a définitivement disparu… Tu sais au fond de toi que ça ne reviendra pas. Quelque chose s'est passé pendant tes trois jours de black-out et ce on ne sait quoi t'a complètement changée. Et retrouver tes souvenirs apporterait toutes les solutions à tes problèmes.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait avec Ron, murmura la Gryffondor. Je me dis que, si je ne fais pas ma vie avec lui, personne ne voudra de moi.

- Tu n'as pas pu ignorer les œillades que te lance McGonagall depuis hier soir ! Certes, tu étais dans le coltard la moitié du temps, mais elle ne trompe personne. Et pour ce que j'en ai testées, les Ecossaises sont de farouches… combattantes.

- Je te crois sur parole mais je n'irai pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, rétorqua catégoriquement la brune. Et puis, sois sérieuse ! McGonagall ? Intéressée par la folle de Sainte Mangouste ? A d'autres ! Elle veut juste se racheter.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. A propos, elle vient dîner ce soir. Je te propose de dormir un peu histoire d'être fraîche à son arrivée, conclut Pansy en tapotant sur le matelas. Personne n'a envie de draguer un cadavre.

- Tu as invité McGonagall à dîner ? tempêta Hermione en se levant.

Pansy l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se rasseoir.

- Oui. Car elle est la seule à qui tu as raconté ton rêve. Elle est la seule susceptible d'avoir des réponses. Donc, tu vas dormir un peu, puis prendre une douche et t'habiller convenablement, afficher ton plus beau sourire et être aimable avec elle ce soir.

La brune grommela et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas ça ce soir, merci d'avance, fit-elle en se penchant pour écraser sa cigarette, imitée par la rouge et or.

Elle se rallongea, embarquant Hermione avec elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- J'mets le réveil pour dans trois heures. Ensuite, on ira faire quelques courses afin de passer une bonne soirée ! Ca va être le fun !

- Si tu le dis… maugréa la rouge et or.

* * *

_Pansy et Hermione se faisaient face. Elles étaient dans le parc d'une vieille demeure que la rouge et or ne connaissait pas. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle et Parkinson étaient… plus jeunes. 16 ans, tout au plus. _

_- Je reste ta plus fidèle amie, répondit Parkinson en essuyant le coin de son œil._

_- Ma plus fidèle amie... répéta Hermione d'une voix étouffée. Dire que je ne m'y attendais pas serait mentir. Et bien... Je voulais te remercier pour ces quelques mois qui ont compté pour moi bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

_- S'ils ont compté autant que pour moi, alors tu sais comment je me sens aujourd'hui..._

_La brune eut un mince sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de son amie._

_- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_Quelques paroles furent encore échangées et les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent dans ce qui semblait être un baiser d'adieu._

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, se demandant où elle se trouvait. En voyant Pansy étendue à ses côtés, la mémoire lui revint. La rouge et or passa sa main sur son visage et soupira profondément.

- Un problème, Granger ? murmura Parkinson, à moitié endormie.

- Tu… tu étais dans mon rêve.

- Je fais souvent cet effet-là, répondit la vert et argent en étouffant un bâillement. Mais d'habitude, c'est après la bagatelle.

- Je veux dire, dans le rêve que j'ai fait pendant mon coma. Tu étais dedans. On sortait ensemble.

- J'espère que tu as revécu un passage croustillant, marmonna Pansy en s'étirant mollement.

- Pas vraiment. On rompait. Tu ne voulais pas vivre éternellement.

- Ca me ressemble bien, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

La vert et argent s'assit et alluma une cigarette. Elle tira brièvement dessus avant de la tendre à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est assez flou… Bon sang, je ne m'en sortirai jamais ! grommela Hermione, frustrée.

- Tu devrais sauter McGonagall. Ca te ramènerait peut-être des souvenirs, fit Pansy en s'étirant.

- Jamais ! rétorqua sèchement la brune.

- Jamais parce que tu n'as pas envie ou parce que tu ne veux pas te servir d'elle ? susurra la vert et argent en roulant sur le ventre.

- Je… euh… merde ! lâcha la rouge et or en se levant.

- Sinon, je me propose ! lança joyeusement Parkinson. On va créer une situation pour te rendre ta mémoire. Allez, on retire ses fringues, Miss Granger, et on s'étend lascivement ! Et, s'il te plaît, attends que nous ayons fini pour avoir la migraine

- Dans tes rêves ! rétorqua Hermione, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Apparemment, c'est plutôt dans les tiens, ironisa Parkinson. Mais j'ai conscience d'être un objet de fantasmes…

L'ancienne Gryffondor roula des yeux en affichant une grimace.

- Faut faire les courses pour recevoir sa majesté McGonagall… Quelle idée tu as eu de l'inviter !

- Tu me remercieras, Granger. J'en suis certaine, répondit Pansy avec un large sourire.

- On en reparlera ce soir quand on aura son cadavre sur les bras !

* * *

L'après-midi était trop vite passé. Hermione avait installé ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami et Pansy et elles avaient fait quelques achats pour préparer le dîner. Il était presque huit heures quand des éclats de voix retentirent dans la cuisine et la rouge et or sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour gagner le salon.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empotée ! C'est quand même pas compliqué de couper des fraises ! s'exclama furieusement Parkinson. Va te changer au lieu de me bousiller le dessert !

La rouge et or grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Jeans et chemise blanche. Elle resterait habillée comme ça et si cela déplaisait à McGonagall, tant pis pour elle.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione roula des yeux.

- Tu vas ouvrir ou je dois appeler un elfe de maison pour ça ? aboya Pansy, toujours dans la cuisine.

La brune étouffa un juron et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit pour faire face à McGonagall. Cette dernière avait passé un tailleur moldu noir et sa chemise était du même vert que ses yeux.

« Bon sang, j'aurais dû me changer… » songea Hermione en pensant que Pansy était une fois de plus sur son 31.

- Bonsoir Hermione, fit la Directrice de Poudlard, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit la brune avec un sourire forcé. Entrez, je vous en prie.

La rouge et or laissa passer l'animagus et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle récupéra les fleurs que lui tendait l'Ecossaise et les mit dans un vase qui traînait sur une commode. Pansy choisit cet instant pour sortir de la cuisine et s'avança vers McGonagall.

- Bonsoir Minerva. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ce soir. Whisky ? Granger, va te changer, on dirait que tu sors de l'usine…

- Comme si tu savais à quoi ressemblent des ouvriers, rétorqua abruptement la brune.

Tandis que Minerva suivait la médicomage dans le salon, les deux sorcières pouvaient distinguer à travers les grognements d'Hermione qui grimpaient les marches en trainant les pieds les bribes de son mécontentement.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda l'animagus pour faire la conversation.

- Désolée, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi et ça la rend grognon, fit Pansy en servant un whisky à son invitée. Sans glaçon, je suppose ? ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le verre.

- De préférence, merci. Bel appartement que vous avez là.

- J'ai l'étage supérieur et j'ai acheté le trois pièces au dernier étage. Dès que nous aurons trouvé l'agresseur de Granger, elle pourra s'y installer. Pour le moment, je préfère l'avoir à l'œil, on ne sait jamais. Installez-vous, le canapé est très confortable.

- Vous ne comptez pas… habiter ensemble ?

Pansy s'alluma une cigarette, se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil et tendit l'oreille.

- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

Surprise, la Directrice haussa un sourcil.

- Vous n'êtes pas en…

Elle s'interrompit, prenant la mesure de la révélation et ses conséquences.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait croire ? se reprit l'animagus.

- C'est une comédie que nous avons servi pour justifier ma présence à la fête d'hier. Nous avions dans l'idée que l'agresseur de Granger pouvait faire partie des convives.

- Et pour Ronald Weasley ? Avez-vous pensé un instant à ce jeune homme ?

- De toute façon, Granger l'aurait quitté un jour ou un autre. Je suis une âme très charitable qui lui a évité l'humiliation suprême d'être rejeté devant l'autel ou l'expérience fort couteuse et désagréable d'un divorce. Et dire qu'il m'a traitée de salope, l'ingrat… fit Pansy avec un rictus.

Elle but une gorgée de son apéritif, se délectant des différentes émotions qui passaient dans le regard vert émeraude.

- Vous avez toute latitude pour la draguer ce soir, reprit Parkinson. Je pourrais même vous laisser vingt minutes entre le plat et le dessert. Ca sera suffisant ?

Minerva eut un haut-le-corps.

- Miss Parkinson, c'est… très aimable à vous, se ravisa-t-elle devant le sourire narquois de l'ancienne Serpentard. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ait une quelconque envie d'être … en relation avec moi quelle qu'en soit la manière. Je me contenterai donc de l'aider à recouvrer les souvenirs qu'elle a perdu de malencontreuse façon.

Pansy tira longuement sur sa cigarette, observant avec attention l'Ecossaise. Elle tapa sur le tube et les cendres tombèrent dans un cendrier posé sur la table basse. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. L'ancien professeur en pinçait pour Granger. Mettre ensemble ces deux-là seraient un sacré défi à la hauteur de ses compétences.

« Challenge accepté ! » se dit-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Il semblerait que des bribes de souvenirs remontent à la surface quand vous êtes dans les parages. Je pense donc qu'une présence plus… soutenue, plus rapprochée serait très efficace, susurra Parkinson.

Minerva se cala dans le sofa, faisant tourner le liquide doré dans son verre.

- Pour ce que j'ai vu, et entendu, Miss Granger ne souhaite pas ma présence auprès d'elle. On peut donc supposer que je vais servir d'électrochocs à rebours dans le rôle de la méchante, et vous, vous en profiterez pour faire la gentille médicomage qui prend soin d'elle.

- Cette situation ne m'arrange pas. Si j'ai Granger collée aux pompes, je ne pourrais papillonner à droite à gauche et je ne me suis pas encore occupée de tout le personnel de Sainte Mangouste. Je comptais repartir en chasse demain et je vais avoir besoin de mon appartement.

Pansy eut un rictus et tira sur sa cigarette.

- Donc, vous allez prendre Granger avec vous pour la nuit prochaine. Merci d'avance.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les deux sorcières tournèrent la tête. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mâchoires serrées, le regard noir. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, elle avait renversé un cadre photo.

- Désolée de vous importuner ! lâcha-t-elle, furieuse. Tous vos beaux discours sur l'aide que vous vouliez m'apporter, c'était du flan… Vous êtes entrain de parler de faire du bénévolat avec un chien écrasé qu'on se refile ? Vous êtes… vous êtes…

- Je croyais que tu devais te changer, fit Pansy, navrée, en remarquant que la rouge et or s'était contentée de passer une autre chemise blanche. Il me semble t'avoir dit de bazarder tout ce que tu avais rapporté de ton studio !

La brune allait rétorquer vivement mais les mots injurieux ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Son visage perdit ses quelques couleurs et son regard s'agrandit de stupéfaction et de peur. Elle sentait un sombre pouvoir, terrifiant, qui émanait de Sainte Mangouste.

- Vous sentez cette magie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Si tu parles de toi en colère, c'est sûr, c'est effrayant, fit remarquer la vert et argent.

- Non ! Ca vient de Sainte Mangouste ! insista la rouge et or. C'est obscur, maléfique… Vous la sentez ?

Pansy écrasa rapidement sa cigarette pour se rendre jusqu'à l'ancienne Gryffondor, imitée par McGonagall.

- Calme-toi, respire un coup et décris-nous ça. C'est quoi, comment, où, qui ?

- Laisse tomber… marmonna la brune, de mauvaise humeur. J'vais m'en occuper toute seule.

Hermione transplana et se trouva, quelques instants plus tard, dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier qui était en proie à une agitation peu commune. Des brancards occupaient la moitié de la vaste salle, des Aurors amenaient des blessés de plus en plus nombreux et les médicomages couraient dans tous les sens, allant d'un patient à un autre, parant au plus pressé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-elle au milieu de la foule.

Au loin, elle aperçut Ron qui aidait une femme à marcher. Elle se mit hors de son champ de vision et attendit que l'Auror s'éloigne pour s'avancer dans le hall. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le coude.

- Docteur Granger, que faites-vous ici ? Un conseil, partez sinon vous allez être réquisitionnée pour la nuit… murmura Morgane, l'infirmière en chef. Et avec ce qui vous est arrivé la nuit dernière, si Grant vous voit, il va vous arracher les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? insista Hermione alors que la femme la poussait vers la sortie.

- Encore une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fleury and Bott. Filez ! Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, ordre de l'infirmière.

Hermione se concentra tout en regardant autour d'elle. La magie sombre avait disparu, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Son regard croisa celui de Morgane qui semblait inquiète pour elle. La brune acquiesça, tourna les talons et transplana pour l'appartement de Parkinson, encore plus perplexe que quand elle l'avait quitté.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	7. Magie sans baguette

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Et oui, c'est enfin vendredi, jour du chapitre !

Vous vous surpassez dans les reviews et nous vous remercions du fond du coeur ! Continuez comme ça, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire !

Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Magie sans baguette**

Hermione réapparut dans le salon et fut surprise de voir Pansy qui commençait à servir l'entrée.

- Pile à l'heure. Tu as faim ? demanda la Serpentard, attendant une réponse pour remplir l'assiette.

- Tu peux oublier tout ça. Je fais mes paquets et je libère l'espace pour tes conquêtes, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle eut un rire désabusé et son regard s'assombrit.

- Comment ai-je pu un seul instant penser faire confiance à une Serpentard ? Et comment ai-je pu imaginer qu'en à peine une soirée la plus glaciale de mes collègues avec moi pouvait se changer en quelqu'un de charmant ? J'ai compris le message, je m'en vais.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la chambre d'amis.

- Vous préférez vous occuper de cette dinde ou surveiller celle qui est dans le four ? demanda Pansy à Minerva tout en reposant son plat.

- Je ne peux pas faire pire que vous, soupira McGonagall en posant sa serviette sur le côté de son assiette. Malheureusement, je pense que dans l'immédiat, c'est à vous de lui redonner confiance, et je ne sais pas comment vous aller vous y prendre sans recevoir le plafond de votre appartement sur la tête.

- J'ai des arguments convaincants, fit la Serpentard en remettant son décolleté en place. J'vous fais confiance pour ne pas faire cramer le dîner. A tout de suite…

Parkinson s'engagea dans l'escalier et gagna rapidement la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière était occupée à ranger ses quelques affaires dans ses sacs de voyage. La vert et argent pénétra dans la pièce et ferma bruyamment la porte derrière elle.

- Granger… T'as toujours pas compris que je faisais ça pour t'aider ?

- Cesse de le faire, répondit l'ancienne préfète sans se retourner. Depuis que tu as pris les choses en main, tu as réussi à détruire en une nuit l'espèce de relation que j'entretenais avec Ron, qui était loin d'être satisfaisante, je te l'accorde, mais elle avait le mérite d'exister.

Pansy s'approcha de la brune, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'assit sur le lit.

- McGo en pince pour toi et toi… tu ressembles à une ado pré-pubère quand tu croises son regard. Tu ne me déranges pas, Granger. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux. Dans ta chambre, dans l'appart du dessus ou même dans mon lit, je n'ai aucun souci avec ça. J'essaie juste de faire en sorte que tu recolles les morceaux avec ta dirlo préférée.

- Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Fous-moi la paix Parkinson, tu en as assez fait, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux, répondit doucement Pansy en posant sa main sur la joue de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- J'en sais rien. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je veux finir mes études et continuer à penser que je suis dingue, dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas dingue. Ou sinon, je le suis autant que toi, fit Pansy avant de déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres de son amie. Maintenant, on va dîner. De un, ça ne se fait pas de laisser notre invité seule en bas et de deux, je meurs de faim !

La Serpentard se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione. La brune allait l'accepter quand elle suspendit son geste. La puissance sombre se fit à nouveau ressentir et résonnait dans tout son être. C'était comme un appel auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

- Le Ministère… murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Elle apparut dans le hall circulaire, à quelques pas de la fontaine. Quelques employés vaquaient à leurs occupations, tout en baillant. Elle avança lentement en regardant autour d'elle.

« Par Merlin, je suis sûre de l'avoir sentie… Mais où est-elle ? » se demanda la future médicomage, aux aguets, le corps tendu.

Une fois de plus, la présence semblait s'être volatilisée. Elle emprunta les escaliers et commença à examiner les étages. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rentra dans quelqu'un et eut un mouvement de recul. Deux yeux bleus froids la dévisagèrent et Hermione reconnut le rictus narquois et la chevelure blonde.

- Granger… Tu t'es trompée. Sainte Mangouste, c'est trois rues plus loin, fit sèchement Drago Malefoy en serrant les dossiers qu'il tenait sous le bras. Et vu ton état, le département psychiatrique se situe, comme tu le sais, au quatrième étage. Je suis sûr que les Londubat te referont une place dans leur chambre.

Hermione ignora la remarque et continua son chemin, cherchant l'aura ténébreuse qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt. Cependant, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La force n'était plus là.

- A moins que… marmonna-t-elle en s'engageant dans une vaste pièce qui ressemblait à une réserve.

Elle s'aventura dans les allées, entre les armoires pleines à craquer de parchemins vierges, de plumes neuves. Elle avait l'impression que des résidus de magie flottaient dans l'air et elle suivit la piste pour arriver devant une porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit pivoter brusquement le panneau de bois. Un bruit sec se fit entendre et une bombe explosa. Alors que les flammes se dirigeaient sur elle, une incantation tourna dans son esprit. Son corps réagit immédiatement. Sa main droite se leva, s'agita promptement et un mur de glace apparut entre elle et le feu. Le souffle de la bombe détruisit partiellement sa protection et la rouge et or se trouva encastrée quelques mètres plus loin dans une des étagères de la réserve.

Sonnée, elle réussit néanmoins à se tirer des débris et finit par se relever.

- Je… J'ai lancé un sort sans baguette ? balbutia-t-elle, abasourdie. Comment est-ce possible ?

Une douleur lancinante se fit sentir et elle passa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Elle grimaça en sentant quelque chose de chaud et poisseux. Elle retira ses doigts et les regarda avec dégoût.

- J'suis bonne pour me faire recoudre… grommela-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Hermione ne perdit pas de temps pour transplaner, ne désirant pas se faire voir sur le lieu de l'accident. Elle réapparut dans le salon de Parkinson et tituba avant de s'affaler sur le canapé blanc.

- Granger ! Fais gaffe de ne pas saigner n'importe où ! s'exclama Pansy en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Hermione se contenta de faire un geste grossier du doigt avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Elle déglutit en sentant un parchemin et la future médicomage le sortit rapidement de sa poche.

_EXPERIENCE N°4 : LA SOURCE PEUT SURVIVRE A UNE BOMBE._  
_LA SOURCE EST DANS UN CORPS QUI NE PEUT PAS MOURIR. LA SOURCE EST-ELLE REELLEMENT HUMAINE ?_

- Et merde… Mais comment fait-il ? murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Minerva s'avança vers son ancienne élève et tendit la main vers le parchemin. Hermione la regarda sombrement avant de le lui donner. Pendant ce temps, Pansy avait fait le tour du canapé et avait basculé la tête d'Hermione vers l'avant afin de pouvoir évaluer la plaie

- Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! Tu pouvais pas m'emmener avec toi ? la tança la médicomage en agitant sa baguette. Pour la plaie c'est fait. Maintenant, explique, gronda-t-elle en repassant devant pour faire face à sa camarade.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux m'exprimer sans crainte d'être envoyée chez les dingues… marmonna la brune.

- Pas de soucis, fit Pansy en lui tapant gentiment sur la cuisse. Minerva, je sens comme une odeur de brûler dans la cuisine. Je crois vous avoir demandé de surveiller la cuisson. Vous allez voir ?

- Je ne sais pas faire fonctionner votre four, je vous l'ai dit il y a dix minutes, répondit la Directrice, tout en lisant le parchemin. Votre agresseur est persuadé que vous êtes la Source. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? demanda sèchement Hermione en se levant.

Minerva plia le parchemin avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ancienne préfète.

- Bon, je vais surveiller le plat. On prendra l'entrée en dessert, dit la Serpentard en contournant les deux sorcières.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Hermione attrapa le paquet de cigarettes de Parkinson qui traînait sur la table basse et en fit sauter une pour l'allumer rageusement.

- J'en ai marre des guets-apens, marmonna-t-elle en expirant un long nuage de fumée.

- Ce n'en est pas un, je vous l'assure, dit doucement McGonagall.

- Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Vous m'avez trahie au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de vous, rétorqua durement la rouge et or.

L'animagus encaissa, sans détourner les yeux.

- Vous avez raison de m'en vouloir. Mais ne croyez pas un seul instant qu'il était dans mes intentions de vous nuire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais appelé les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ce jour-là, ils sont venus parce que vous aviez disparu de votre chambre.

- Et comment ont-ils su que j'étais à Poudlard ? Parce que vous avez prévenu Pomfresh en lui disant que j'étais folle ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé et que je vous saute dans les bras ? Croyez-moi, il faudra bien plus que les oubliettes des psychiatres pour que je vous pardonne…

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'expira doucement pour se calmer. Un craquement sec se fit entendre dans le salon et un gigantesque troll apparut dans la pièce. Il était plié en deux et malgré cela, sa tête touchait le plafond. Son visage était couvert de bleus et son bras droit pendait, inerte, désarticulé. Minerva tira rapidement sa baguette de sa manche mais Hermione leva la main, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas attaquer.

- Veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger à cette heure, Ashranak, mais je voulais vous informer qu'une femme est venue prendre de l'eau dans la Fontaine de Jouvence. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher mais elle était plutôt coriace, dit la créature de sa voix rauque.

- Tu es blessé, Horgar, fit Hermione, inquiète.

- Je vais me plonger dans l'eau guérisseuse, ne vous en faites pas. Je voulais juste vous prévenir.

- Tu connais son nom ? demanda la brune.

- Non. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps… de discuter, répondit la créature avec une grimace. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle a les cheveux noirs et qu'elle est âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Bonne soirée, Ashranak.

Sur ces mots, il disparut.

- Donc la force maléfique que je ressens existe bien, commença Hermione en se levant pour arpenter le salon. Il y a une femme derrière tout ça, réfléchit-elle à voix haute en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Une femme assez puissante pour affronter Horgar mais qui a souffert de l'explosion que j'ai contenue…

- Miss Granger ?

- Quoi ? aboya la jeune femme. Vous allez me faire enfermer parce que je parle toute seule ?

- Non, mais vous saignez du nez et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle après le choc que vous avez subi. Laissez-moi regarder.

La rouge et or hésita et, voyant que Pansy ne réapparaissait pas, acquiesça.

- Pourtant, je n'ai vu personne quand la bombe a sauté. A moins que l'explosion ne soit qu'une diversion et qu'elle ait eu besoin de l'eau pour quelqu'un d'autre, continua à murmurer Hermione.

- Peut-être les deux, répondit la Directrice de Poudlard en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de son ancienne préfète. Ce qu'il faudrait savoir, c'est la quantité qu'elle a prise et ce que l'on peut faire avec. Ca donnerait des indications sur ses intentions. Voila qui est fait, vous ne devriez plus saigner. Mais pour le traumatisme crânien, parlez-en à Pansy, elle veillera sur vous cette nuit.

- Oui, bien sûr, entre deux femmes dans son lit, ironisa la brune. Je pense plutôt rentrer chez moi me reposer. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Mais vous, restez dîner. Parkinson a préparé un véritable festin. Je vous conseillerai néanmoins de vous méfier, c'est peut-être une de ses techniques de drague.

- Il va falloir que vous commenciez à faire confiance aux gens, fit sèchement McGonagall en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Et comme je ne voudrais pas entacher ce qu'il y a entre vous et Miss Parkinson, laquelle se met en quatre pour vous, je vais me retirer. Vous m'excuserez auprès d'elle, finit-elle en attrapant son manteau. Bonne soirée, et n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous en voyez l'utilité.

- Et bien, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! aboya Hermione.

Cependant, un déclic se fit entendre et la Directrice de Poudlard ne réussit pas à ouvrir la porte. Pansy apparut dans le salon, tenant un plat de viande et un autre de légumes dans les mains.

- Mais c'est qu'elle comptait nous fausser compagnie ! Que c'est mignon, ironisa la vert et argent. A table ! C'est chaud !

Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une chaise, tandis que Minerva soupirait discrètement en reposant son manteau.

- Miss Parkinson, ce serait bien aimable à vous de ne pas verrouiller les portes pour empêcher les gens de sortir. Je pense que Miss Granger aurait largement préféré que je ne sois plus là.

- Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord… grommela la brune.

- Premièrement, je me fous de ce qu'elle préfère, se moqua gentiment Pansy en servant copieusement les deux femmes, deuxièmement, personne ne sortira de cet appartement tant que vous ne vous serez pas réconciliées. Dans cette affaire, on a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés et je ne serais pas contre un cerveau de plus pour m'aider.

- Je préfère encore me débrouiller toute seule, maugréa Hermione en attaquant rageusement un bout de viande de son couteau.

- Parlez-nous du troll qui est venu vous rendre visite, proposa McGonagall, ignorant la dernière réplique.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'un truc pareil était dans mon salon !

- C'est le gardien de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Et je suppose que je vous ai aspergée avec cette eau avant de gagner mon séjour tous frais payés chez les fous. J'ai raison ? marmonna la brune en attaquant un nouveau bout de viande qui, au vu de la pression infligée, sauta hors de l'assiette pour atterrir dans celle de Minerva.

L'animagus haussa un sourcil, entreprit de piquer le morceau récalcitrant pour le tendre à son ancienne préfète.

- Je crois que c'est à vous. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de notre entrevue à Poudlard il y a deux ans ? demanda McGonagall.

- Non. Les psychiatres ont fait un excellent travail, gronda Hermione.

- Je vous propose de choisir comment vous venger de ce que vous avez subi, à mon corps défendant, et ensuite on en revient au troll et à la femme qui l'a affronté, répliqua doucement l'Ecossaise.

- Quand on en sera à cette partie-là, je vous laisserai le troll et je m'occuperai de la femme, lança Pansy en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Pour ça, on te fait confiance, lâcha froidement Hermione en reposant ses couverts.

Elle repoussa son assiette et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

- Vous voulez qu'on règle nos comptes, Madame la Directrice ? A la bonne heure. Je vous attends dans la cuisine, dit-elle en attrapant son verre de vin.

Elle se leva et passa dans la pièce adjacente. Pansy leva son verre en direction de l'animagus.

- Essayez d'être tendre avec elle, c'est ce qu'elle préfère.

- Je vais tenter de m'en souvenir, répliqua Minerva en se levant pour gagner à son tour la cuisine.

Quand l'animagus entra dans la pièce, la brune faisait les cents pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi avoir accepté cette invitation à dîner ? grommela la rouge et or.

- Je suis venue pour vous aider.

- Foutaises ! C'était il y a deux ans que j'avais besoin de vous. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je me débrouille très bien sans vous !

- Vous avez raison, il y a deux ans, j'ai essayé de vous aider et j'ai pris une mauvaise décision. Vous m'en voulez et c'est normal. Aujourd'hui je crois que vous avez effectivement vécu plus qu'un rêve durant votre coma.

- Dès que vous êtes dans les parages, ma vie tourne au désastre ! rugit Hermione, folle de rage. Il y a deux ans, je perds tout. Et depuis hier, depuis que nous nous sommes recroisées à Poudlard, je subis les agressions d'un taré et j'ai des flashs qui me provoquent des putains de maux de crâne !

Elle tapa du poing sur la table et cette dernière explosa en une centaine de morceaux qui volèrent à travers la pièce. Minerva sursauta devant cet accès soudain de colère. Elle recula devant le regard froid que lui lançait son ancienne élève et les bouffées de magie menaçante qui s'exprimait autour d'elle.

- Je crois que vous êtes entrain de perdre le contrôle de vous-même.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je perde le contrôle ? siffla la brune. Comme ça, vous pourrez voir à quel point je me maîtrise actuellement.

Elle tendit la main, paume vers le ciel, et une boule violette parcourue d'électricité noire apparut pour flotter au-dessus de sa main. Minerva regardait cet enchantement avec autant d'intérêt que d'appréhension.

- Vous voulez me tuer ? demanda-t-elle en maitrisant le tremblement de sa voix.

Hermione cligna des paupières, semblant reprendre conscience de son environnement, avant de faire disparaître son sort et de tomber à genoux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long gémissement.

- Nous nous sommes déjà affrontées… A Poudlard… balbutia-t-elle. A cause de Dumbledore…

Minerva s'approcha rapidement de son ancienne préfète et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Dites-moi ce que vous revivez. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus a à voir dans cette histoire ? Quel rôle joue-t-il ?

- J'en sais rien… grommela la brune. Laissez-moi tranquille avec vos questions !

Sa voix avait repris un ton sec et son regard s'était durci.

- J'essaie juste de vous aider à canaliser les souvenirs qui reviennent, répliqua l'animagus en se relevant et en tendant la main à la sorcière toujours au sol.

La rouge et or ignora l'aide offerte et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage et elle s'allongea à même le sol, tapant l'arrière de sa tête sur le carrelage.

- Je ne suis pas seule… Dans mon esprit.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda doucement la Directrice s'accroupissant à nouveau à côté de la rouge et or.

- Ramenez-moi à Sainte Mangouste… murmura Hermione.

Minerva posa une main fraiche sur le front de son ancienne préfète, tentant de l'empêcher de se cogner l'arrière du crâne.

- Vous voulez aller voir le Docteur Grant ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Pansy ?

- Ramenez-moi chez les fous, supplia la brune. Je suis folle…

- Je ne le crois pas, dit la Directrice, maintenant à genoux, faisant reposer la tête de la jeune femme sur ses cuisses.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je crois que vous vivez quelque chose d'envahissant, mais je ne pense pas qu'un séjour avec les médicomages soit la meilleure solution pour savoir ce qui se passe, reprit-elle doucement.

- Suis-je vraiment la Source ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? chuchota la Gryffondor, essayant de calmer le trouble et la douleur qui l'envahissait.

- Je n'ai pas cette réponse, vous seule l'avez. Et nous allons finir par la trouver, je vous le promets…

- Mais que vois-je là ? Déjà sur le plancher ? se moqua Pansy en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

Pourtant elle cessa de plaisanter en voyant l'air douloureux qui se peignait sur les traits de sa collègue.

- Bouge pas… fit la médicomage, sérieuse, en se penchant sur son amie. Dis-moi précisément où tu as mal.

- Tout le cerveau. Tu veux que je te nomme chacune des zones ?

- Pas besoin… Minerva, allez me chercher ma trousse de soin. Elle est dans l'entrée.

Parkinson agita rapidement sa baguette au-dessus d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

- Plus de quarante de fièvre… Ok… Pas le temps de jouer, fit la Serpentard en se redressant.

Elle ôta rapidement ses chaussures, prit Granger dans ses bras et quitta la cuisine pour ouvrir quelques instants plus tard la salle de bain d'un coup de pied bien passé. Elle posa délicatement son amie dans la douche, et fit couler le jet d'eau froide. Pansy retira sa veste de tailleur et se glissa dans l'habitacle pour retenir Hermione qui glissait le long du mur carrelé.

- Minerva ! Y'a deux fioles vertes dans ma sacoche ! s'exclama Pansy pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Vous me les amenez ?

La vert et argent prit Hermione dans ses bras et la calla contre elle.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, Granger. Si j'ai les tétons qui pointent, c'est pas toi, c'est la flotte… plaisanta Pansy. Bon, on va trouver vite fait bien fait une solution à tes problèmes car les douches, je les prends généralement nue sous une eau bien chaude avec une créature de rêve…

La rouge et or eut un petit gémissement et laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de sa collègue.

- Ouais, c'est à peu près les bruits que j'arrive à tirer de mes partenaires ! ironisa Parkinson. Elle se bouge le train, l'infirmière ?

Minerva déboula dans la salle de bain avec les fioles demandées, le regard inquiet.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

- Evidemment ! fit Pansy en tendant la main pour récupérer les potions.

Elle les déboucha d'un geste souple et fit boire à Hermione le contenu.

- Ca devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques minutes… fit la Serpentard en se contorsionnant pour couper l'eau. Dans le meuble derrière vous, il y a des draps de bain. Vous en sortez deux ? J'vous laisse déshabiller et sécher Granger pendant que j'en fais de même, histoire de pas choper la crève…

- Ca m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas prévu que je vous frotte le dos, fit narquoisement Minerva en tendant une serviette à la future médicomage, avant de s'agenouiller pour commencer à dévêtir son ancienne élève.

- Dès que vous vous approchez d'Hermione, elle tombe malade. Alors, dans le doute, je préfère maintenir une distance raisonnable avec vous… rétorqua Pansy en ôtant ses vêtements trempés.

Complètement nue, elle s'essuya énergiquement et jeta un regard amusé à son ancien professeur.

- Et pas de main baladeuse, je vous surveille ! ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

- Jamais devant témoin, rétorqua l'animagus. Et jamais sans consentement.

Elle réussit à remettre la rouge et or debout pour faire glisser le pantalon trempé.

- Vous allez bien, Miss Granger ? lui demanda-t-elle, la jeune femme ayant posé une main fébrile sur son épaule pour ne pas perdre son équilibre précaire.

- Faut que je m'allonge… fit la brune avant de grimacer, un nouveau souvenir s'emparant d'elle.

- Mouais… Finalement, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour le moment que vous arrêtiez tout contact physique avec elle. Je m'en occupe. Vous me préparez un café le temps que je la mette au lit ?

Pansy noua sa serviette autour de ses hanches et réajusta celle d'Hermione.

- Allez Granger, on va longer les murs car ça m'embêterait que mes voisins pensent que je saoule des filles pas terribles pour en abuser…

L'ancienne Gryffondor marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Les murs sont les meilleurs amis des ivrognes, je te rappelle, et ta démarche laisse à désirer. Et attention aux escaliers !

En ressortant de la chambre où elle avait laissé Hermione dans son lit, Pansy sentit l'odeur du café venir chatouiller ses narines.

- On a trouvé comment faire ? Vous m'étonnerez toujours, fit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir en attendant sa tasse.

- Vous devriez vous rhabiller, fit remarquer McGonagall en lui tendant un mug.

- Je sais que vous n'en avez jamais vu d'aussi beaux, alors profitez ! rétorqua Pansy en regardant ses seins avant de boire une gorgée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur et eut une moue.

- Je vais tenter un aller-retour à Sainte Mangouste, murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Vous pouvez surveiller Hermione pendant mon absence ?

- Bien sûr. Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai besoin d'informations avant d'être sûre. Aussi, je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment au cas où je me plante… rétorqua la vert et argent.

Elle finit d'une traite son café et se leva avant de s'étirer.

- J'suis pas couchée…

Elle s'étira une nouvelle fois et sa serviette se détacha pour tomber au sol.

- Oups… Désolée !

- Votre regard dit le contraire, rétorqua Minerva sans se détourner.

Pansy eut un sourire carnassier avant de s'avancer d'une démarche prédatrice en direction de l'animagus.

- Vous avez l'air d'apprécier ce que vous voyez… susurra la Serpentard.

- Vous êtes effectivement une très belle jeune femme, Miss Parkinson. Mais je ne suis pas intéressée, désolée de vous décevoir, sourit Minerva en prenant une gorgée du liquide amer.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas dans vos moyens ! fit Pansy avant d'éclater de rire. Bon, je reviens au plus vite. Si l'état de Granger se dégrade, appelez-moi sur mon cellulaire. Le numéro est enregistré dans le fixe, c'est la touche 1 en raccourci. Vous y arriverez ou je dois vous montrer ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme toujours, une Pansy en très grande forme !

En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un de ces commentaires dont vous avez le secret, chers lecteurs !

On vous souhaite un excellent week-end et une très bonne semaine.

A vendredi prochain !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	8. Mémoire

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine malgré le temps froid et pourri ? Allez, pour se remonter le moral, voici un petit chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mémoire**

Pansy eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle sentait que sa camarade de jeu était au bord de l'orgasme. Elle décida de ralentir la cadence et Margaret, infirmière du service psychiatrique, grommela son mécontentement.

- J'aime faire durer le plaisir, susurra la vert et argent. Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt une femme aussi sublime que toi ? ajouta-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- On n'est pas dans le même service, répondit l'infirmière dans un souffle.

- Il doit se passer bien des choses palpitantes dans un tel environnement, continua la future médicomage en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de la femme. Je suis sure qu'il y a des personnages particulièrement intéressants ici. Des gens qui se prennent pour des animaux, pour des objets et, soyons fous sans mauvais jeu de mots, pour des héros…

- On a eu un cas assez particulier il y a deux ans. Une jeune femme traitée par le Docteur Carrie Fisher et… Par Merlin, surtout ne t'arrête pas ! gémit l'infirmière en serrant son corps tremblant contre celui de Pansy.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, murmura la médicomage en accentuant son mouvement. J'aurais dû choisir psychiatrie plutôt que chirurgie. Et elle disait quoi, cette patiente ?

- Elle se prenait pour la source de toute la magie dans le monde, haleta l'infirmière. Comme si ça pouvait exister, continua-t-elle en gémissant. Ce fut laborieux, mais on a réussi à lui ôter toutes ces fadaises de la tête.

Pansy se dit que l'infirmière n'en savait pas plus et décida de la libérer de la tension grandissante qui l'habitait.

- Et bien, Margaret, ce fut un charmant tête-à-tête, chuchota la Serpentard en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

- On remettra ça ? demanda la femme avec espoir.

- J'arriverai sûrement à trouver un petit moment dans la semaine, mentit la médicomage. Bonne garde !

Une fois présentable, Pansy se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil du service de psychiatrie.

- Vous êtes la responsable du service ? minauda-t-elle auprès de l'infirmière derrière le comptoir.

- Non, c'est le docteur Morrisson.

- Tout le monde sait que ce sont les infirmières qui dirigent les services, répondit la médicomage avec un sourire enjôleur qui colora les joues de son interlocutrice. J'aurais besoin du dossier d'une patiente du docteur Fisher, je viens de la récupérer aux urgences et je dois faire un récapitulatif de ses antécédents pour mon responsable. Vous pouvez me trouver ça, Sally ? ajouta-t-elle en déchiffrant le badge de la sorcière.

- C'est à quel nom ? demanda l'infirmière, sous le charme de la femme accoudée sur le comptoir.

- Granger, Hermione.

- Le Docteur Granger ? Je ne pourrais pas vous communiquer son dossier, comme elle est membre du personnel. Votre responsable doit m'en faire la demande lui-même. Question de sécurité et de confidentialité.

- Je sais bien, grimaça la future médicomage, mais mon patron me teste en ce moment. Il veut voir si je suis capable de me débrouiller comme une grande fille, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue. Je ne suis pas obligée de sortir le dossier de votre unité… il pourrait être sur le comptoir, vous voyez ? S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard désespéré appuyé par un sourire séducteur, ne me laissez pas à la merci de ce tortionnaire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, fit l'infirmière, contrite.

Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et un rictus étira ses lèvres.

- En revanche, reprit-elle à voix basse, le bureau du docteur Fisher est désert à cette heure là. Et les clés sont ici.

Elle les fit teinter et les posa bien en évidence.

- Je vais aller prendre un café. Vous avez… je ne sais pas… une bonne dizaine de minutes avant mon retour, conclut Sally avec un clin d'œil appuyé avant de tourner les talons pour gagner les ascenseurs.

Parkinson posa négligemment un dossier sur les clés avant de récupérer le tout. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des médecins de l'étage et, arrivée devant la porte, lança un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle avant d'entrer.

- Bon, j'espère qu'elle est ordonnée la toubib, j'ai pas la nuit devant moi, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le classeur vertical.

À la lettre G, elle trouva effectivement le dossier d'Hermione et s'en empara rapidement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça raconte de beau ? marmonna-t-elle en le feuilletant.

Elle parcourut les diverses fiches du doigt et siffla entre ses dents.

- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans un tel état la petiote, avec un tel traitement, c'est même extraordinaire qu'elle ne soit pas devenue folle. Des bouchers ces psy !

Elle agita sa baguette et fit une copie du dit-dossier. Elle fourra les parchemins dans sa poche et, enfin en possession des informations, elle remit tout en place. Elle ferma derrière elle et reposa les clefs sur le comptoir avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'établissement pour vérifier l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Elle se saisit de plusieurs volumes puis s'attabla avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Allez Pansy, justifie ta réputation de meilleure diagnosticienne ! Au boulot !

Elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque et tourna légèrement la tête. Elle avisa un étudiant de quatrième année, Graham quelque chose. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur lui comme quoi il était un prodige de la médicomagie. Enfin, pas autant qu'elle ou Hermione. Pansy eut un regard de braise et lui fit signe de venir. Le jeune homme s'approcha avec un sourire charmeur.

- Salut beau brun… Tu aiderais une future troisième année en difficulté ? commença Pansy d'une voix suave.

* * *

Après le départ de Pansy, Minerva avait commencé à se chercher une occupation. N'ayant pas prévu d'être garde malade, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'apporter des dossiers à traiter. Elle fit le tour du salon, regardant les ouvrages disponibles dans la bibliothèque de la future médicomage. Beaucoup de traités de médecine, quelques livres généraux, des magasines moldus. Elle attrapa un « Point de vue et images du monde » et se demanda comment quelqu'un d'intelligent pouvait s'encombrer de ça. Elle délaissa la bibliothèque et tourna son attention vers divers objets qui meublaient l'espace.

- Une télévision si j'en crois le cours d'étude des moldus. Je me demande bien comment ça fonctionne, marmonna-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle observa l'objet sous toutes les coutures et trouva un bouton sur le côté. Après un haussement d'épaule, elle décida d'appuyer dessus et un bruit sec se fit entendre. L'écran s'illumina et la Directrice de Gryffondor eut un sourire satisfait. Cependant, il se fana rapidement alors que son regard se posait sur les images qui défilaient.

- Elle est… incorrigible ! pesta vertement l'animagus en se demandant comment changer de programme.

Les bruits émis par le film interdit au moins de 18 ans résonnaient dans le salon et l'animagus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une adepte de ce genre de… divertissement, fit une voix fatiguée.

Minerva se retourna pour voir Hermione se trainer difficilement vers le canapé et se laisser tomber dessus.

- Je dirais plutôt que Miss Parkinson est égale à elle-même, répondit l'Ecossaise en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton pour faire disparaître les images suggestives. Vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée de vous lever ? ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Moi non, mais mon estomac oui, grimaça la rouge et or. Vous avez faim ? Je vous prépare quelque chose ?

- Je peux aller réchauffer le repas de ce soir, dit l'animagus en se levant. Il en reste, ça vous irait ?

- Parfait.

Alors que McGonagall s'éloignait en direction de la cuisine, la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

- Professeur… Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, quand je vous ai rejoint à Poudlard ?

- Je vous prépare un plateau et je vous dis ce que je sais. J'en ai pour un instant.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et patienta. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle mâchouillait sans y faire attention ce que la Directrice avait fait réchauffer.

- Merci, murmura la brune. Et désolée que la soirée ait mal tourné. Vous devez mieux avoir à faire qu'être ici.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Je ne me souviens plus de notre rencontre à Poudlard… avoua la jeune femme.

- Et bien, commença Minerva en rassemblant ses souvenirs, pour commencer, vous avez traversé le parc pour me rejoindre face au château, vous trainiez avec vous deux seaux d'eau que vous m'avez envoyés au visage.

- L'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence. D'où votre rajeunissement. Vous en êtes satisfaite ? s'enquit l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un sourire timide.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, avoua l'animagus avec un clin d'œil amusé.

- Donc, je vous ai grossièrement aspergé d'eau. Et ensuite ?

- Vous avez parlé, avec beaucoup de fièvre, de plusieurs vies que vous aviez vécues, de combats, de voyages dans le temps. Vous avez parlé d'une force qui régissait l'univers. Une grosse boule de magie appelée la Source. Vous m'avez alors avoué que vous étiez cette puissance.

- Plutôt délirant, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Hermione. Il s'est passé autre chose avant que les médicomages arrivent ? Ai-je fait des choses… inhabituelles, en dehors de mon bavardage dément ?

- Vous avez remis en état les portes monumentales de Poudlard qui étaient pourtant réduites à l'état de simple bois de chauffe. Sans utiliser votre baguette, ce qui est un exploit. Et puis…

Minerva hésita. Devait-elle tout révéler à la jeune femme ?

- Et ? insista Hermione. Ca peut être important.

L'animagus avait du mal à se résoudre à poursuivre. Elle avait des doutes sur la façon dont la jeune sorcière prendrait les choses. Elle regardait la brune qui s'était figée tournée vers elle, attendant la suite avec un soupçon d'impatience à peine maitrisée.

- Vous avez dit que nous étions mariées, que nous avions une fille et que nous veillions sur l'humanité ensemble. Vous m'avez embrassée.

La fin de la phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure.

- Ah… fit Hermione, gênée.

Cependant, un vague de douleur envahit sa tête et elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

- Notre fille… C'était Rose ? balbutia-t-elle alors que de nouveaux flashs pénétraient son esprit.

La Directrice se rapprocha de la sorcière et lui prit la main.

- Je crois que c'est ça, c'est le prénom que vous avez prononcé. Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Miss Parkinson ?

La voix de l'animagus était inquiète et, tandis qu'elle attrapait le verre d'eau sur le plateau pour le tendre à la sorcière, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- J'ai des souvenirs, murmura Hermione en se massant les tempes.

Elle attrapa le verre et le but d'une traite.

- Je nous vois, dans des situations qui ne sont jamais arrivées, mais elles paraissent si réelles. Pansy a raison, vous êtes la clé de ma mémoire… Désolée professeur, mais je crois que nous allons devoir passer du temps ensemble.

- Je vous ai proposé mon aide et je ne reviens pas là-dessus. Nous passerons le temps nécessaire à vous permettre de retrouver tout ce qui a été perdu. Cependant, en parlant de temps à accorder, il faudrait que vous alliez voir Monsieur Weasley. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe entre vous. Si vous rompez avec lui, ayez l'honnêteté de le lui dire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, abattue.

- Je sais… Mais c'est quelque chose qui m'est tombé dessus, sans prévenir. Une brillante idée de Parkinson, ironisa-t-elle.

- Si vous expliquez à Ronald que c'était une mise en scène, il comprendra, dit doucement l'ancien professeur.

- Je pense que finalement, c'est une bonne chose. Ron mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas…

* * *

Quand Pansy rentra chez elle, elle était épuisée. Il était près de 4 heures du matin et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Une fois dans l'entrée, elle ôta ses escarpins et sourit à la vue de Minerva, endormie dans le canapé. Et son sourire s'élargit en remarquant qu'Hermione ronflait doucement, la tête posée sur les genoux de l'animagus qui allait avoir de sacrées courbatures à son réveil. Dormir assis n'était jamais bon pour les muscles et les articulations.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement des deux femmes et effleura de ses doigts la joue de McGonagall. La Directrice de Poudlard papillonna des yeux et sembla se demander un court instant où elle se trouvait. Puis, elle bailla avant de se frotter sa nuque.

- Besoin d'un massage ? chuchota Pansy avec un haussement de sourcil coquin.

- S'il est thérapeutique oui, sinon j'irai chercher une potion. Du nouveau ? chuchota-t-elle.

Parkinson passa dans le dos de l'animagus et, après avoir réchauffé ses mains, les posa pour masser délicatement le cou raidi de son ancien professeur.

- Effectivement… murmura la Serpentard. Mais faudra convaincre Granger. Vous vous en chargerez ?

- Je ne suis pas dans ses bonnes grâces, vous devez vous en être aperçue. Que faut-il lui suggérer ?

- Elle s'est quand même endormie sur vos genoux. C'est que ça va mieux entre vous. Penchez la tête légèrement en avant, ordonna doucement la médicomage en appuyant un peu plus du pouce. Je pense qu'elle devrait consulter un hypnotiseur.

- Quoi ? fit McGonagall en haussant le ton. Vous voulez l'envoyer voir un charlatan, perdre son temps dans une foire qui s'amuse de la crédulité des gens ? ajouta-t-elle en se contrôlant à nouveau. Nous parlons de Miss Granger, je vous le rappelle.

- On se penche, répéta Pansy en poussant l'animagus sur le haut du dos. Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette solution car vous ne comprendriez pas la moitié du tiers du quart des termes que j'emploierais. Mais je suis presque certaine que c'est la réponse à son problème. Vous vous êtes bloquée un nerf au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Ne bougez pas…

Les mains de la médicomage glissèrent jusqu'au nœud et les doigts reprirent le massage. Minerva grimaça lorsque le pouce se fit plus insistant dans la zone douloureuse.

- On ne peut pas lui proposer de voir un charlatan. Il n'y a pas un médicomage sérieux qui croit à ce type de chose. Où pensez-vous trouver quelqu'un qui pratique ce... cet... ce truc, et qui soit crédible ? continua-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je suis un médicomage sérieux et j'y crois, gronda Pansy avec un petite tape derrière la tête de la Directrice de Poudlard. Pour en trouver un bon, je vais me renseigner auprès de collègues qui ont arrêté de fumer grâce à ça. Et au pire, je prendrai un livre et je n'aurai qu'à suivre la recette.

McGonagall grommela.

- Si en plus il faut que vous vous improvisiez hypnotiseur, Miss Granger a le temps de retrouver ses souvenirs toute seule. Là, vous êtes exactement sur la douleur, ajouta-t-elle.

- Très chère Minerva, avec le temps, vous apprendrez que je sais tout faire, chuchota Pansy. Attention, j'vais vous faire gémir… Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas la première et certainement pas la dernière.

Et, avec un sourire amusé, Parkinson décoinça le nerf en une douce caresse. McGonagall retint une faible plainte, amusée de ne pas donner ce plaisir à la future médicomage. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de la remercier.

- Vous faites des merveilles de vos doigts, dit-elle avec une fausse attitude sérieuse.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu. Bien, si vous voulez rentrer à Poudlard, vous pouvez y aller. Mais si vous préférez dormir ici, pas de soucis. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Granger.

- Vu l'heure, je pense que je vais repartir à l'école. J'aurai juste le temps de me rafraichir et de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires avant d'aller consulter les dossiers de Poppy pour voir ce qu'elle y a consigné en relation avec Miss Granger. Je vous ramènerai ces éléments si vous le souhaitez. Si vous avez une couverture pour elle, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son ancienne élève, elle est complètement épuisée. Elle a encore eu de nombreux flashs durant votre absence.

Minerva se dirigea vers l'entrée, enfila son manteau et se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue, professeur, fit Pansy en s'allongeant sur le canapé avant de prendre la rouge et or dans ses bras. Passez quand vous voulez.

Hermione se blottit contre la Serpentard et un ronflement joyeux se fit entendre. Minerva sourit devant le tableau.

- Bonne fin de nuit, Miss Parkinson.

Pansy s'alluma d'une main une cigarette et souffla doucement la fumée.

- De même, Madame la Directrice. Passez donc boire le thé dans l'après-midi.

- Je viendrai, murmura McGonagall avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla au petit matin et remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras de Parkinson. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement. Hermione se lova un instant dans la chaleur rassurante de la Serpentard. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'angoisse de la situation l'envahit subitement. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de sa camarade et tenta de se calmer

- Hmmm… Granger… A te blottir comme ça, tu dois me confondre avec McGo… J'suis pourtant pas aussi vieille, marmonna Pansy d'une voix endormie. Et beaucoup mieux gaulée.

- Imbécile, murmura la brune.

Le bras de la Serpentard se glissa dans le dos de la Gryffondor pour la serrer contre elle.

- Rendors-toi. J'ai payé de ma personne pour t'aider cette nuit, faut que je recharge les batteries… ajouta Parkinson, prête à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

- Tu as surtout besoin d'un bon café et d'un solide petit-déjeuner, murmura la rouge et or en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Elle se leva et s'étira mollement.

- J'ai encore besoin d'une petite heure de sommeil… Mais fais comme chez toi, fit Pansy avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri en voyant son amie se rendormir et fila sans bruit dans la chambre d'ami. Elle récupéra ses affaires de toilette et ouvrit le dressing pour choisir des vêtements pour la journée.

Quelque chose bougea au fond de la penderie puis un sifflement se fit entendre. Un cobra surgit d'entre quelques boites à chaussure et se redressa avant de faire claquer ses mâchoires dans une attitude menaçante.

La brune résista à l'envie de partir en courant et retint avec peine le cri qui montait le long de sa gorge.

- Tout doux… On ne panique pas… murmura-t-elle, n'osant plus bouger. Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus. Tu vas gentiment ranger tes crocs et t'endormir paisiblement que je puisse sortir sans mouvement brusque pour taper une crise d'hystérie dans la cuisine, d'accord ?

- Tu n'es pas humaine, siffla le serpent. Pas complètement. Qui es-tu ?

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Je… je te comprends.

- C'est bien. C'est appréciable de ne pas avoir à mordre pour se faire entendre, répondit le cobra. Les humains sont si obtus.

- Qui t'a amené ici ? Tu t'en souviens ?

- Un homme. Un porteur de baguette. Il m'a arraché à ma terre natale et je me suis réveillé près de cette fenêtre ouverte… Je me suis caché où j'ai pu.

La brune jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté et nota mentalement de vérifier toutes les fenêtres de la maison.

- Un homme ? Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas une femme ?

- Sûr… Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

- Et tu viens d'où ?

- J'étais dans une rizière…

- Ca m'aide grandement. Si je te prends dans mes bras, tu ne me mordras pas ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Tu es trop maigre. Il n'y a pas assez à manger, répliqua la créature.

- Un serpent qui a de l'humour, on aura tout vu… marmonna Hermione en posant sa main sur le reptile.

Ce dernier s'enroula autour du bras de la rouge et or et cette dernière les fit transplaner.

* * *

Pansy lâcha un juron, agacée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et le manque de sommeil allait altérer la beauté saisissante de son visage.

- Comment vais-je faire pour me dégoter une fille ce soir avec des cernes immondes ? râla-t-elle en gagnant rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur la peau.

Elle se saisit d'une serviette et s'essuya rapidement avant de prendre sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice.

- J'espère que Granger a trouvé de quoi s'occuper, marmonna-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, frappant à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

Aucune réponse ne vint et Parkinson fronça les sourcils. Elle appuya sur la poignée et pénétra dans la vaste pièce. La rouge et or avait disparu et un parchemin était posé négligemment sur le lit. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et blêmit en le lisant.

_LA SOURCE EST FOURCHELANG. INTERESSANT. L'EXPERIENCE N°5 EST CONCLUANTE._

- Merde… Mais où est-elle passée ? murmura Pansy d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bises et à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Rupture au Ministère

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Merci, mille mercis !

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rupture au Ministère**

_Le même matin, à Poudlard_

Severus Rogue, songeur, tapotait de ses doigts le rebord de son cadre. Son menton était appuyé sur sa paume de libre et un rictus étira ses lèvres alors que Minerva poussait un soupir d'agacement. Dumbledore, quant à lui, souriait à son ancienne adjointe, tout en mâchonnant un bonbon au citron. Ses yeux bleus pétillant allaient de son voisin de tableau à l'écossaise.

- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? aboya l'animagus. Je n'ai pas toute ma journée !

- Vous me demandez la liste des ennemis potentiels de Granger. Ca ne se fait pas en dix minutes. Je pourrais vous donner une centaine de noms sans avoir à réfléchir, répondit Rogue d'un ton patient, comme s'il expliquait à un enfant hyperémotif que deux et deux font quatre, et non cinq comme il le pense.

- Comme d'habitude, vous exagérez, répliqua doucement Dumbledore. Hermione est une jeune femme très appréciée par ses pairs.

- Je crois être, au contraire, bien en-dessous de la vérité, ironisa le maître des potions. Nous avons la quasi-totalité des élèves de Serpentard qu'elle a côtoyés pendant sa scolarité. Ajoutons à ce chiffre déjà conséquent les Mangemorts survivants et leur famille, des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle rancuniers et jaloux… Je vois bien deux cents personnes. C'est un bon début, non ?

Minerva s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, épuisée d'avance.

- Cependant, on va affiner la recherche en y ajoutant des critères. Votre dingue est assez puissant et intelligent pour berner votre Miss Je Sais Tout. Donc, ce ne peut être Weasley ou Potter, continua l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

- Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à Hermione ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'ils la détestent ? se moqua Severus. Granger s'est affichée avec Parkinson devant tout le gratin du monde sorcier. Weasley pourrait avoir eu l'envie de lui arracher le coeur avant de se rendre compte que sa dulcinée n'en avait pas...

- J'espère qu'il y a d'autres raisons moins superficielles pour commettre une telle atrocité, grommela McGonagall. Et je vous signale que Monsieur Potter est resté en bon terme avec Miss Granger.

Rogue eut un nouveau rictus et secoua la tête.

- Rassurez-vous, ils sont trop stupides pour mettre au point un plan aussi diabolique. Moi-même, j'avoue être impressionné par le génie machiavélique qui se cache derrière le sorcier qui vous joue des tours…

- Vous pourrez lui faire une déclaration d'amour quand nous l'aurons trouvé, coupa Minerva alors qu'Albus éclatait de rire. Maintenant, arrêtez de fantasmer et aidez-moi !

Severus soupira et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Bien, prenons la liste déjà établie et éliminons les noms un par un. Potter, Weasley n°1, 2, 3 et suivant, trop bêtes…

* * *

Quand Hermione réapparut dans sa chambre, une main s'abattit durement sur sa joue. Elle encaissa la gifle sans broncher et jeta un regard perplexe à Pansy.

- Mais… que… commença la rouge et or.

- Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça, surtout avec un malade à tes trousses ! tonna la vert et argent.

Hermione posa sa main sur la marque qui rougissait et fronça les sourcils.

- Par Merlin, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi...

Pansy l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Bien sûr, triple idiote, marmonna la Serpentard, bougonne. Je commence à me faire à ta présence.

Elle alluma deux cigarettes et en tendit une à la Gryffondor.

- Un hibou est arrivé, reprit-elle. Une lettre de ta belette. Il veut te voir ce midi au restaurant du Ministère.

- Et merde... murmura Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux. Mais le sais-tu ? demanda doucement Pansy en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa collègue. Je peux venir avec toi et avouer à Weasley que notre relation n'était qu'une comédie pour débusquer le type qui te harcèle et t'agresse. Mais tu peux y aller seule et lui annoncer que tu ne l'aimes pas comme lui t'aime et qu'il vaut mieux en rester là.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je crois que la deuxième option est plus raisonnable que la première… J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez pas assortis.

- Et bien, tu sais plus de choses que moi... soupira la brune, abattue.

- Je ne me suis jamais trompée pour ce genre de chose. Tout comme je reste persuadée que Minerva est la personne qu'il te faut, et vice et versa.

- McGonagall, je ne suis pas prête de lui refaire confiance un jour.

- Tu as besoin d'elle et elle réussira mieux que quiconque à te tirer d'affaire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répliqua abruptement Hermione en se levant, je vais bien m'en sortir toute seule ! Une question d'habitude.

Pansy attrapa Hermione par les hanches et se pencha pour capturer brièvement les lèvres de la brune.

- Va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser à tout bout de champ, ça devient gênant... bougonna la rouge et or en se dégageant.

- Genre, ça ne te plaît pas, plaisanta Pansy. Bon, on va te préparer pour ton rendez-vous avec Weasley. Alors, quelle option choisis-tu ?

La Gryffondor regarda la future médicomage dans les yeux.

- La rupture... lâcha-t-elle.

Parkinson eut un sourire victorieux.

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! Je suis une pro la dedans. Et puis... Weasley ne s'est jamais fait larguer ? On va pouvoir enchaîner tous les clichés, ça va être hallucinant !

* * *

Hermione pénétra d'un pas incertain dans le restaurant du Ministère. Elle remarqua aussitôt Ron assis à une table au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Le roux avait les yeux gonflés rivés sur un verre vide, près d'une bouteille toute aussi vide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et traversa la pièce.

L'Auror bougea mollement la tête et suivit du regard la jeune femme. Il ne se leva pas quand elle se trouva près de lui et elle prit place sans qu'un mot fut échangé. Ils se regardèrent un instant et tous deux surent immédiatement que la conversation n'allait pas être évidente. Ron leva la main et un serveur vint aussitôt.

- La petite sœur... marmonna-t-il en désignant la bouteille.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction du bar pour revenir presque aussitôt avec la bouteille de vin débouchée. Le futur Auror s'en servit un verre et, après une hésitation, fit de même pour Hermione.

- Ecoute... commença la brune d'une voix douce. Je ne sors pas avec Parkinson.

- Tu t'es pourtant affichée à Poudlard avec cette...

- Je ne te trompe pas avec elle et, pour ce que ça vaut, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. J'ai certains... soucis en ce moment et j'avais besoin de ce stratagème. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir, Ron.

Le roux leva les yeux de son verre et regarda sa fiancée. La surprise se partageait avec l'espoir. La rouge et or se sentit mal de devoir tuer cette lueur dans l'œuf.

- Mais tout est fini entre nous. Je suis désolée...

Le visage de Ron sembla s'affaisser.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas. Tu dis ne pas sortir avec elle, je veux bien te croire, mais tu m'annonces que tu me quittes ? Pour quel motif ?

Le ton de sa voix commençait à se durcir et Hermione se concentrait sur les phrases que lui avait fait répéter Pansy.

- On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, Ron. Pas comme un couple. Tu as besoin d'une femme présente au foyer, qui saura te choyer comme tu le mérites, et ce n'est pas moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, extraordinaire, mais je préfère qu'on reste ami. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, débita-t-elle très rapidement, pas du tout à l'aise.

- Mais… je… tu… j'ai jamais rien demandé d'extraordinaire, j'ai pas eu de gestes déplacés… pourquoi ça pourrait pas marcher nous deux ?

La brune se trouva un instant interdite. Pansy avait envisagé plusieurs remarques, toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres, mais pas celle que venait de prononcer Ron.

- Et bien... je... Je ne suis plus moi même depuis que je... suis sortie de Sainte Mangouste et... la Hermione que tu aimais n'existe plus. Et je me rends compte que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi avant ma convalescence ne sont plus. Je pensais qu'ils reviendraient, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et Merlin sait que j'aurais voulu que ce soit différent.

- C'est le mariage, c'est ça ? Je savais que j'aurais pas dû écouter ma mère ! J'ai pas de problème à le repousser ma chérie, même à l'annuler, on n'est pas obligé, tenta encore le rouquin en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

L'apprentie médicomage l'ôta doucement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation cauchemardesque.

- Non, ce n'est pas le mariage. C'est notre couple qui ne va pas, Ron. Tu n'es pas la personne qu'il me faut.

Et en voyant le regard amoureux de Ron, elle se résigna à lui briser définitivement le coeur, à mentir honteusement, quitte à passer pour la pire des garces, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé et je ne te trompe pas. C'est l'exacte vérité. Mais je... je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, murmura-t-elle, espérant que son ami allait croire à ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu mens Granger, et tu mens mal, gronda l'Auror en se resservant du vin. Tu commences par dire que c'est toi le problème, après tu dis que c'est moi qui colle pas dans le portrait et maintenant tu me sors un amoureux du chapeau ? Me prends pas pour un con ! T'es en couple avec cette putain de Parkinson !

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Parkinson ! répliqua la brune avec un regard noir. C'est une bonne amie, rien de plus.

- Alors qui ? demanda froidement le roux. Qui est mieux que moi ? Avec qui te vois-tu vivre ?

- McGonagall ! répondit rapidement Hermione avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Un lourd silence plana quelques secondes, Ron tout aussi abasourdi que son ex-fiancée qui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Soit t'es con, soit t'es dingue, et comme t'es Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est vraiment la camisole qui te va le mieux au teint ! cracha-t-il en se levant brusquement, faisant bruyamment tomber sa chaise en arrière et renversant la bouteille de vin sur son ex-fiancée.

La brune bondit hors de son siège et sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle tourna les talons et marcha prestement vers la sortie, son pantalon trempé d'alcool, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, son regard rivé sur le sol. Elle était presque arrivée à l'aire de transplanage quand elle rentra brusquement dans quelqu'un. La personne l'attrapa par le coude pour qu'elle ne chute pas et Hermione leva la tête pour savoir qui elle avait grossièrement bousculé. Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant les yeux émeraude.

- Evidemment... lâcha-t-elle, furieuse.

- Hermione… commença l'animagus sur la réserve avant de voir apparaître dans son champ de vision un Ron Weasley plutôt hystérique.

- Et merde... grommela Hermione. Vous ne pouviez pas plus mal tomber...

Ron marchait d'un pas décidé dans leur direction, les poings serrés.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! lança-t-il rageusement. À peine débarrassée de l'encombrant fiancé, tu te précipites dans les bras de ton professeur préféré ! Finalement, tu n'es pas une menteuse. Seulement une dingue. Tu ferais mieux de retourner te faire soigner chez les fous ! Les trois premiers mois n'ont visiblement pas suffi.

Minerva haussa largement un sourcil en toisant alternativement Hermione et Ron.

- Monsieur Weasley, un peu de tenue je vous prie, vous êtes dans un endroit public, et en uniforme de surcroît. Miss Granger, un mot en privé peut-être ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, assommée par les propos de son ex. Ron profita du silence pour livrer le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, Madame la Directrice ! Vous qui êtes l'image même de la morale et de la droiture, quelle désillusion ! Enfin, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour supporter cet iceberg. Son cœur est de glace. Quand au reste... Frigide est le seul terme qui me vient à l'esprit !

- Monsieur Weasley ! gronda la Directrice. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez très atteint par votre rupture, et bien que je ne comprenne pas très bien vos propos, il ne me semble pas utile d'insulter Miss Granger. Je vous conseille donc de rejoindre votre domicile et de prendre le temps de vous remettre.

- Finalement, je me suis trompé de salope. Ce n'est pas Parkinson que j'aurais dû attaquer, mais vous ! siffla-t-il en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Hermione sortit la sienne à son tour et la pointa directement sur le jeune homme.

- Essaie seulement de jeter un sort, et on sera deux à Sainte Mangouste. Moi chez les dingues, toi à la morgue, dit-elle froidement.

Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures. Ron finit par jurer et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. La brune soupira et rangea la fine tige de bois.

- Ne dites rien, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais ramasser les lambeaux de ma dignité et rentrer chez Pansy...

La Directrice sortit un mouchoir de sa manche et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Vous avez un peu de … vin qui a séché sur votre joue, dit-elle doucement en indiquant en miroir sur sa propre joue l'endroit.

La brune se saisit du bout de tissu et se frotta grossièrement la pommette.

- Merci, fit-elle un peu abruptement. Je vous le rendrais propre. Je... Je vais y aller.

- Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi Monsieur Weasley m'a traitée de… si cavalière façon ?

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour avoir une telle conversation et… je ne suis pas en état, marmonna Hermione, dépitée. Mais je suis sûre que nous nous recroiserons dans la journée chez Parkinson.

Elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de gagner l'aire de transplanage. Elle disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître un instant plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement de Pansy. Elle frappa trois coups sur la surface boisée et la médicomage lui ouvrit rapidement. La vert et argent observa les vêtements tâchés et fronça le nez.

- Par Merlin, tu pues la vinasse bon marché. J'en déduis que ça s'est mal passé, commenta Parkinson en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer la rouge et or.

- Tes clichés n'ont pas marché, pesta la brune.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas su les utiliser correctement, rectifia Parkinson. On va prendre un café et tu vas tout me raconter.

Elles passèrent dans la cuisine et se trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard attablées, l'une et l'autre tenant entre les mains un mug fumant. Hermione fit un résumé de son entrevue avec Ron et la rencontre inopinée avec McGonagall. Pansy éclata de rire à la fin du récit de son amie.

- Tu lui as dit être amoureuse de McGo ? lâcha-t-elle, hilare.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… avoua la brune. C'est sorti tout seul. Je cherchais à le blesser pour qu'il ne s'acharne pas.

- A mon avis, c'est réussi, ironisa Pansy. Maintenant que tu as pris conscience de l'attirance qui vous lie toutes les deux, tu comptes faire quoi pour t'attirer les faveurs de la belle et farouche Ecossaise ?

- Rien ! s'offusqua Hermione. Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je… avec…

Parkinson eut un regard navré pour la brune et secoua mollement la tête.

- Granger… Que va-t-on faire de toi ? soupira la Serpentard.

Elle but une courte gorgée de café, le temps de rassembler ses idées.

- McGo a fait une erreur, et tu en as payé les conséquences. Tu les paies encore, je sais. Mais ça partait d'une bonne intention.

- L'enfer en est pavé… grommela l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Tu vois que tu sais manier les clichés, plaisanta la vert et argent. Elle veut t'aider et je dois dire qu'avec ton agresseur, je ne cracherai pas pour un cerveau de plus. Maintenant, file à la douche, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la dernière rame du métro avec tous les poivrots qui rentrent d'un baraton…

Les deux sorcières gagnèrent le salon quand un hibou pénétra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte, lâcha un parchemin roulé sur Hermione avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les deux médicomages fixèrent le morceau de papier et l'ancienne Gryffondor s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Elle le déroula et reconnut l'écriture majuscule.

_LA SOURCE SEMBLE HUMAINE, MAIS L'EST-ELLE VRAIMENT ?_  
_LE PROPRE DE L'HOMME EST D'EPROUVER DES EMOTIONS. C'EST-CE QUE NOUS ALLONS VOIR. POUR L'EXPERIENCE NUMERO 6, REGARDE PAR LA FENETRE… SINON QUELQU'UN MOURRA._

Hermione lâcha le parchemin comme si elle s'était brûlée les doigts et, après avoir poussé délicatement Parkinson, s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon. Son regard balaya la rue, tous ses sens en alerte. Au loin, des passants vaquaient à leurs occupations, des familles se promenaient, des livreurs déchargeaient leur camion devant des boutiques.

- Recule-toi Hermione, c'est un piège.

Une petite fille, un ballon à la main, traversa sur le passage piéton. De l'autre côté de la rue, sa mère arrangeait le dernier né dans la poussette. Un peu plus loin, un couple de vieux trottinait, croisant un jeune homme qui promenait son chien.

- Eloigne-toi de cette fenêtre, insista Pansy. Tu es exposée.

- Moins que ces gens… murmura la brune.

Une voiture déboula à toute allure dans la rue et le conducteur avait visiblement perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. L'automobile braqua et allait grimper sur le trottoir pour poursuivre sa course folle. Hermione tira rapidement sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita pour envoyer un sort mais son trait de lumière fut dévié avant d'atteindre la carrosserie.

- Merde ! lâcha-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Pansy s'approcha vivement de la fenêtre pour voir la jeune femme réapparaître entre la voiture et la mère de famille qui luttait toujours avec sa poussette. La future médicomage poussa la femme hors de la trajectoire, donna un coup de pied dans le landau qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant que le pare-choc de la voiture lui fauche les jambes au niveau des genoux. Elle se sentit décoller en arrière, son dos percutant le pare-brise. Une nouvelle fois en l'air, elle vit qu'elle se rapprochait du toit du véhicule et transplana avant l'impact pour atterrir lourdement sur la moquette du salon. Un bruit assourdissant de métal se fit entendre et la rouge et or en déduisit que la voiture avait dû s'encastrer dans un mur.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda la vert et argent en se penchant sur elle.

Hermione passa ses mains sur ses jambes et retint un hurlement de douleur. Elle retira vivement ses doigts, couverts de sang.

- Encore ma jambe droite… Comment ca se passe, dehors ?

Plusieurs sirènes retentirent dans la rue et Parkinson observa rapidement l'agitation qui avait gagné la rue.

- Que de la tôle froissée… La police et le SAMU arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Un nouveau hibou s'engouffra, lâcha une lettre sur les genoux de la rouge et or et repartit aussitôt. Hermione attrapa le parchemin et, les mains tremblantes de colère, le déplia rapidement.

_LA SOURCE A LE SENS NOBLE DU SACRIFICE. MAIS EPROUVE-T-ELLE DES SENTIMENTS PLUS NOIRS ? CE SERA L'OBJET DES PROCHAINES EXPERIENCES…_

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

Passez un excellent week-end et une bonne semaine,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	10. Des souvenirs hauts en couleurs

Bonjour everybody !

Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Dans tous les cas, pour la finir en beauté, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Des souvenirs hauts en couleurs**

Hermione froissa le parchemin d'un geste rageur et le jeta par terre.

- Heureusement que tu n'as plus la Trace, sinon tu croupirais dans une cellule du Ministère. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire de la magie devant les moldus ? poursuivit l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Je me suis oubliée, marmonna la brune.

- Reste allongée. Je vais te soigner. Besoin d'aide pour enlever ton pantalon ?

- Ca devrait aller… répliqua la rouge et or en agitant sa baguette.

Le tissu fut proprement coupé sur toute la longueur, laissant apparaître l'ampleur des dégâts. Pansy se pencha et examina la jambe ensanglantée.

- C'est pas joli. Va falloir que j'ouvre pour regarder ça de plus près.

Elle sortit sa trousse de médicomage d'un placard pour en extraire diverses fioles.

- Je n'ai pas de produit anesthésiant. Mais une demi-bouteille d'alcool fort avalée d'une traite fera le même effet. Allez, à la tienne ! dit Pansy en lui tendant le whisky qu'elle avait acheté pour Minerva.

Hermione but plusieurs gorgées d'affilée et grimaça.

- Je vais vomir… dit-elle piteusement.

- Oui, je te le garantis, mais pas tout de suite, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du chat du Cheshire. Là, ça va être le fun…

Elle posa la fine tige de bois sur la jambe et lança un sort. La peau fut ouverte proprement tandis qu'Hermione se mordait la main pour ne pas crier.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? gémit la brune.

- Oui, il faut que je vois l'état de tes os… répliqua la vert et argent tout en arrosant la jambe d'une potion bleue claire qui fumait au contact des chairs déchirées.

Hermione sembla tourner de l'œil et Pansy lui mit une forte gifle.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, Granger ! C'est rien comparé au piège à loup de la dernière fois…

- Si tu avais regardé attentivement, tu aurais remarqué que j'ai encore des nerfs qui fonctionnent… marmonna l'ancienne Gryffondor, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil.

Parkinson haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher sur le membre ouvert. Elle enfonça deux doigts gantés dans la blessure et eut un rictus.

- Je crois en avoir trouvé un… dit-elle en appuyant légèrement, ce qui fit bondir sa camarade de classe.

- Espèce de…

- On se tait et on écoute. Alors Granger, qu'avons-nous comme os précisément ? Et, au feeling, tu penses avoir combien de fractures ?

- C'est pas le moment ! Fais ton job et soigne-moi !

- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, la plaie est désinfectée, aussi, je peux te laisser plusieurs heures comme ça… continua Parkinson, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque. Donc, pour notre quart d'heure révision, tu veux bien répondre ?

- Emmène-moi à Sainte Mangouste ! supplia Hermione.

- Non… Ta jambe pourrait s'infecter pendant le trajet et un membre gangréné, c'est pas ce qu'il a de plus sympa. Enfin si, l'amputation est fun, mais je m'égare. Alors, combien de fractures et lesquelles ?

- Deux. Tibia et péroné. Pitié… Donne-moi un anti-douleur, gémit la brune.

- Non, j'ai besoin que tu sentes la douleur pour m'aiguiller. On va commencer par reconstruire les os. Ca va piquer un peu…

Et sur ces mots, l'ancienne Serpentard vida deux fioles dans la blessure et Hermione hurla à plein poumon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et McGonagall apparut. Cette dernière avait le visage impassible. Elle tenait sous son bras gauche une petite pochette cartonnée tandis que sa main droite brandissait à hauteur de poitrine sa baguette.

- Un problème ? demanda la Directrice de Poudlard en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Elle me torture ! s'exclama Hermione, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Je la soigne, rectifia Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Bien, ne bouge pas et respire un grand coup, je vais remettre les os en place. Ca va peut-être t'incommoder…

Parkinson plongea sa main gantée dans la jambe ouverte et la brune eut un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Putain mais t'es malade ou quoi ? T'as appris à soigner où ? hurla l'ancienne préfète. Pour axer un membre, suffit de tirer dessus, pas besoin d'y mettre les doigts dedans ! Tu prends plaisir à me faire crier c'est ça ?

- Je suis sure que tu adorerais crier en ma compagnie… susurra Pansy, amusée. Bon, tout est en place. Maintenant, on va donner un aspect un peu plus glam à l'intérieur avant de refermer…

Et sur ces mots, elle versa une nouvelle potion dans la plaie ouverte et Hermione se mordit violemment la main tandis que l'autre frappait avec force la moquette.

- Minerva, vous voulez prendre un cours de biologie rapide ? proposa Pansy avec nonchalance.

- J'ai le sentiment que votre cobaye va tourner de l'œil avant, fit l'animagus en jetant un regard navré à Hermione qui venait de perdre toutes couleurs.

- Si elle nous fait le coup de la Belle au bois ronflant, vous pourrez toujours la réveiller avec un baiser… Bref, puisqu'elle est inoffensive pour l'instant, autant lui parler de ma petite idée. Granger, tu vas avoir la chance de rencontrer un hypnotiseur qui va te rendre tes souvenirs. Heureuse ?

- Je vais te tuer, siffla la rouge et or entre ses dents.

Pour ça, il faudrait que tu puisses te lever, répliqua la Serpentard en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez. Minerva, vous m'aidez à lui expliquer que c'est pour - son bien ?

- L'idée de Miss Parkinson n'est pas sotte, tenta l'animagus qui se fit foudroyer du regard par son ancienne élève.

- Je vous déconseille de vous en mêler, grimaça Hermione. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça !

Pansy roula des yeux et donna une nouvelle pichenette sur le nez de la rouge et or qui grimaça.

- On n'engueule pas quelqu'un qui vous a laissé ronfler sur ses genoux ! Un peu de sens des convenances, Granger. T'es dans un quartier chic ici, plus dans ta cité HLM !

- Et vous voulez que l'on joue dans ma tête pour que je sois réduite à baver la prochaine fois ? Allez-vous faire voir ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement en essuyant d'une main fébrile la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes.

- Hermione… Je m'en occuperai, si tu veux. On ne risque rien à tenter. Tu ne peux pas rester amnésique. C'est dangereux pour ta santé et encore plus avec ton agresseur, chuchota Pansy en remettant avec délicatesse une mèche derrière l'oreille de la rouge et or.

- Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire pour moi, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots. J'ai passé trois mois en enfer et je ne veux pas y retourner. Ils ont tellement joué avec mon esprit que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Et je ne trouve pas rassurant de penser que c'est toi qui va le faire, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de rire à travers ses larmes.

- Minerva ? Vous pouvez nous préparer trois cafés, s'il vous plait ? demanda Pansy.

L'animagus hocha la tête, posa la pochette en carton qu'elle tenait sur la table basse et disparut dans la cuisine. Pansy ferma d'un geste de baguette la jambe de la Gryffondor et passa une compresse humide pour nettoyer le sang.

- Je te promets que je ferai attention. Je tiens à toi, Herm', n'en doute pas, murmura la vert et argent.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes sur son avant-bras.

- J'ai peur.

Pansy caressa la joue de la jeune femme dans un geste réconfortant.

- Je sais. Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Et en Minerva… Il serait temps que tu lui pardonnes, non ?

- Un jour, renifla-t-elle.

- Et bien, ça va être aujourd'hui ! conclut joyeusement Parkinson en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Je vais vous laisser discuter. J'ai « L'Hypnose pour les nuls » à acheter…

- Et ça se prétend médicomage, fit la voix de Minerva dans le dos des deux jeunes femmes, qui entrait dans la pièce en apportant le café.

- Et ça se prétend ancienne directrice de Gryffondor ? Vous avez préféré vous planquer dans la cuisine au lieu de braver mes ordres et la colère de votre mégère de préfète. Sur ce, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse !

Pansy quitta le salon de sa démarche souple et chaloupée pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Minerva soupira. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'Hermione qui s'était traînée jusqu'au divan.

- Je crois que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, commença-t-elle en tendant une tasse à la jeune sorcière. Miss Parkinson n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais elle est douée. Elle ne vous ferait pas courir de risques.

Hermione prit la tasse et eut un bref signe de tête.

- Rassurez-vous, je lui fais pleinement confiance… marmonna l'ancienne rouge et or. Enfin… autant qu'on peut faire confiance à un Serpentard.

Elle se leva, étira sa jambe en grimaçant et boita jusqu'à une commode. Elle attrapa un paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une et l'alluma. Pour ne pas incommoder son ancien professeur, elle marcha péniblement jusqu'à une fenêtre et souffla la fumée à l'extérieur.

- Très bien, répondit l'animagus sans chercher à forcer la discussion. Vous voulez que je vous approche une chaise ?

- Non merci, répliqua la brune.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes et, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione écrasait sa cigarette, Pansy sortit de la salle de bain, impeccablement habillée, comme à son habitude.

- Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici ! se moqua la vert et argent. J'en ai pour une petite demi-heure. Ca vous laisse le temps de visiter au moins une chambre. Et si besoin, y'a des jouets dans le premier tiroir du placard de ma piaule. A tout à l'heure les filles, éclatez-vous bien !

La médicomage transplana laissant une Hermione médusée et affreusement gênée.

- Il faut excuser Pansy, grommela Hermione en claudiquant jusqu'au canapé. Elle a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, finit-elle en se laissant tomber, fatiguée.

Minerva but sa dernière gorgée de café en acquiesçant.

- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse vous reposer ou souhaitez-vous que je reste vous tenir compagnie ?

La brune hésita, jetant un regard en biais à l'animagus. Puis elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit plus tôt Parkinson et soupira.

- Vous venez à peine d'arriver… Ce serait dommage de partir aussi vite, murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sauf si vous avez à faire.

- Pansy m'a… invitée à passer prendre le thé, mais c'est un café, dit-elle en souriant. Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? D'ailleurs, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Rien, merci. Mes jambes ont fait la connaissance d'un pare-choc et d'un pare-brise. Je vous le déconseille, grimaça l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et… euh… ça se passe comment à Poudlard ? Plutôt calme avec le début des vacances, j'imagine…

Minerva haussa un sourcil, interdite devant la question banale. Elle se demandait si Hermione cherchait à éviter de lui parler, ou au contraire tentait d'engager une conversation facile.

- Et bien, le début des vacances amène un autre type de gestion.

- Oui, les lettres pour les fournitures, les résultats des examens. Et ça va ? Le professeur Flitwick doit être aussi efficace en directeur-adjoint que vous l'avez été.

- Effectivement, Fillius est tout à fait à l'aise dans la fonction. Et vous, vos études ?

- Ca se passe… murmura la future médicomage avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

L'animagus avait beau être passé maitre dans l'art d'attendre le faux-pas de son adversaire aux échecs, la situation lui semblait invraisemblable.

- Hermione, commença-t-elle en se penchant en avant vers son ancienne élève, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent et je ne veux pas paraître déplacée, mais à quoi jouons-nous ?

La brune déglutit alors que McGonagall se rapprochait. Elle se perdait maintenant dans le regard vert qui la dévisageait.

- Je… j'essaie de… discuter avec vous… balbutia la Gryffondor.

- Je le vois bien, mais tout ceci est factice. Nous sommes toutes les deux, trois en comptant Miss Parkinson, à nous inquiéter pour la même chose. Dans le temps, vous n'auriez eu de cesse que de trouver une réponse avec vos… amis. Je sais que vous me considérer comme une ennemie à cause de mon geste malheureux d'autrefois. Mais je ne suis pourtant là que pour vous apporter mon aide. Si vous en voulez. Sinon, je peux … ne plus vous importuner.

- Et comment faire pour trouver une réponse à une question que j'ignore ? murmura la brune.

- Posez sur la table ce que vous savez, il en sortira un portrait de la situation, des indices pour fouiller, des pistes de recherche…

- Ce que je sais tient sur un ticket de métro, soupira Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentait le mal de tête poindre et se massa les tempes.

- Vous avez mal ? s'inquiéta l'animagus en voyant le geste. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

McGonagall posa sa main sur le genou de son ancienne préfète et un souvenir surgit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle était dans les couloirs d'un manoir qui lui semblait familier et pourtant, elle était sûre de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Elle marchait avec Minerva et leurs murmures rompaient le silence de la nuit. Puis, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent à un croisement, s'embrassèrent doucement avant de prendre des directions opposées. La brune finit par gagner une chambre et s'allongea à côté d'une femme rousse, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et fut estomaquée de voir que ses lèvres se trouvaient très proche de celles de la Directrice de Poudlard, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son aînée. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de l'animagus sur son visage. Honteuse, gênée, l'ancienne préfète recula vivement.

- Je… je suis désolée ! fit-elle d'une voix anormalement aigue. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

L'animagus était aussi interdite que son ancienne élève. Elle avait cru que la jeune femme faisait un malaise suite à l'accident en la voyant s'accrocher à sa taille. Mais sa façon de respirer ensuite laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Minerva hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir, mais décida de pousser son fou sur l'échiquier. Elle se pencha à son tour et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune avant de reculer pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce de cela dont vous avez discuté avec Monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'ancienne préfète acquiesça, entremêlant ses doigts nerveusement.

- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… L'aveu est sorti spontanément… En fait, je me rends compte à présent que c'était un aveu… Je… Je ferai mieux de me taire, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je pense au contraire que nous devrions en parler, surtout si je dois me faire insulter par votre ex petit ami, répliqua la Directrice en prenant la main de la médicomage.

Au contact, Hermione eut un nouveau flash. Elle était avec Minerva dans une grande salle, entourée d'une centaine de personnes. L'animagus était vêtue de l'habit traditionnel écossais, et elles dansaient ensemble. La brune pouvait voir qu'elle portait une robe blanche.

Quand elle reprit conscience de son environnement, la rouge et or se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je crois que je viens d'assister à notre mariage… murmura-t-elle en se frottant le front.

L'animagus fronça les sourcils.

- Un mariage traditionnel j'espère, dit-elle avant de sourire en coin.

- Vous portiez une tenue écossaise et moi une robe blanche, alors je suppose que oui…

Hermione passa une main sur son visage fatigué et déglutit.

- Vraiment désolée de vous avoir mise dans le pétrin avec Ron… Mais j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir…

- Si j'ai pu vous rendre service… commença l'animagus.

- Je ne me suis pas servie de vous. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a insisté et votre nom est sorti. Et c'est la stricte vérité, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Minerva glissa son index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour l'amener à la regarder.

- … que vous êtes amoureuse de moi ?

- Oui, répondit la rouge et or dans un souffle, perdue dans la contemplation des deux émeraudes qui la fixaient.

McGonagall laissa l'instant s'étirer, regardant danser dans les yeux noisette de son ancienne élève une myriade de sentiments. Lentement, elle invita de l'index la brune à s'approcher, faisant de son côté la moitié du chemin avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent enfin. Le baiser fut doux, délicat, presque timide. Parfait, envoûtant et, alors qu'elle l'approfondissait, d'agréables frissons la parcouraient. La main de l'Ecossaise caressa sa joue avant que ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure brune. Hermione attira la Directrice de Poudlard à elle et rougit en sentant la chaleur du corps de la sorcière contre le sien.

Minerva perçut le trouble qui envahissait la jeune femme dont elle ressentait les tremblements imperceptibles. Elle rompit le baiser pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle.

- Je tiens à toi Hermione, et je ne veux plus te perdre, je l'ai appris à mes dépens, confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un nouveau flash de son rêve surgit brusquement dans l'esprit de l'ancienne préfète, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

_Minerva l'avait coincée contre une table et l'embrassait passionnément. Les mains de l'ancien professeur s'affairaient à dénouer la cravate, à défaire rapidement les boutons de la chemise de la préfète._

_- Minerva… gémit Hermione entre deux baisers. La chambre…_

_- Est trop loin, répondit la directrice d'une voix rauque chargée de désir._

Quand la brune reprit conscience de son environnement, la fin du souvenir était gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle eut subitement chaud et se dégagea de l'étreinte, détournant les yeux, n'osant regarder l'animagus.

- Par Merlin... murmura-t-elle, affreusement gênée, les joues cramoisies.

Minerva resta un instant interloquée en se sentant repoussée.

- Désolée, fit l'animagus, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû dire cela. Je comprends votre amertume, ajouta-t-elle en récupérant sa tasse de café pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, balbutia aussitôt l'ancienne préfète. Je viens d'avoir un nouveau flash. Et c'était du genre... euh... Comme ce sur quoi vous êtes malencontreusement tombée en allumant la télévision hier soir...

Elle piqua un nouveau fard et dégrafa les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour ne plus avoir le sentiment d'étouffer.

- Je... j'ai besoin d'un douche... très froide... conclut-elle en fixant le plancher.

L'animagus regardait la jeune femme, les yeux à moitié fermés, essayant dans sa tête divers scénarii, évaluant les enjeux, avant d'arrêter son choix sur l'un d'eux, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle et se leva. Puis elle tendit la main à son ancienne préfète.

- J'aimerais… le faire…

- Qu... Quoi ? Faire... ce pourquoi je rougis ? Là ? Maintenant ? bégaya la jeune femme.

- Si tu en as envie … mais … on peut juste discuter aussi, répondit doucement McGonagall, la main toujours tendue.

La brune s'en saisit et ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent en une douce caresse la peau chaude de l'animagus.

- Pansy ne va pas tarder à revenir et je... voudrais plus qu'un truc rapide avec vous. Surtout que je... enfin... pas d'expérience dans le domaine, chuchota-t-elle.

Minerva sourit avec tendresse devant l'embarras de la jeune femme.

- Aujourd'hui ou demain, ici ou ailleurs, je te laisserai choisir. Quant à l'expérience, il semble que tu aies un sérieux avantage sur moi…

Hermione hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et s'essuya le front d'un revers de la manche.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres… marmonna-t-elle. Je reviens au plus vite.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'embrasser furtivement son ancien professeur pour s'enfuir rapidement dans la salle de bain, sous le regard amusé de cette dernière.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit chapitre calme, ça fait du bien de temps en temps !

Le prochain sera un peu plus rock and roll !

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	11. Hypnose

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire et de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à nous lire chaque semaine !

Maintenant, plus de parlotes, place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Hypnose**

Pansy avait fermé les rideaux du salon. La pièce baignait dans la pénombre. Anxieuse, Hermione jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette, assise sur le canapé. Elle avait visiblement du mal à tenir en place. Minerva s'approcha de son ancienne élève et lui prit l'objet des mains.

- Ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

- Bien sûr que ça va aller, ricana Pansy. C'est le super docteur en hypnose, moi, qui vais officier aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Que ça mal finir, marmonna la Gryffondor, maussade.

Pansy s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et posa un livre sur ses jambes croisées. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement.

- Histoire de l'hypnose, je m'en tape… Les différents courants, rien à battre. Ah ! Voilà ! Mettre quelqu'un en état d'hypnose. Bon… gnagnagna… Ouais… moui… D'accord… fit la Serpentard en lisant. C'est bon, j'ai le truc. Hermione, ferme les yeux et laisse-toi aller contre le dossier.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à McGonagall qui se tenait droite à côté du divan. Cette dernière acquiesça et la brune fit ce que la vert et argent lui disait.

- Respire tranquillement, murmura Pansy d'un ton apaisant. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tous tes muscles se détendent… Tes paupières sont lourdes… Respire calmement, Hermione.

- Tu m'énerves, grommela la rouge et or, les yeux fermés.

- Tu te sens merveilleusement bien, continua Parkinson, imperturbable, en jetant un coup d'œil au manuel. Tu vas t'endormir. Tu es fatiguée… Tu veux te reposer…

Elle se mit à murmurer, épiant les réactions de la Gryffondor. Hermione tentait de rester sérieuse, ravalant la grimace qui se dessinait sporadiquement sur ses lèvres. Minerva soupira en roulant des yeux. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son ancienne préfète et lui prit doucement la main.

- Laisse-toi aller Hermione. Écoute la voix de Pansy, laisse-toi bercer par son rythme.

La Serpentard remercia muettement la Directrice et continua à tenter d'endormir sa collègue. Elle finit par y parvenir un quart d'heure plus tard, et elle en fut la première étonnée.

- Ca marche vraiment ce truc ! chuchota-t-elle en regardant la couverture du livre. La prochaine fois, je tente l'hypnose érotique. C'est marqué qu'on peut avoir des orgasmes…

Minerva toussota, comme pour rappeler à l'ordre la vert et argent.

- Bref… Hermione… Tu es dans le parc de Poudlard. Tu viens d'arroser Minerva avec l'eau magique… Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui… fit la Gryffondor d'une voix lointaine.

- Génial. Et avant, tu étais dans ton lit à Sainte Mangouste. Tu t'es réveillée d'un coma.

- Oui… Ron est venu me voir. Je l'ai quitté.

- Et avant ton réveil ? Tu peux remonter en arrière ? Me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Que vois-tu ?

La brune se tendit brusquement et écrasa la main de Minerva qui grimaça de douleur.

- Ca… ça va trop vite… dit rapidement la rouge et or. Il se passe tellement de choses…

- Essaye de faire un arrêt sur image, proposa doucement Pansy.

- Rose… ma fille. Elle est possédée… On se bat. Et… Par Merlin ! NON ! s'écria Hermione.

- Vous êtes sure de vous ? interrogea rapidement l'animagus en regardant la médicomage, fronçant un sourcil.

- Tout à fait, il faut continuer, elle se souvient, argumenta cette dernière.

Minerva reporta son attention vers la rouge et or qui pleurait maintenant.

- Ca n'est qu'un rêve, murmura doucement l'Ecossaise. Tu ne risques rien, et les personnes dans ton songe ne sont pas réelles. N'ais pas peur. Dis-nous ce que tu vois.

Hermione tremblait de tout son corps et resserra ses doigts sur la main de l'animagus.

- Je… je suis sur un toit. Il pleut. C'est une véritable tempête. Je me bats au sabre contre un homme. Je le connais. C'est… c'est Harry. Il m'accuse de lui avoir volé sa vie, sa femme…

La Gryffondor se tut avant de se plier en deux, hurlant de douleur. Elle porta ses mains à son estomac.

- Il vient de me planter l'épée de Gryffondor dans le ventre… Il me pousse du toit…

Pansy se leva rapidement en fronçant les sourcils et s'approcha de son amie pour prendre son pouls.

- Et merde… Son coeur s'affole. Faut la réveiller, grommela la médicomage en récupérant son livre. Comment on fait ? Putain… ça urge ! Foutu index qui sert à rien !

Minerva regardait la Serpentard en panique et comprit que la situation était effectivement grave. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers Hermione.

- Tu es avec nous maintenant, tu n'as pas succombé à cette blessure.

Mais les mots n'avaient visiblement aucun effet sur la sorcière qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. L'animagus se pencha plus près et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Lentement, le baiser sembla atténuer l'affolement qui l'emportait quelques instants auparavant.

- Hermione, réveille-toi, c'est fini, dit doucement Pansy avant de balancer le livre dans la poubelle la plus proche.

La Gryffondor sembla sortir lentement de son demi-sommeil et soupira sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

- Je ne recommencerai jamais ça… haleta-t-elle.

- Compte sur moi, le bouquin me servira à allumer la prochaine flambée dans la cheminée, grommela la vert et argent. Méthode à la con…

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas la complète maitrise du sujet, fit McGonagall en passant sa main sur le front de la Gryffondor. Vous aviez réussi à atteindre sa mémoire.

- Peut-être, mais je ne servirais plus de cobaye ! gronda Hermione d'une voix dure. Et finalement, je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs. Je suis mieux sans ! Je laisse tomber. Tant pis si je suis la Source, je ne veux plus rien savoir !

Sur ces mots, la brune transplana. Pansy regarda l'animagus avant de s'allumer une clope.

- Une idée d'où elle a pu aller ?

- Aucune, fit Minerva, inquiète. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtises.

- Vu son état, elle en est tout à fait capable… répondit sombrement Parkinson.

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Hermione était prostrée sur son canapé. La tête entre les mains, elle était assaillie de flashs qui ressemblaient plus à des extraits de ses pires cauchemars qu'à un rêve idyllique. Elle était entourée de zombis, de créatures sorties tout droit de films d'horreur, ses amis mouraient les uns après les autres : Harry, Ginny, sa fille… Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que Poudlard explosait, emportant Minerva dans sa destruction.

- Je ne peux pas… Je vais devenir folle… gémit-elle en essayant de chasser, en vain, les images effrayantes.

Elle se leva de son canapé et, la mort dans l'âme, transplana pour Sainte Mangouste. Elle était résignée à se faire interner de nouveau au service psychiatrique. Mieux valait retourner dans un état d'ignorance béate que de subir ces flashs. Arrivée dans le hall, elle se dirigea prestement vers l'accueil et tomba nez à nez avec la responsable des infirmières.

- Docteur Granger ! fit Morgane avec un sourire bienveillant. On ne vous attendait pas avant la semaine prochaine. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens pour une consultation, répondit la Gryffondor. En psychiatrie.

L'infirmière fronça un sourcil et observa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux rouges et effrayés, son corps tremblait et elle semblait fiévreuse.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir plutôt une mauvaise grippe… Je vais vous installer dans une salle de consultation. Venez avec moi, dit doucement la sorcière en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Trop fatiguée et éprouvée pour contredire Morgane, la rouge et or la suivit docilement et s'allongea sur la table d'examen.

- Buvez ça, ordonna gentiment l'infirmière en lui tendant une potion qu'elle avait récupérée dans une armoire. Ca va faire baisser la fièvre et vous calmer. Je vais chercher un médicomage.

La brune acquiesça et but d'une traite le contenu de la fiole. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le petit oreiller que l'infirmière avait installé. Cette dernière couvrit l étudiante d'une couverture avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers les cheminées. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre verte et toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Pansy Parkinson ! appela-t-elle.

- Votre correspondant est actuellement absent. Vous pouvez laisser un message après la fumée rouge. C'est à vous… fit une voix automatique.

Morgane coupa la communication et se rendit dans le bureau des infirmières. Elle fouilla rapidement dans les dossiers du personnel pour trouver le numéro de portable de la médicomage.

- Certaines inventions moldus valent le coup, soupira-t-elle en sortant son téléphone.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro et attendit que son interlocutrice décroche.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson apparut dans le hall et remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Putain de transplanage… A chaque fois, ça me décoiffe… marmonna-t-elle en se dépêchant de gagner l'accueil de l'hôpital sorcier.

L'infirmière Morgane vint à sa rencontre et les deux femmes se serrèrent brièvement la main.

- Merci de m'avoir appelée, fit Pansy. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort… je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Je sais que vous êtes proches et je voulais savoir si elle avait été malade, récemment ? Aurait-elle pu contracter une infection pendant son opération ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Pansy.

- Vous voulez que je demande au docteur Grant de l'examiner ?

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Elle est un peu surmenée en ce moment. Je vais la ramener et l'attacher à son lit.

- Tout un programme… fit Morgane avec un sourire.

- Granger n'a pas… l'exclusivité de mes services. Si ça vous tente… susurra Pansy avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- J'y penserai, répondit l'infirmière, amusée. Vous la trouverez salle 5.

- Merci.

Parkinson tourna les talons et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Hermione était aussi blanche que le drap qui couvrait la table d'auscultation. Pansy regarda la silhouette allongée et grimaça en pensant à ses talons.

- Dix contre un que je m'en pète un, grommela-t-elle en prenant la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Et faudra la faire manger un peu… Trop légère…

L'instant suivant, Pansy se matérialisa aux limites du domaine de Poudlard. Elle déposa délicatement Hermione au sol avant d'attraper sa baguette.

- Mobilicorpus. Va pas croire que même en poids plume je vais te porter jusqu'à ta dulcinée, ma chérie !

Elle se mit en route vers les portes monumentales du domaine, et vit la Directrice venir à sa rencontre.

- Vous l'avez trouvée où ? demanda Minerva en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancienne élève endormie.

- Sainte Mangouste, elle voulait se faire interner. Mais notre infirmière en chef l'a interceptée et lui a filé une potion. Elle devrait dormir un bon moment. Ceci dit, je peux pas la surveiller tout le temps, je bosse.

- Et vous croyez que je suis en vacances ?

- En tous cas, vous l'aurez sous la main. Si elle veut sortir de vos appartements, ce sera sous votre nez !

- Je vous rappelle qu'elle a déjà transplané depuis le château.

- Votre problème, pas le mien, répliqua la future médicomage en montant les marches.

McGonagall haussa les épaules et devança la Serpentard dans les couloirs du château. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui ne bougea pas.

- Quidditch ! répéta la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à la Source ? demanda la statue d'une voix grave.

Pansy et Minerva échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se retourner vers la gargouille.

- Vous l'avez appelée la Source ? fit l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils.

La statue ne répondit pas, se contentant de pivoter.

- Bon, j'vous l'installe où ? marmonna Parkinson en grimpant les marches. Dans votre salon ou dans votre chambre ?

- Elle sera mieux dans un lit. La chambre est au fond.

- Je ne visite jamais la couche d'une femme sans qu'elle m'y emmène. Vous me montrez ? susurra Pansy avec un sourire coquin.

- Je ne vous y invite pas non plus, sourit en retour McGonagall, tout en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

A deux, elles installèrent la Gryffondor le plus confortablement possible et repassèrent dans le bureau de la Directrice. Celle-ci s'assit à son fauteuil et désigna un siège à la vert et argent.

- Bon, on sait maintenant qu'Hermione n'a pas inventé de toutes pièces les souvenirs dont elle nous parle, ils sont effectivement quelque part dans sa mémoire. On sait aussi que des êtres vivants et des objets magiques la reconnaissent comme la Source.

- Deux points que vous savez depuis deux ans, persiffla Pansy.

Minerva la foudroya du regard.

- L'heure n'est plus à chercher des coupables, mais à l'aider. Je disais donc… l'afflux des souvenirs semble traumatisant, ce n'est donc pas la chose primordiale à faire ou en tous cas à accélérer.

- Je suis assez d'accord. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à prendre des douches froides ou à massacrer mes talons !

Minerva la toisa à nouveau.

- J'ai rien dit… marmonna Parkinson.

- Par contre, nous avons le fou furieux qui s'en prend à elle... et là c'est l'inconnu... il ou elle ? Une ou deux personnes ? Voire plusieurs...

- En tous cas, c'est quelqu'un qui est capable de l'atteindre, et qui la connait en tant que Source. Il en sait certainement plus que nous trois réunies sur le sujet, ajouta pensivement Pansy en sortant une cigarette.

Elle se l'alluma, ignorant le regard noir de la Directrice de Poudlard, et souffla la fumée.

- Et dans ces conditions, je me permets d'émettre une objection et une supposition. Etre la Source doit lui accorder certains… pouvoirs. Et si ses souvenirs lui permettent de les maîtriser, ce sera à creuser pour lutter contre celui ou ceux qui lui en veulent.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Bon sang, si peu de temps et tellement de chose à faire ! Je dois vous laisser, Minerva. Surveillez Hermione comme du lait sur le feu. Et appelez-moi au moindre problème.

- Pas besoin. Pomfresh est dans son infirmerie.

- Oui… Mettez-la en face de Granger, et vous aurez un recrutement de plus à faire, ironisa la vert et argent. A demain après-midi !

Pansy salua d'un geste de la main l'animagus et quitta le bureau, laissant une McGonagall songeuse. Elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Qui peut lui en vouloir à ce point ? murmura-t-elle. Et en quoi consiste être la Source ?

- Vous vous attendez à une réponse ? ironisa Rogue.

McGonagall ignora la réplique, prit une pile de dossier et partit s'installer dans son salon. Elle devait travailler au calme, et ce n'est pas avec Severus persifflant qu'elle y arriverait.

* * *

Hermione émergeait, prenant conscience de son corps reposant sur une surface souple. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, tentant de se remémorer ses dernières actions. Elle s'était rendue à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire interner et Morgane lui avait donné une potion. Ensuite, plus rien. Le trou noir.

Elle respira à fond et ouvrit les yeux. Surprise par l'environnement, son regard parcourut rapidement la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Assurément pas une cellule d'isolement. Elle se leva péniblement et prit quelques instants à retrouver son équilibre.

Elle observa la pièce et ne la reconnut pas. Elle n'était pas chez Pansy, ni dans son ancien studio. Où était-elle et qui l'avait amenée ici ? Elle avisa une porte et se dirigea vers elle en titubant. Après deux essais laborieux, elle réussit à viser la poignée et à poser sa main dessus.

Hermione pénétra dans une nouvelle pièce, plus grande, et remarqua Minerva McGonagall assise à une table, écrivant sur un parchemin.

- Je suis à toi dans trente secondes. Assieds-toi sur le canapé, fit doucement la Directrice de Poudlard.

La rouge et or regarda autour d'elle puis fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur les coussins moelleux. Elle bailla profondément avant d'étendre ses jambes et de fermer les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda l'animagus.

- Oui, merci… murmura la rouge et or.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Hermione répondit doucement au baiser et soupira d'aise alors que des doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Je demande ce genre de réveil tous les jours que Merlin fait, sourit la jeune femme, les yeux toujours clos.

- Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, répondit l'Ecossaise. Pourquoi voulais-tu te faire de nouveau interner ?

La brune déglutit et son visage s'assombrit.

- Après la séance d'hypnose, des dizaines de flashs m'ont assaillie. C'était... affreux. La mort, la souffrance... Je voulais tout oublier. Je pense que Ron a raison. Je suis dingue.

- Et moi je pense que tu es sensée, répondit l'Ecossaise en passant son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre elle. Je sais que je le considère un peu tard et que ton désarroi actuel est de mon fait, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus dire que tu es dingue.

- D'accord... fit la brune avec un pâle sourire.

- Madame la Directrice, Molly Weasley demande à vous voir... fit la voix de la gargouille.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt et la panique envahit son regard.

- Et merde... Elle vient nous tuer...

- Rectification, je pense qu'elle vient ME tuer, soupira l'animagus en se dégageant. Reste tranquillement dans mes appartements, je m'en occupe.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune avant de se lever, puis passa dans son bureau, laissant cependant la porte entrouverte afin qu'Hermione puisse entendre. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans son bureau que la matriarche Weasley pénétrait dans la pièce ovale.

- Où... est... elle ? articula furieusement Molly en foudroyant du regard McGonagall.

- Bonjour Molly. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé, proposa la Directrice en indiquant un siège à la visiteuse.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! hurla la rousse en bousculant l'animagus, repoussant violement la porte menant aux appartements privés. Toi ! vociféra-t-elle en pointant du doigt accusateur vers la brune qui se levait péniblement du canapé. Espèce de …

- Je... Molly, c'est compliqué, tenta la brune.

- C'est très clair au contraire, siffla la matriarche en pointant sa baguette sur la Gryffondor.

- Rangez ça immédiatement Molly, feula Minerva en rejoignant son ancienne préfète.

- Ron avait raison... poursuivit la rousse, ivre de colère, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la rouge et or. Tu es complètement folle ! C'est ton ancien professeur ! Elle a quatre fois ton âge ! Que penses-tu qui va arriver ? Elle te jettera quand elle se sera assez amusée ! Retourne te faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste ! Les trois premiers mois n'ont visiblement pas suffit à te remettre les idées en place !

Les mots de Molly Weasley étaient aussi douloureux que des coups de poignard et Hermione les encaissa, incapable de répondre. La brune se laissa retomber dans le canapé, balbutiant.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez, murmura-t-elle sans être entendue.

- Vous êtes donc d'accord avec votre fils, fit Minerva d'une voix dangereusement douce. Si vous considérez votre opinion comme sérieuse Molly, vous devriez être soulagée pour Ron, non ?

- Vous devriez avoir honte, McGonagall ! Profitez de la faiblesse mentale de votre ancienne préfète pour jouer au couguar ! Quant à toi, Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Quelle sera ta vie à présent ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ?

La Gryffondor voulut répondre mais une douleur violente lui vrilla le crâne, comme s'il allait se fendre en deux. Elle glissa du canapé pour tomber sur le sol, se tenant la tête. Des flashs s'imposèrent à elle. Molly Weasley vociférait comme jamais, l'insultant, tandis qu'une Ginny plus âgée prenait sa défense. La matriarche tempêtait contre leur union, traitant sa bru de "catin de Grindelwald", l'accusant de tous les maux de l'existence de son unique fille.

- Non, gémit-elle. Pas ça…

Molly afficha un rictus de dégout.

- Navrant, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

- Taisez-vous, gronda l'animagus en faisant rapidement le tour du canapé avant de s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune femme. Je ne vous retiens pas Molly, vous pensez pouvoir trouver la sortie ?

La matriarche Weasley leva le nez, regardant la Directrice tenter d'empêcher son ancienne préfète de se frapper la tête au sol.

- Pitoyable, fit-elle encore avant de tourner les talons.

Minerva soupira, tout en réussissant à redresser la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer doucement.

- C'est fini Hermione, elle est partie.

La brune déglutit difficilement et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'Ecossaise.

- Au moins, je sais maintenant à quoi j'ai échappé... murmura-t-elle, la douleur s'estompant lentement.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda doucement McGonagall en caressant les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

- J'étais apparemment mariée avec Ginny... Et j'ai eu un aperçu de Molly en belle-mère... grimaça Hermione. C'est plutôt confus. Je pense avoir vécu deux existences dans ce rêve. En tout cas, Pansy est une vraie amie, si on peut dire. Elle m'a débarrassée de Weasley mère.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, sentant qu'il y avait un double sens dans cette dernière phrase, tandis qu'Hermione quittait le réconfort de ses bras pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, toujours un peu confuse.

- La confrontation est passée maintenant, conclut l'animagus. Et je sais de qui Ginerva tient son caractère.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vécu avec... maronna la rouge et or en se frottant le front.

Son regard s'attarda sur sa montre et elle lâcha un juron.

- J'vais être en retard au boulot, maugréa-t-elle en cherchant ses chaussures du regard.

- Elles doivent être dans la chambre, Pansy t'y a déshabillée.

- Faudra que je vérifie que j'ai toujours ma vertu… grommela Hermione en regagnant en titubant l'autre pièce. Ils m'ont donné quoi à Sainte Mangouste, pour que je sois aussi défoncée ?

Minerva sourit à l'allusion.

- Une potion de sommeil sans rêve, tu avais l'air épuisé et l'infirmière a appelé Miss Parkinson pour te ramener. Cependant, je me permets de te rappeler que tu es en arrêt. Tu devrais profiter de ces quelques jours pour te reposer.

- Je vais bien… Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des jours de travail…

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre.

- C'est rien ! fit Hermione. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la pièce de sa démarche toujours incertaine.

- Merci pour tout, Minerva… euh… On se revoit quand ? Enfin, si vous en avez envie…

- Bien sûr, répondit l'animagus. Tu peux repasser demain midi pour déjeuner si tu veux, et je peux te faire préparer un appartement si tu souhaites rester plus longtemps. Ou bien te faire une place dans les miens…

La brune rougit brusquement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre d'un ton qu'elle espérait dégagé.

- J'accepte le déjeuner avec plaisir. Pour le reste, c'est gentil mais faut que je vois avec Pansy… Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me fasse son cinéma parce que je l'abandonne !

Hermione se pencha et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Bonne soirée. A demain !

Et sur ces mots, elle transplana. Minerva haussa un sourcil. Décidément elle ne se faisait pas à cette habitude que prenait la jeune femme de disparaître dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

- A demain donc, dit-elle en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Ca vous a plu ? Des commentaires ? Des coups de batte ? La review est faite pour vous !

Bises et passez un excellent week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	12. Le messager de la mort

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avec le retour d'un personnage que certains d'entre vous ont réclamé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le messager de la mort**

Une fois dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione se rendit dans les vestiaires pour mettre sa blouse et se dirigea vers les urgences. Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'animation à l'accueil et plusieurs patients attendaient plus ou moins calmement. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à la foule et fut soulagée de constater que les pathologies les plus graves étaient prises en charge. Elle se saisit du premier dossier de la pile. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant le nom inscrit à la plume.

Elle gagna la salle 105 et, avant d'ouvrir la porte, prit une grande inspiration. Elle pénétra d'un pas assuré dans la pièce, une expression très professionnelle et neutre sur son visage, et referma derrière elle.

- Bonsoir Ginny. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

La rousse se retourna, surprise de reconnaître son ancienne amie, avant d'afficher un air impassible.

- J'ai glissé sur un jouet de James et je suis tombée dans les escaliers, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement froide. Et j'ai peur de m'être cassé le bras.

- Harry n'est pas venu avec toi ? s'enquit la médicomage.

- Non, il a dû aller au Ministère, il travaille ce soir. C'est ma mère qui garde James.

- Quelle chance il a, répliqua la brune avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle posa le dossier sur un meuble, prit un tabouret qu'elle approcha de la table de consultation. Elle s'installa confortablement et tira sa baguette de sa poche.

- On va regarder ça… dit-elle. Essaie de déplier ton avant-bras.

La rousse grimaça mais réussit à bouger son membre.

- Maintenant, bouge les doigts, fit doucement la médicomage en effleurant de la fine tige de bois le membre enflé.

L'examen fut court et Hermione afficha un sourire confiant.

- Une simple fêlure. Je vais te donner deux potions à prendre. Reste allongée dix minutes le temps que ça fasse effet, tu pourras partir ensuite. Autre chose ?

- Non, rien. Merci.

La rousse hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- En fait, si… C'est vrai que tu as quitté Ron pour McGonagall ?

Hermione ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux fioles qu'elle déboucha avant de les tendre à son ancienne amie.

- J'ai quitté Ron car je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et je ne voulais pas lui faire perdre son temps. McGonagall n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Et tu pourras dire à ta mère de ne plus débarquer comme une furie à Poudlard. La prochaine fois, je lui jette un sort.

- Et que faisais-tu à Poudlard si tu...

- Bonne soirée Ginny, coupa la brune, qui sentait la colère poindre.

La rousse ne répliqua pas et la médicomage sortit de la salle d'examen pour regagner l'accueil des urgences. Elle prit quelques minutes pour remplir le dossier de l'ancienne poursuiveuse et le mit dans la bannette des patients traités.

- Mais ça galope bien à ce que je vois ! ricana une voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

La brune roula des yeux et fit volte face pour toiser Pansy du regard.

- Je ne dois pas perdre ma bourse, lâcha la rouge et or, fatiguée de devoir se justifier.

- Tu as un arrêt de travail d'une semaine, insista Pansy.

- J'en avais assez d'être au lit, rétorqua Hermione en prenant une nouvelle pochette cartonnée.

- McGo est nulle… Avec moi, tu aurais adoré rester au lit, susurra la vert et argent.

Elle se saisit du dossier qu'Hermione venait d'abandonner et le feuilleta avec un rictus sarcastique.

- Miss Weasley… Une fêlure… Dire que j'ai raté une occasion supplémentaire de m'amuser.

La brune l'ignora, regarda rapidement le dossier de son nouveau cas et partit dans la salle où l'attendait son patient. Fièvre, toux et courbatures. Encore un sorcier qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de la grippe moldue.

* * *

Vers deux heures du matin, alors qu'Hermione buvait un café avec des sages-femmes qui racontaient des anecdotes amusantes d'accouchement, une infirmière arriva en courant et lui demanda de se rendre aux urgences au plus vite.

- On a un Auror ivre-mort. Ses collègues nous l'ont amené et il beugle comme un forcené sur tous les médecins. Apparemment, il vous connait. Isabel pense que vous arriverez à le calmer.

- Quel est son nom ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Ronald Weasley.

Le cœur de la médicomage se serra tandis qu'elle retournait dans la salle de réception. Ron était au milieu de la pièce, sa baguette levée, menaçant les infirmiers qui tentaient de s'approcher. Malheureusement, Pansy n'était pas présente. Elle aurait pu lui prêter mains fortes.

"Ou envenimer la situation..." corrigea aussitôt la rouge et or.

- Et voilà la dingue en chef ! rugit-il quand son regard croisa celui de la brune.

- Ron… Que dirais-tu de ranger ta baguette et de venir boire un café ? demanda calmement l'ancienne préfète.

- Un café ? ricana le roux. Pourquoi boirais-je un café avec la personne qui est responsable de ce qui m'arrive ? Je me demande comment on peut engager quelqu'un comme toi !

- Ron, calme-toi, répondit doucement la brune. On va aller discuter en privé.

- Pourquoi en privé ? Tout le monde sait que tu as été internée ! s'exclama Ron avec rage. Ca a fait la une de la Gazette pendant des semaines ! Hey, les gens, la médicomage qui va vous soigner est folle !

Un bébé se mit à pleurer dans sa poussette et sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Ronald, tu es ridicule. Allez, sois raisonnable et viens avec moi.

- Plutôt me couper les doigts phalanges par phalanges et les manger. Tout est de ta faute Granger ! Tu m'as quitté sans aucune explication valable, après m'avoir fait espérer tous ces mois. On allait se marier ! Tu es la pire des garces que la terre ait portée ! Maintenant, je suis le Garçon Qui A Eté Largué Par Une Tarée ! Tu le savais ?

Il cracha au pied de la médicomage qui recula vivement.

- J'aurais voulu que le type qui t'a ouvert le bide sorte ton cœur pour montrer au monde à quel point il est de glace ! Je souhaite ne jamais t'avoir connue ! Je souhaite que tu ne sois jamais née !

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et tituba jusqu'à la sortie, laissant Hermione médusée au milieu de la foule de patients. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, certains patients l'observant avec gêne, d'autres avec dégoût avant de se lever et de partir. La médicomage attrapa d'une main tremblante un dossier et l'ouvrit quand elle sursauta. Un parchemin s'échappa de la pochette cartonnée et elle se baissa vivement pour le ramasser.

_TU SENS CE PETIT PINCEMENT AU CŒUR ? SERAIT-CE DE LA CUPABILITE ? OU TON CŒUR EST EFFECTIVEMENT DE GLACE, SOURCE ? L'EXPERIENCE NUMERO 7 EST-ELLE CONCLUANTE ?_

Hermione fut prise d'un léger vertige et se rattrapa au bureau d'accueil. Elle reposa de ses mains tremblantes le dossier sur la pile et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- T'en as de la chance ! Les deux Weasley les plus stupides en une soirée ! se moqua Pansy en s'approchant. Tu devrais jouer au loto… Quoique... T'as déjà eu le gros lot.

Elle lança un dossier qui atterrit dans la corbeille des patients traités.

- J'ai papoté avec Grant. Il ne veut pas te voir avant la semaine prochaine, poursuivit Parkinson en lui tapotant l'épaule. Rentre à la maison ou à Poudlard et couche-toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Ma bourse… Si je ne travaille pas je...

- Pas de question de fric entre nous, Granger. Je gère, t'inquiète pas. On en parle demain. Au lit !

La Gryffondor eut un regard reconnaissant pour son amie et transplana aussitôt. Elle réapparut dans le bureau de McGonagall et frappa à la porte donnant sur les appartements de cette dernière. Du bruit se fit entendre et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus à moitié endormie lui ouvrit.

- Hermione ? Un problème ? demanda l'Ecossaise surprise de trouver son ancienne élève.

- J'avais… besoin de vous voir… murmura la rouge et or, abattue par les évènements de la soirée. D'être avec vous.

L'animagus lui prit la main et l'emmena dans ses appartements.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non merci. Juste m'allonger et… dormir dans vos bras, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. J'ai une dure soirée à oublier.

- Suis-moi, répondit l'animagus en baillant, emmenant son ancienne préfète jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione resta pourtant sur le seuil, intimidée, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Minerva haussa un sourcil surpris tout en attrapant une chemise trop grande pour son ancienne élève dans ses affaires. Elle lui lança le vêtement et la médicomage l'attrapa dans un geste désordonné.

- La salle de bain est à droite de cette porte, ça c'est pour dormir si tu veux la mettre. Je t'attends, finit-elle en se remettant au lit.

La brune s'éclipsa dans la salle d'eau, se changea rapidement et retourna dans la chambre. Elle éteignit la lumière et fit le tour du lit pour se glisser sous les draps. Elle laissa un large espace entre elle et l'animagus, n'osant se serrer contre elle. Déjà qu'elle l'avait dérangée en pleine nuit, si en plus elle l'empêchait de se rendormir...

Minerva sourit dans le noir en sentant la jeune femme se tenir en équilibre au bord du lit. Elle étendit la main pour tirer sur son épaule.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir dans mes bras, mais si tu restes aussi loin tu vas être déçue, ils ne sont pas aussi longs que tu le penses.

- Je suis désolée de vous envahir en plein milieu de la nuit... Deux fois que je vous dérange aujourd'hui, murmura la Gryffondor en se pelotonnant dans l'étreinte de l'Ecossaise.

- Je suis là pour toi maintenant… je veux que tu le saches, répondit l'animagus en repensant aux crises dont elle avait été le témoin ces derniers jours.

Hermione eut un nouveau souvenir de son rêve et des images de Minerva et elle dans un lit, sans aucun vêtement, s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Les mains caressaient lascivement les corps, les respirations étaient pantelantes, les lèvres parcouraient amoureusement les épaules, le galbe des seins. La brune jouait avec la cascade de cheveux noirs tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Les doigts de la sorcière amorcèrent une descente vertigineuse avant de...

Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux et secoua la chemise pour avoir un peu d'air. Elle avait très chaud et le fait d'être contre l'Ecossaise n'arrangeait rien.

- Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ou bien…

- Ca ne servirait pas à grand chose, fit la brune en rougissant. Encore un flash interdit au moins de dix-huit ans, expliqua-t-elle.

L'animagus se doutait bien de ce qui habitait la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que… tu veux faire quelque chose pour que … cela ne te tourmente plus…

Elle ne voulait pas perturber plus encore la brune qui se crispait dans son étreinte.

- On peut en parler simplement, on peut... reprit McGonagall.

- J'ai l'impression de passer pour une perverse, tenta de plaisanter Hermione. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas de mon fait. Habituellement, je ne pense pas à... ça. En fait, ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais eu d'intérêt pour le sexe avant... avec Ron.

Elle respira profondément, cherchant à calmer l'envie qu'exprimaient les picotements dans son bas-ventre.

- Mais avec vous, c'est différent... poursuivit-elle dans un murmure. Pas que ça m'inquiète mais... Je ne sais pas si je prête. Et même si je l'étais, je ne saurais pas comment vous procurer du plaisir. Enfin, théoriquement si, mes souvenirs m'apprennent pas mal de choses. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique... J'appréhende le moment. Et comme il n'y a qu'une première fois dans un couple...

Elle avait dit cela très rapidement, gênée.

- Hermione, il n'y a rien qui nous presse. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien. Si… un jour… tu sauras me le dire ?

- Bien sûr ! Quant à vous... si vous avez envie... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez frustrée.

McGonagall embrassa le front de la jeune femme lovée contre son sein.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le suis pas, je saurai t'attendre.

La brune se redressa sur son coude et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Ecossaise.

"Ce que je peux être stupide..." songea-t-elle. "Ca fait deux fois qu'elle me le propose et moi..."

Elle se pencha lentement pour embrasser son ancien professeur. Le baiser fut doux, tendre, puis Hermione lui donna un peu plus de rythme, de passion tout en s'allongeant avec précaution sur la Directrice de Poudlard.

Minerva fut surprise du changement d'idée d'Hermione, mais se laissa aller dans le baiser, répondant avec plaisir à ses lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes. Elle sentait son désir de poser ses mains sur la jeune femme l'envahir et ne put se retenir bien longtemps lorsque la brune s'allongea sur elle. Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir le dos de la Gryffondor à travers le tissu de la chemise. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ancienne élève, respirant le parfum de sa peau.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- S'il y a une personne avec qui je rêve de le faire, c'est bien vous, avoua la rouge et or. Je sais d'où vient mon appréhension, ma peur. C'est l'angoisse de ne pas réussir, de mal faire. Et je dois la surmonter... Si vous êtes d'accord, car je ne veux pas vous... gêner... on peut commencer doucement et voir où ça nous mène ?

- Guide-moi dans ton désir alors, souffla l'animagus dans le cou de la brune, ses mains caressant la chute de ses reins.

Hermione s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de l'Ecossaise, avec passion, et osa glisser ses doigts sous le haut de son aînée. Elle découvrit la peau chaude, douce de son ancien professeur, et sentit la respiration de cette dernière s'accélérer. La brune interrompit le baiser, recula et souleva légèrement le vêtement de Minerva pour faire apparaître son ventre. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, déposant une série de courts baisers avant de souffler doucement sur la peau, provoquant des frissons.

L'animagus ne voulait pas prendre d'initiatives qui auraient pu gêner Hermione. Elle se soumit à la douce torture de la brune sans faire plus que de laisser ses doigts courir sur ses épaules. Les lèvres de la jeune femme remontèrent lentement, prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de son ancien professeur. Elle s'arrêta un instant, à la naissance des seins et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle se redressa et ôta d'un geste souple la chemise qu'elle avait mise plus tôt. Puis, passant un bras dans le dos de l'animagus, elle l'invita à s'asseoir. La brune prit le haut de l'Ecossaise et le lui retira, laissant ses mains accompagner la montée du tissu, effleurant le creux des reins, la poitrine. Elle arrêta le mouvement quand le haut recouvrait le visage de Minerva, ne laissant apparaître que ses lèvres dont elle s'empara avec avidité avant de se saisir du vêtement pour le jeter au sol. Hermione pressa son corps contre celui de McGonagall et les deux femmes retombèrent sur le matelas.

Minerva sentait sa fébrilité s'accroître et la chaleur de son désir se diffuser dans son corps. Bientôt, elle ne se maitriserait plus.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, susurra la brune avec un sourire.

Les doigts de l'ancienne préfète se posèrent sur le bas de pyjama de l'Ecossaise pour le retirer lentement, effleurant l'intérieur d'une cuisse, l'arrière d'un mollet.

- Mais il va falloir me guider, poursuivit Hermione . Ce que vous voulez...

Elle déposa un baiser sur le ventre de l'animagus.

- Ce que vous aimez...

Un autre entre les deux seins. Elle se redressa pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son aînée quand une immense douleur l'envahit subitement. Ses mains se portèrent à ses tempes alors que son esprit semblait se déchirer.

" Je suis l'Ankou... Le messager de la mort..." commença une voix froide, métallique. "Ton règne touche à sa fin, Origine de toutes magies. Le monde sera bientôt libéré de ton emprise..."

Des scènes de guerre, de chaos, de destruction défilèrent sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui assista, impuissante, à ce déferlement d'horreur et de misère.

"Tu n'as apporté que la peine et la douleur dans ce monde... Par ta mort, nous reprendrons le contrôle de notre destinée."

La voix se tut et le flot d'images s'interrompit aussitôt. Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux, Hermione remarqua qu'elle était tombée du lit et qu'elle avait mal à l'arrière du crâne.

Minerva n'avait pas pris le temps de se remettre quelque chose sur le dos et se tenait à genou à côté de la brune, lui serrant une main, tandis qu'elle effleurait sa joue doucement.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

- Pas un souvenir... grimaça la médicomage. La personne qui cherche à me tuer... Elle s'appelle l'Ankou. Elle vient de me contacter.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remarqua du sang sur ses doigts.

- Je crois que j'ai percuté votre table de nuit en tombant.

- Mmm, fit l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils, c'est embêtant pour ma table de nuit.

McGonagall se redressa et tendit la main à la brune pour l'aider à se remettre debout, tout en attrapant sa baguette.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une voix d'homme ou de femme... Ca semblait presque irréel. Mais j'ai senti une envie de violence, de destruction. Et c'était clairement dirigé contre moi... murmura la rouge et or en frissonnant.

- Viens ici que je regarde ta tête, fit la Directrice de Poudlard en faisant de la lumière.

Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit. Pendant que l'animagus vérifiait la plaie, Hermione frissonnait toujours. Elle se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle était quasi nue, en pleine lumière. Elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine, en profitant pour se frictionner les épaules. La Directrice, derrière elle, vit le geste et sourit. Elle attrapa la chemise à ses pieds et la lui fit passer, avant de refermer la plaie de sa baguette.

- Merci. Je pense que l'instant magique est brisé, marmonna la médicomage en se recouchant sous les draps. Désolée...

Hermione ne vit pas le regard de Minerva derrière elle. L'animagus éteignit la lumière et se colla contre son dos, les mains à plat sur son ventre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota-t-elle dans le cou de la brune, tandis que la chaleur de ses paumes s'imprimait sur la peau de la Gryffondor.

- Je tuerai l'Ankou... Rien que pour nous avoir interrompues... bailla la brune en fermant les yeux. Bonne nuit Minerva. Et merci pour tout...

Elle se laissa aller dans la tranquillité que lui apportaient les bras de son ancien professeur. En confiance, elle s'endormit rapidement, apaisée par la présence de l'Ecossaise.

Minerva resserra son étreinte et déposa un dernier baiser sur les cheveux de la brune.

- Repose-toi, murmura-t-elle, je veille sur toi.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	13. Suspicions

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est vendredi, jour béni de la fin de la semaine et, accessoirement, de l'update !

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Suspicions**

Pansy grimpa souplement les marches menant au bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard, un plateau de tasses à café dans une main, un sachet de viennoiseries dans l'autre. Elle poussa la porte d'un coup de hanche, traversa la pièce ovale et gagna le salon de l'Ecossaise. Au moment où la Serpentard pénétrait dans les appartements, Minerva arrivait dans le salon, en pyjama, l'air à moitié réveillé. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Parkinson qui posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

- Vous avez dû vivre une nuit... mouvementée, lança la vert et argent, amusée, en disposant les trois tasses. Alors ? Le grand frisson ? L'extase d'une vie ? En un mot comme en cent, c'était comment ?

- Pas comme vous l'imaginez, marmonna McGonagall avant de s'étirer. On a le nom de la personne qui en veut à Hermione. Elle se fait appeler l'Ankou.

- Une des personnes, vous voulez dire, corrigea Pansy. J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose cette nuit et je suis arrivée à une conclusion qui me plaît pas des masses.

- Laquelle ? s'enquit l'Ecossaise, l'odeur de café frais et de croissants commençant à éveiller l'appétit. Vous permettez ?

- Pas touche, gronda gentiment Pansy en donnant une tape sur la main qui se tendait vers le sachet de viennoiseries. Allez donc réveiller votre Source endormie. Une petite discussion s'impose.

La Directrice de Poudlard roula des yeux et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre, grommelant en gaélique.

- Dites-lui de ne pas perdre de temps à se rhabiller, lâcha Parkinson, moqueuse, alors que son ancien professeur ouvrait la porte. J'arriverai bien à m'accommoder de sa nudité.

* * *

Hermione regardait, estomaquée, Pansy. Le croissant qu'elle tenait à la main s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, bouche qui était ouverte de stupeur.

- Bon sang, ce que t'as l'air con comme ça... lança la vert et argent. Ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober des mouches.

- Ca sera toujours mieux qu'avaler tes salades, marmonna l'ancienne préfète. Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Ron serait un de mes agresseurs ? Une de tes conquêtes t'a refilé la syphilis et ça a déjà atteint ton cerveau ?

- Je dois dire que vous y allez un peu fort, Miss Parkinson, poursuivit calmement Minerva, détachant un bout de son pain aux raisins pour le manger.

- Et je crois au contraire que j'ai tapé dans le mille... ou presque, répliqua la Serpentard, le regard pétillant de malice.

Elle se cala au fond de son fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette, ignorant les yeux noirs de l'Ecossaise.

- Tu as reçu quelques mots ces deux dernières années. Mais les agressions n'ont commencé qu'à la soirée de Poudlard. Soirée pendant laquelle nous nous sommes affichées en tant que couple. Un de tes amis, Potter ou Weasley double chromosome X, a pu s'absenter un court instant pour prévenir ton ancien fiancé. Qui a vu rouge... Et on connait ses réactions quand il est énervé. Un vrai macaque...

- Il travaillait ce soir là. Il n'aurait pas pu quitter son service sans que ça ne se remarque, contra Hermione.

- Qu'elle est naïve... soupira Pansy. Les Langues de plomb dressent sans arrêt des procès-verbaux et des avertissements car certains Aurors passent leur nuit de garde au pub. Weasley a très bien pu s'éclipser.

- Ca me paraît effectivement plausible, murmura McGonagall, pensive. Mais vous n'expliquez pas le lien entre Monsieur Weasley et l'Ankou.

- Je suis dessus et je vous parie que je ne mettrai pas longtemps à trouver.

- N'empêche, je le vois mal m'ouvrir le ventre, rétorqua Hermione.

- On ne sait jamais de quoi les gens sont capables dans des situations... sortant de l'ordinaire. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, Granger, susurra Pansy en coulant un regard vers McGonagall qui se raidit. Sur ce, évite de côtoyer ce fou-furieux.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention... marmonna la brune tout en attrapant un pain au chocolat.

Parkinson finit son croissant, but la dernière gorgée de café et se leva gracieusement.

- Mesdames, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. Je dois remercier Morgane pour avoir aider la Source à échapper à la camisole. Herm', j'adore payer tes dettes. Essaye d'en contracter auprès de ta chère et tendre...

McGonagall haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et le rictus de Parkinson s'élargit.

- M'essayer, c'est m'adopter, souffla la vert et argent en mimant un baiser pour l'animagus alors qu'Hermione s'étouffait d'indignation. Un jour ou l'autre, vous y viendrez...

* * *

Une jeune femme se faufilait dans un long couloir à première vue désert. Elle marchait le plus silencieusement possible et retenait sa respiration. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient à chaque pas et la peur d'être découverte broyait ses intestins.

Arrivée à destination, elle jeta des regards anxieux autour d'elle avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Elle laissa sa petite voix intérieure la guider et fit ce qu'elle lui soufflait. Un déclic se fit entendre et elle put pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le bureau du Docteur Fisher était méticuleusement rangé et Hermione frissonna à la vue du fauteuil beige dans lequel elle avait passé de longues séances douloureuses. Elle passa une main sur son visage et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

- N'oublie pas ce pour quoi tu es venue... s'encouragea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau en acajou du psychiatre.

Un sort plus tard, elle ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit une clé dorée et eut un mince sourire. Elle serra le passe dans sa main et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient d'une armoire du même bois que le reste du mobilier. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit les portes. Elle trouva les comptes-rendus des séances de tous les patients que Fisher soignait et chercha rapidement ceux qui la concernaient. Elle finit par exhumer du fatras une épaisse pochette en carton nommée "H. Granger".

Elle referma aussitôt l'armoire, rangea la clé, miniaturisa le dossier pour le fourrer dans sa poche et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Elle se dépêcha de gagner l'aire de transplanage et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour apparaître dans le salon de Pansy.

Elle réagrandit la pochette et l'ouvrit sur la table du salon. Ses doigts tournaient fébrilement les pages, à la recherche de notes qui pourraient l'éclairer sur son statut de Source ou sur l'identité de son agresseur. Mais la pochette comportait une centaine de pages manuscrites et la Gryffondor se dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour le compulser. La brune rangea le tout et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre et annonça d'une voix claire le nom de son interlocuteur.

Quelques secondes après, l'image du bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard se dessina dans les flammes et l'ancienne préfète fronça des sourcils en remarquant une femme penchée au-dessus du bureau de Minerva, montrant quelque chose à l'animagus. Hermione fut choquée de voir que la femme exposait sans gêne son décolleté sous le nez de l'Ecossaise.

- Minerva ? fit la médicomage en serrant entre ses doigts la pochette.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Je suis en pleine réunion. Je vous présente le professeur Sullivan. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer le professeur Vector dans l'enseignement de l'étude des moldus.

- La célèbre Miss Granger ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enseignante.

- Enchantée… marmonna la brune avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

- Je vous rappelle plus tard, continua McGonagall sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

- Pas besoin. Je voulais juste vous dire que je passais dîner avec vous, répliqua la rouge et or en regardant sa montre.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure.

La communication fut coupée et Hermione fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillant. Cette Sullivan était dangereusement penchée sur l'animagus et cela ne semblait pas gêner cette dernière… Son coeur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Minerva seule avec l'enseignante. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et alla dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à emmener à Poudlard. Tapant du pied devant le frigo ouvert, ses yeux balayaient les rayons pleins.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre dans ce merdier ? grommela-t-elle, voulant gagner le collège au plus vite. Allez, saumon fumé et blinis !

L'ancienne Gryffondor claqua la porte du frigo et fourra le tout dans un sac, son dossier psychiatrique suivant rapidement le même trajet. Elle vérifia sa tenue, décida de défaire un bouton supplémentaire de son haut et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard.

« Finalement, c'est pratique d'être la Source… » songea-t-elle en grimpant les marches avant de frapper à la porte.

- Entrez !

La médicomage ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle étouffa un juron en remarquant que le professeur Sullivan était passée derrière McGonagall, son corps frôlant celui de l'animagus, sa joue près de celle de Minerva, le doigt fin montrant une ligne sur un parchemin.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Minerva regarda sa montre et eut un léger sourire.

- Vous êtes en avance. Je vous attendais pour dix-neuf heures. Mais installez-vous dans mes appartements. Je vous rejoins d'ici une petite demi-heure.

La médicomage passa près des deux sorcières et gagna les appartements de l'animagus. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et soupira, appuyée contre le panneau de bois.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche.

- Reprends tes esprits, Hermione. Tu perds les pédales... marmonna-t-elle en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer.

Elle allait la reposer quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un vêtement dépassait du panier de linge sale. Son visage s'assombrit en remarquant une trace rouge sur le haut de McGonagall. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le col de la robe de chemise de la sorcière et effleura le tissu de ses doigts. Du rouge à lèvres. La même teinte que celle qu'arborait le professeur Sullivan.

« Reste calme… Tout ceci a une explication logique et rationnelle… » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, sans succès, en quittant la salle de bain.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et observa un court instant le salon.

- Ok… J'ai dix minutes… murmura-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Elle commença à fureter, cherchant un deuxième indice évoquant une hypothétique liaison. L'inspection de la première pièce la soulagea. Pas de fleurs, pas de petit mot doux, rien qui ne trahissait la présence d'une personne dans la vie de la Directrice.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle hésita.

« Un peu trop tard pour jouer la carte de la confiance… » se dit-elle en prenant la décision d'inspecter la dernière pièce.

Elle poussa la porte sans bruit et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, regardant autour d'elle. Un parchemin plié posé sur la table de chevet attira son attention. Tendant l'oreille pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par l'arrivée inopportune de Minerva, elle s'en saisit et le déplia d'une main tremblante.

_Merci pour cette délicieuse après-midi de découverte.  
J'espère que notre réunion sera aussi productive.  
A tout à l'heure._

_M.S._

Froissant le papier dans sa main, furieuse, Hermione regagna le salon et attrapa les dossiers posés sur la table. Elle feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur la liste des professeurs. Son regard se durcit en trouvant le nom qu'elle cherchait. Classe d'études des moldus : Professeur Mary Sullivan.

- M.S., lâcha la brune, qui sentait une vague de colère l'envahir.

Elle se retint de débouler dans le bureau de la Directrice et de faire connaître son point de vue aux deux femmes. Elle balança la boule de papier froissé sur la table et transplana.

* * *

Horgar était occupé à préparer un dîner léger quand il sentit une magie puissante et sombre apparaître à quelques mètres de la caverne. Haussant un sourcil, il sortit une deuxième assiette et entreprit d'éplucher quelques légumes supplémentaires.

- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, ironisa-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Hermione s'avança dans la grotte et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Toutes des sal… commença la jeune femme.

- Pas de grossièreté ici, je vous prie. Y'a des enfants en bas-âge, dit-il en désignant une famille de rongeurs dans un coin de la caverne. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Des problèmes de bonnes femmes.

- J'y connais rien, j'peux pas vous aider. Autre chose ?

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous savez sur moi ?

- Vous êtes une humaine.

- Sur la Source, bon sang ! s'impatienta Hermione.

- Ouais, bah quand vous gueulez comme ça, vous lui ressemblez vachement.

- Mais encore ?

- La femme qui est venue chercher l'eau… Elle vous passait le bonjour. Vous devez la connaître. Pas en tant qu'Hermione. Mais en tant que Source. Vous avez réussi à contacter Culann ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'aller sur Avalon.

- Et vous avez demandé à vos Conseillers ?

- Mes quoi ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Vos Conseillers ! Vos larbins… J'les connais pas, mais je sais que vous en avez. Ah si, j'ai rencontré Aliénor, une fois.

- Qui ?

- Aliénor. La quatrième sage. Une enchanteresse de soin.

- Et vous savez comment la contacter ?

- Non. Et vous ?

Hermione passa une main sur son visage.

- J'vais jamais y arriver… soupira-t-elle. J'vais vous laisser.

- Je vous ai préparé à déjeuner, gronda le troll.

- Et bien, vous congèlerez ! fit Hermione avant de transplaner.

En apparaissant dans le salon de Pansy, elle tomba nez à nez avec Minerva qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. La brune repoussa l'envie d'insulter l'animagus.

- Bien, Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es éclipsée sans prévenir ?

Hermione sentait la tension qui habitait l'animagus. Son corps était raide, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La médicomage ôta ses chaussures, prenant le temps de défaire consciencieusement ses lacets, histoire de savoir quoi répondre qui soit dans un registre châtié.

- J'ai cru bon vous laisser avec Miss Sullivan, répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Vous n'avez pas trouvé le billet sur la table du salon ?

- Un billet de toi, non. Mais le mot froissé qui ne t'était pas destiné, oui. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Hermione ?

- Moi ? A rien. Je m'attendais à ce que vous niez pour le billet, mais au moins, vous reconnaissez son existence. Puis-je avoir une explication quant à son contenu ?

Minerva se pinça le haut du nez en soupirant.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je nie un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table ? Et depuis quand dois-je te fournir des explications sur mon travail ? Cependant, ajouta-t-elle en marquant une pause, je veux bien répondre cette fois-ci parce que je vois que tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel. J'ai accueilli Mary pour sa première année d'enseignement à Poudlard et dans le cadre de mes fonctions de Directrice, je lui ai fait visiter le château tout en lui faisant un descriptif de l'ensemble des professeurs, des élèves, des cours, bref, ce que font tous les directeurs lorsqu'ils reçoivent un nouveau professeur.

- Mary ? ironisa Hermione. Vous êtes déjà très proches. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas eu le droit à un "Severus" avant des années...

Elle se tut quelques instants, tentant de ravaler sa rage.

- Ce mot, je l'ai trouvé dans votre chambre, juste à côté de votre lit, reprit-t-elle se forçant à user d'un ton détaché. Dois-je en déduire que c'est là que vous recevez tous les nouveaux professeurs ? J'aurai dû écouter Neville et postuler il y a deux ans… Minerva, je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là.

L'animagus regarda l'ancienne Gryffondor avec étonnement puis colère.

- J'ai vidé mes poches dans ma chambre si tu veux tout savoir. Mais, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais accéder à tes désirs, fit-elle les dents serrées, en récupérant son chapeau sur la table basse. Bonne fin de soirée.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de bouger, Minerva avait disparu dans un craquement sourd. La brune rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

- Où est le vrai et où est le faux ? murmura-t-elle, désemparée.

Un parchemin apparut subitement sur ses genoux. Elle le déplia rapidement et poussa un juron en découvrant les lettres majuscules.

_LA SOURCE EST DONC CAPABLE DE JALOUSIE. L'EXPERIENCE NUMERO 8 EST UNE REUSSITE. VOYONS CE QUE DONNERA LA PROCHAINE._

- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement.

Elle songea à transplaner immédiatement pour Poudlard mais se ravisa. Elle savait comment McGonagall la recevrait si elle osait se pointer dans ses appartements.

- Je suis la pire des imbéciles.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant comment rattraper l'erreur monumentale qu'elle venait de commettre.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à faire les cents pas dans le salon, l'agitation se partageant à la honte et à la culpabilité.

- Je dois arrêter de douter des gens qui me sont proches, se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle tenta de joindre Pansy pour la dixième fois depuis que Minerva avait quitté l'appartement et enfin une tonalité se fit entendre. La médicomage décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie et sa voix, fatiguée mais extatique, se fit entendre.

- Granger… J'espère que tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu as envie de nous rejoindre, ma petite camarade et moi. Il reste une place…

Elle se tut un instant et son rire léger et insouciant retentit dans l'appareil.

- Excuse, Morgane tient à m'avoir rien que pour elle. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai fait une connerie avec McGonagall… murmura la rouge et or, mal à l'aise.

Elle lui raconta son après-midi en quelques mots et Pansy soupira.

- Décidemment, t'en rates pas une… Tu vas t'habiller correctement, passer acheter des fleurs, tu trouveras des livres et des gallions dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée, et tu vas à Poudlard t'excuser platement. Et apporte le parchemin, elle comprendra.

- Ok. Merci.

Parkinson raccrocha dans un gloussement qui voulait dire que l'infirmière était prête pour une deuxième consultation. Hermione reposa le combiné et roula des yeux.

- Comment fait-elle pour les avoir toutes à ses pieds ? soupira-t-elle en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit le dressing, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de serpent et jeta un regard aux nombreux vêtements.

- Autant être à l'aise pour faire la carpette, marmonna-t-elle en choisissant un jean et une chemise blanche.

Elle passa rapidement les habits quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une veste en cuir noir. Elle eut un nouveau flash et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Putain… J'en ai marre qu'un rien ne déclenche ces visions. La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Une putain de cuvette de toilettes ? s'exclama-t-elle vertement alors que la douleur lui vrillait le crâne.

Une fois le malaise passé, elle se saisit de la veste et la passa sur ses épaules. Elle retourna dans le salon, prit quelques gallions et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	14. Le Maître des potions

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le Maître des potions**

Hermione apparut dans les escaliers menant au bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Elle frappa trois coupés légers et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle poussa doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. La salle ovale était déserte, plongée dans l'obscurité. La pendule sonna vingt-deux heures et la rouge et or espérait sincèrement que son ancien professeur ne s'était pas endormie.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le bureau et remarqua une faible lumière qui filtrait sous la porte menant au salon de McGonagall. Mais, en tendant l'oreille, elle entendit des murmures étouffés venant de la pièce d'à côté. Elle jeta au sol le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait acheté et, serrant nerveusement le papier laissé sur son lit par le psychopathe, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir d'un coup de pied rageur la porte donnant sur les appartements.

Les deux professeurs, assises sur le canapé, sursautèrent en voyant la jeune femme. Sullivan était penchée sur Minerva qui était à moitié allongée, un verre de vin dans la main.

- C'est à quel sujet ? fit Minerva tandis que le professeur Sullivan se redressait après avoir reposé la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main.

- La prof d'éducation sexuelle a deux secondes pour partir… dit froidement Hermione qui sentait sa magie l'envahir de manière incontrôlable.

- Mary est le professeur d'étude des moldus et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle sortirait. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qui vous autorise à pénétrer dans mes appartements de cette façon, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez demandé de quitter… votre vie. Ce n'était pas ça le message ?

- Oui, et je constate que vous vous en remettez plutôt bien. Je ne peux que voir à quel point je ne comptais pas à vos yeux.

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de contrôler la vague de pouvoir qui voulait s'échapper d'elle.

- Il te faut quoi, Miss Monde, pour que tu te casses ? Un podium pour que tu défiles jusqu'à la sortie ? lâcha vertement la brune en direction de Sullivan.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus se leva lentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Navrée Minerva, je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas libre.

- Mais je le suis, rétorqua posément la Directrice de Poudlard, croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque, dans une attitude de détente et de défi.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Maintenant, tire-toi ! aboya l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Sullivan attrapa la veste qu'elle avait posée sur le dossier d'une chaise et avant de partir, ajouta à l'intention de Minerva.

- Je reste intéressée, si vous ne vous entendez pas pour reprendre ensemble.

Le professeur ferma la porte derrière elle et la rouge et or se retourna vers la Directrice qui n'avait pas bougé. Hermione lui lança le parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors… Piège ou pas ? A vous de me le dire. J'étais venue pour m'excuser platement, mais je me dis qu'une fois de plus, je n'aurais pas dû vous faire confiance…

- Si tu te décidais une fois pour toute ? fit Minerva visiblement fatiguée de la situation. Ca nous faciliterait la vie, il me semble.

Hermione abattit son poing rageur sur la table du salon qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

- Ca vous va bien de me dire ça alors que vous courtisez deux femmes en même temps !

- Hermione… Je ne courtise pas Miss Sullivan.

- Elle était quasiment vautrée sur vous et ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire ! rugit la brune. Excusez-moi d'avoir des yeux !

- Donc tu peux en déduire que soit je la courtise, soit …

Elle laissa planer le silence en regardant la Gryffondor dans les yeux.

- Soit vous vous foutez de moi ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Vous n'avez pas fait un geste pour la repousser.

- Tu es arrivée lorsque Miss Sullivan a commencé à s'avancer vers moi, et il ne se serait rien passé. Mais, bien sûr, tu ne me crois pas.

- Son rouge à lèvres est de la même teinte que celui qui était sur le col de votre chemise.

- Quelle chemise ? Et quelle tâche ? demanda l'Ecossaise, étonnée.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente !

Minerva passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Et je suppose que je ne suis pas en mesure de te faire démordre de tes idées préconçues, malgré le parchemin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, finit-elle en écartant les mains, paumes vers le ciel.

Des nouveaux souvenirs s'imposèrent à l'esprit de la rouge et or. Minerva et elle se battaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air et tenta de chasser l'image d'elle envoyant une attaque dévastatrice à l'animagus.

- Vous m'avez déjà trahie une fois, et j'ai l'impression que ça recommence. Vous n'imaginez pas un seul instant ce que je traverse. Pourquoi me mettez-vous toujours dans une situation où je suis obligée de douter de vous ? Je ne sais même pas ce que vous ressentez pour moi, si c'est autre chose que de la pitié ! Je pensais pouvoir compter sur vous… Bonne soirée, Madame la Directrice !

Elle transplana aussi sec pour réapparaître dans le salon de Pansy.

- J'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Je suis la Source ? Et bien ça ne va pas durer ! Pour une fois, ces satanés flashs vont me servir !

Elle attrapa plusieurs ingrédients dont la vert et argent se servait pour concocter des potions puis se rendit les bras encombrés de fioles et de pots dans la cuisine. Elle posa son chargement, attrapa une casserole qu'elle balança dans un geste énervé sur la gazinière.

- Je sais comment me débarrasser de cette chose qui me parasite… marmonna-t-elle en faisant bouillir de l'eau. Je sais l'effet que ça a eu sur Dumbledore… et sur moi, dans mon rêve. Une bonne dose de cette potion créée par Rogue et adieu la Source !

Elle s'appliqua à concocter le breuvage qu'Harry avait découvert, des années plus tôt, dans le bassin qui gardait le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Une heure plus tard, elle versait sa préparation dans une bouteille.

- Un litre… Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Maintenant, reste à trouver un endroit tranquille le temps que ça fasse effet…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis son regard s'illumina. Elle transplana une nouvelle fois pour se matérialiser devant l'entrée de la grotte d'Horgar. Elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir sombre et humide, le cœur battant à tout rompre et, une fois les rives de la Fontaine de Jouvence en vue, elle s'assit à même le sol. Des yeux jaunes apparurent dans l'obscurité et une voix rauque résonna contre les murs de la caverne.

- Vous allez bien, Ashranak ? demanda le gardien.

- Ca ira mieux dans quelques instants… marmonna Hermione. Pourrais-je vous demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le troll avec révérence.

- Il se peut que je sois dans les vapes quelques temps. Veillez à ce que personne ne s'approche de moi.

- Bien, Ashranak.

- A la votre ! fit Hermione avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Elle lutta contre l'écœurement qui montait en elle et se força à boire d'une traite la potion préparée. La dernière gorgée à peine avalée, elle se sentit envahir par les ténèbres et était déjà inconsciente quand sa tête toucha le sol.

* * *

La nuit tirait à sa fin et Horgar sentait la nature qui s'éveillait lentement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait pour l'heure. Son faciès grossier montrait des signes d'inquiétude. Il regardait en direction de l'endroit où s'était installée l'Ashranak. Elle était entrain de mourir et les gémissements qu'il entendait, amplifiés par les parois de la grotte, lui faisait comprendre que l'agonie était lente et douloureuse. Mais plus que tout, la magie de la Source s'éteignait progressivement, inexorablement.

Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'elle avait absorbé la potion et il ne lui en restait pas autant à vivre. Elle avait le visage gris perlé de sueur. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et un souffle rauque s'en échappait laborieusement. Ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes et ses ongles devenaient progressivement noirs.

Le troll sut qu'il devait désobéir aux ordres et agir sans plus attendre. Il attrapa un verre, le plongea dans la Fontaine de Jouvence et se dépêcha de le porter aux lèvres de l'Ashranak. Il réussit à lui faire boire quelques gorgées et s'installa à ses côtés, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Si seulement je pouvais contacter la Sage de soin… marmonna-t-il en posant sa large main sur le front de la jeune femme.

Hermione ne réagissait quasiment plus et Horgar regardait sombrement l'humaine se laisser glisser vers l'oubli. Il lui fit boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et pria Hostar, le Dieu des trolls, pour que l'Ashranak s'en sorte.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

Le temps était clément en ce début d'après-midi quand Pansy apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard. La médicomage s'engagea dans le parc en sifflotant et grimpa souplement les marches du perron. Elle parcourut les couloirs du château avec un sourire nostalgique, repérant les divers placards dans lesquels elle avait exercé son art pendant sa scolarité. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle frappa négligemment à la porte du bureau de la Directrice et entra sans y être invitée.

- Bonjour Minerva ! fit-elle joyeusement. Alors, comme ça on kidnappe une médicomage ? Elle est attachée à votre lit ou quoi ? J'me disais bien aussi que mes menottes entourées de fourrure rose avaient disparu !

Minerva fronça les sourcils en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- De quoi parlez-vous Miss Parkinson ? Miss Granger a quitté le château avant-hier soir, plutôt de mauvaise humeur dirais-je, et j'ai supposé qu'elle était retournée chez vous.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, professeur, fit Pansy en s'allumant nerveusement une cigarette. J'ai pas de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis qu'elle est passée vous voir suite à sa méprise quant à un billet doux. Elle devait vous rejoindre pour arranger la situation entre vous.

- Et elle a trouvé le professeur Sullivan en train de me faire des avances. Elle n'a eu cure de mes explications et n'a pas tenu compte des avertissements du parchemin.

- Ma cuisine était dans un bordel innommable. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait voulu préparé une potion contre les règles douloureuses… Mais maintenant, je devrais faire l'inventaire des ingrédients qu'elle a utilisé pour me faire une idée de ce qu'elle a pu concocter… marmonna la médicomage. Elle était juste furieuse ou vous l'avez senti… déprimée ?

- Je dirais surtout furieuse, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas essayé de la joindre depuis.

- Et merde… Faut la retrouver. J'espère qu'elle s'est pas faite attrapée par son soupirant épistolaire.

- Très bien, fit l'animagus en se levant de façon résolue. Miss Parkinson, retournez chez vous et tenter de découvrir à quoi ont pu servir les ingrédients qu'elle a utilisés. Quant à moi, enchaina-t-elle en coiffant son chapeau, je vais faire un tour dans son ancien appartement. On se retrouve chez vous ?

- Prenez mon téléphone portable, au cas où j'aurais besoin de vous joindre, fit Pansy, anxieuse.

* * *

Horgar cracha un noyau de pêche dans sa paume et le jeta au loin. Il essuya ses mains sur son pagne et grimaça en entendant la respiration saccadée de l'Ashranak. Une fois de plus, il lui fit boire deux gorgées d'eau de la Fontaine. Il avait remarqué ces dernières heures une petite amélioration, mais la jeune femme n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant.

- Ces humains… Toujours à ingurgiter des saletés… grommela-t-il en passant un linge humide sur le front de la brune.

Il sentit la magie de l'Ashranak qui vacilla subitement, prête à s'éteindre. Il alluma une bougie faite de glaise de sa terre natale avec un bâton d'herbes médicinales. Il joignit les mains sur le ventre de l'ancienne Gryffondor et marmonna des incantations de son peuple. Si après la prochaine lune, la Source n'était pas réveillée, il se résignerait à enfreindre ses ordres et à aller chercher de l'aide.

* * *

Pansy n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, sa maniaquerie naturelle lui serait d'une quelconque utilité. Elle avait noté tout au long des derniers mois les ingrédients achetés et la dose utilisée au gramme près. Et après avoir fait l'inventaire de son armoire à herbes, elle était plutôt inquiète.

Certains produits pris par Hermione étaient, sans être vraiment nocifs, assez corrosifs. Mais c'est l'association du tout qui faisait craindre le pire à la médicomage.

- Je m'oriente sur un poison… Mais ceux que je connais n'ont pas tout ça dans leur composition ! soupira la vert et argent. Un sacré casse-tête.

Minerva apparut dans son salon, l'air soucieux.

- Elle n'est pas dans son appartement, ni aux alentours. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Un poison. Lequel, je l'ignore ! Donc pour les effets à court ou moyen terme, ne me demandez pas. Et j'ignore l'usage qu'elle compte en faire.

- Peut-être a-t-elle découvert l'identité de celui qui lui écrit les parchemins et qu'elle a décidé de l'éliminer ? proposa McGonagall.

Pansy eut un léger rire sardonique et s'étira.

- Vous y croyez ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, répondit la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Si seulement le professeur Rogue était en vie… Il aurait pu nous aider, marmonna la vert et argent.

- Mais il est tout comme dans mon bureau. Allons interroger son portrait, fit remarquer l'animagus.

- Une Gryffondor qui a une bonne idée ? Je vais m'évanouir… se moqua Pansy en fourrant sa liste dans sa poche. Après vous…

* * *

Rogue dévisagea les deux sorcières qui se tenaient devant son tableau.

- Vous me cachez la lumière, maugréa-t-il. J'essaye de prendre des couleurs.

- Severus ! Concentrez-vous un instant, c'est trop demandé ? aboya Minerva. Miss Parkinson vient de vous lire une liste d'ingrédients. Ca vous fait penser à quoi ?

- Vous avez entassé mes affaires dans un carton après la bataille de Poudlard. Cherchez dans un grimoire à la couverture noire. Page 67. Vous savez lire ? se moqua-t-il. Oui ? Donc, pas besoin de moi pour le reste…

McGonagall ouvrit l'armoire au fond de la pièce et en tira deux cartons qu'elle renversa sur le sol, l'un après l'autre. Elle retint un juron en remarquant que tous les grimoires avaient une couverture noire. Elle se retourna pour insulter le maître des potions mais ce dernier avait quitté son cadre.

- Et bien, on va tous se les farcir ! soupira Pansy. Page 67 ? C'est parti !

Elle prit un des grimoires et en tourna rapidement les pages. Elle parcourut la liste des ingrédients en haut du vélin, ferma le bouquin et le jeta au loin.

- Au suivant !

McGonagall en attrapa un au hasard et les deux femmes passèrent la demi-heure suivante à éplucher les registres de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Subitement, le visage de Pansy perdit toutes ses couleurs et Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez trouvé ?

- Malheureusement oui… répondit-elle d'une voix faible, éraillée par une émotion contenue. C'est une potion inventée par le professeur Rogue. Un poison violent qui agit en fonction de la puissance du sorcier qui l'ingère. Pour un sorcier lambda, nausée et affaiblissement progressive à partir de l'ingestion et ce pendant sept heures.

Elle se tut quelques instants, allumant une cigarette d'une main tremblante.

- Si l'antidote n'est pas bu, le coma survint après ce délai et, dix heures plus tard, c'est la mort. Pour un sorcier plus puissant, type Voldemort et compagnie, coma au bout de cinq heures et mort au bout de huit de plus. Alors, imaginez pour la Source…

Pansy ferma le livre et le posa doucement à côté d'elle.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle se leva et épousseta son pantalon, les yeux rivés au sol, refusant de croiser le regard de McGonagall.

- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un verre, conclut-elle.

- Je refuse même de l'envisager. Hermione n'est pas morte, je n'y crois pas un seul instant, fulmina Minerva.

- Sans vouloir péter l'ambiance, elle a dû boire ce truc il y a deux jours sans avoir l'antidote avec elle. Pas besoin d'avoir mon diplôme de médicomage pour connaître l'issue de cette situation, marmonna la vert et argent avant de tirer longuement sur sa cigarette.

- Je m'en moque ! cria McGonagall en perdant son calme. Je n'ai pas vu son corps, elle n'est donc pas morte. Et je vous défends de baisser les bras. Il faut la trouver !

- Chercher une petite brune sur toute une planète parmi six milliards d'habitants ? rétorqua Parkinson en haussant le ton. Vous déraisonnez complètement !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans les grimoires qui glissèrent sur le sol.

- Ca vous ennuie si je reste ici cette nuit ? J'ai pas le cœur à dormir chez moi. Pomfresh peut me faire un arrêt de travail pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

- Je vais vous faire une réquisition signée par le Ministre de la Magie, ça devrait suffire, non ? fit la Directrice d'un air assuré en s'attablant à son bureau pour prendre un parchemin. Et vous allez rester avec moi pour réfléchir et trouver où Hermione a bien pu aller !

Elle confia le parchemin à un hibou qu'elle jeta littéralement par la fenêtre.

- Bien, une fois signé, le parchemin sera acheminé à Sainte Mangouste. Maintenant, où est Hermione ?

- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais préparez-vous tout de même au pire… marmonna Pansy en écrasant son mégot d'un coup de talon bien placé.

- Vous la connaissez comme moi, elle s'en sortira ! Où peut-elle s'être réfugiée ? réitéra McGonagall, impatiente.

- Peut-être a-t-elle réussi à se rendre sur Avalon ? Ou sinon, elle joue au poker avec son copain le troll et en a oublié l'heure…

- Avalon… Elle en parle mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un lieu qu'elle connaisse, marmonna l'animagus en commençant à faire les cents pas devant la future médicomage. Par contre…

- Si ça se trouve, elle se planque quelque part à Poudlard. Vous avez regardé la salle sur demande ? coupa Pansy.

- On peut commencer par le château. Mais votre idée du troll est excellente…

Minerva récupéra ses lunettes pour les chausser.

- La Fontaine de Jouvence, c'est ce qu'il garde… mais où cela peut-il bien se trouver…

- Aucune idée, elle ne l'a jamais mentionné. Sinon, je peux aller jeter un œil à Sydney. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle y soit, mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

- Sydney ? Cessez de vous moquer. J'essaie de réfléchir et vous m'énervez.

Pansy ouvrit des yeux surpris avant de fusiller du regard la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Mais vous êtes complètement con ma parole ! s'exclama vertement la Serpentard. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a Sydney ?

Devant l'air incrédule de l'animagus, Parkinson eut l'envie de la gifler.

- J'vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous n'arriverez jamais à avoir Granger dans votre lit. Vous ne vous intéressez pas à elle, voilà tout ! Vous ne savez pas qu'elle a effacé la mémoire de ses parents juste avant de quitter Poudlard avec Weasley et Potter pour les installer en Australie et que, suite à son internement, elle n'est pas allée les récupérer ?

Minerva déglutit mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Et elle serait allée les assassiner ? Se suicider devant leur porte ? Une autre idée stupide ?

- J'crois que je vais vraiment vous en coller une… gronda Pansy. Finalement, j'vais rentrer chez moi et faire le tri de ses affaires. J'ai assez soupé de vos conneries.

Minerva se pinça l'arête du nez.

- On se calme, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je vous prie d'excuser mes propos. Je suis perdue, anxieuse et je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

La vert et argent lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et hautain.

- Je me demande comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi égoïste que vous. Et vous parlez d'une joueuse d'échecs ! Pas foutue d'anticiper les conséquences de ses actes.

Pansy tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vous enverrai sa baguette par hibou. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu… murmura la Serpentard, écoeurée.

Minerva encaissa en blêmissant.

- Vous avez raison, je ferai mieux de me tenir loin d'elle.

Elle fit lentement le tour du bureau et s'assit en serrant les dents.

- Vous saurez sans doute mieux la retrouver que moi, vous ne ferez pas mes erreurs.

- Et tentez donc d'apprendre des vôtres ! siffla la vert et argent. Elle vous aime. Si jamais elle est en vie, quelque part, elle reviendra vous voir. A ce moment-là, agissez en vraie Gryffondor et affrontez vos conneries passées.

Pansy ouvrit la porte.

- J'vais fumer une clope dans le parc. J'en profiterai pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Fouillez donc les pièces du château, ça vous occupera…

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau et le bruit de ses talons martelant les marches résonna quelques instants avant de s'éteindre.

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains, mortifiée.

- Hermione, qu'as-tu fait ?

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, l'action sera au rendez-vous, promis !

A la semaine prochaine,

Bises et bon week-end de Pâques,

Sygui et Link9


	15. Le retour de l'Ashranak

Hey hey !

Bon, on va pas se leurrer. A chaque fois je vous sors le couplet du "C'est vendredi, c'est chapitre !".

Mais vous n'êtes pas dupe. En fait, maintenant, j'uploade le jeudi soir... (ou jeudi après midi pour nos amis outre atlantique). Donc, plus de mensonge, place à la vérité !

Donc, c'est jeudi, c'est chapitre ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le retour de l'Ashranak**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Pansy réfléchissait, accoudée à la fenêtre, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette à l'extérieur. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'Hermione dans le parc, à la lisière de la forêt interdite ou dans la cabane hurlante. Elle avait poussé ses investigations jusqu'à Pré au Lard, sans succès. Aussi, elle était retournée dans le bureau de l'animagus.

Cette dernière avait fouillé de fond en comble le château, aidée par Pomfresh et Slughorn qui prolongeait son séjour au collège. Et maintenant, l'animagus était en conversation avec Harry Potter via le réseau de cheminée. Le Survivant n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la rouge et or, n'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fête à Poudlard, des jours plus tôt.

- Je peux demander aux Aurors en patrouille de jeter un coup d'œil, proposa le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Merci Monsieur Potter. C'est très aimable à vous. Bonne soirée…

- C'est ça, prend-nous pour des connes… maugréa Parkinson alors que McGonagall coupait la conversation.

- Il essaie de se rendre utile, rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

- L'utilité d'un Potter reste encore à démontrer, grommela Pansy en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre.

Quelque chose à l'horizon attira son regard et elle claqua plusieurs fois des doigts pour avoir l'attention de McGonagall.

- C'est normal si je remarque une cinquantaine de têtes qui dépassent des arbres les plus hauts et qui avancent dans notre direction ? glapit la vert et argent.

- Ca m'aurait étonné si on n'avait eu un seul problème à gérer, grommela l'Ecossaise en s'approchant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Que font des géants ici ?

Pansy eut subitement froid et se pencha par la fenêtre pour scruter le ciel.

- Des détraqueurs… murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que ces trucs-là existaient encore.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de l'animagus.

- Je vous préviens, si on doit mourir ce soir, je vous embrasserai avant de rendre mon dernier souffle, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Restez à côté de moi alors, sourit Minerva. On descend, on aura plus de place pour combattre que dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Elle agita sa baguette et son patronus se matérialisa.

- Va chercher Slughorn et Hagrid. On ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Pansy qui commençait à grimacer.

- Perso, j'nous vois plus sur le toit. En bas, j'aurai peur de me faire écraser par leur pied taille 125…

- Vous préférez les détraqueurs aux géants ? Comme il vous plaira, Miss Parkinson. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

- Arrêtez, professeur. Vous entendre prononcer le mot "désir" m'excite, gloussa la médicomage en suivant la Directrice de Poudlard dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux. L'obscurité régnait dans la caverne et seul le souffle d'Horgar et le bruit de l'eau de la Fontaine entrecoupaient le silence.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Ashranak, fit le troll avec soulagement.

- Je suis toujours la Source ? murmura la brune alors qu'une violente douleur lui vrillait les tympans.

- Evidemment ! rétorqua le gardien de la Fontaine.

- Et merde… Tout ça n'aura servi à rien… gémit-elle en se tournant pour vomir.

Une fois son estomac vidé de la bile contenue, Horgar lui tendit un linge propre.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment… J'suis pas trop dans mon assiette… dit-elle en tentant de se remettre debout.

- Trois jours que vous n'avez rien avalé.

- Trois jours ? balbutia la rouge et or.

Cependant, elle ne demanda pas plus de détails. La force sombre qu'elle avait repérée à plusieurs reprises se fit sentir, semblant résonner dans sa poitrine. Hermione inspira profondément, fermant les yeux, et se concentra pour localiser le pouvoir. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine.

- Poudlard… murmura-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Vous tenez à peine debout. Laissez-moi vous aider.

- Vous savez vous battre ?

Horgar fit apparaître une grande massue et eut un rictus mauvais.

- J'étais peut-être un chef pacifique, mais je reste un troll… répondit-il de sa voix rauque.

Hermione plongea la main dans sa poche et eut une grimace.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette…

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin. C'est un instrument grossier pour humain. Vous êtes l'Ashranak !

La brune lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de lui prendre la main et de les faire transplaner.

Ils se matérialisèrent devant le perron du château millénaire et la mâchoire de la rouge et or se contracta en balayant du regard l'horizon. Une cinquantaine de géants approchaient à toute vitesse, leur massue levée, prête à s'abattre sur les murs de l'école. Chacun de leur pas faisait trembler le sol.

Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua que Hagrid, Slughorn et Pomfresh s'étaient positionnés sur les remparts et envoyaient des salves de sorts en direction des assiégeants. Postées au milieu du toit, Pansy jetait sortilège sur sortilège et McGonagall, droite comme un i, la tête haute, faisant de même. La brune sentit la magie de l'animagus comme un courant chaud et électrique. Sa baguette tournoyait dans les airs et Poudlard sembla s'illuminer de mille feux. Des dizaines de patronus en forme de chat couraient dans le ciel, repoussant inlassablement les attaques des détraqueurs qui affluaient.

- VISEZ LES YEUX ! cria d'une voix forte la Directrice, son accent écossais ressortant plus qu'habituellement.

Slughorn agita sa baguette et des explosions retentirent aux pieds des géants, les forçant à reculer de quelques pas.

- Une idée de ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Hermione à Horgar.

- Vous avez toutes les informations en vous. Laissez remonter le savoir de l'Ashranak. Moi, j'vais cogner du géant…

Le troll prit de l'élan avant de courir en direction des assaillants, sa massue levée. La brune grimaça en remarquant que le gardien de la Fontaine arrivait à peine à la poitrine des créatures ennemies.

- On va essayer de faire en sorte que le collège ne s'écroule pas et après, je vais lui filer un coup de main.

Elle tourna le dos au parc et observa les murs de pierres. Une sorte de flash s'imposa dans son esprit et elle fit exactement ce qu'elle voyait, malgré ses paupières fermées. Elle posa ses mains sur les doubles portes du château et envoya sa magie, naturellement, comme si elle l'avait déjà fait.

Les pierres blanches crépitèrent d'étincelles bleues, vertes, rouges et jaunes avant qu'un jet de lumière blanche fuse de la cour centrale pour exploser dans le ciel. Un dôme lumineux apparut et couvrit rapidement l'ensemble du collège. L'image des animaux représentant les quatre maisons flotta, irréelle, dans le ciel, avant de disparaître en laissant une traînée de poussière multicolore.

- Alors là, je m'épate moi-même ! siffla la Gryffondor, admirative.

Elle retourna son attention sur le parc et vit que Horgar avait fait du dégât dans les lignes adverses. Il avait réussi à déboiter plusieurs rotules et six géants gisaient au sol, incapables de se relever. Cependant, le troll était encerclé par trois combattants tandis que les autres s'approchaient de plus en plus. Les traits de lumière rouge lancés par les défenseurs déchiraient l'obscurité pour atteindre leur cible. Quelques attaquants chutèrent lourdement sur le sol mais les autres continuaient leur progression, écrasant sans pitié leurs semblables blessés.

La température se refroidit brusquement tandis que des ombres noires planaient de plus en plus bas.

- Maintenant, les détraqueurs… murmura la rouge et or.

Elle transplana aussitôt pour réapparaître en haut de la tour Gryffondor. Une formule s'imposa dans son esprit et Hermione décida de lancer le sortilège. Elle leva les mains et fit une longue arabesque. Des centaines de loutres argentées se matérialisèrent près d'elle avant de foncer sur les créatures. Quelques mètres plus haut, McGonagall encourageait les défenseurs tout en lançant inlassablement des sortilèges. Pansy était visiblement fatiguée et semblait touchée par le froid ambiant. Un détraqueur se précipita dans leur direction alors que l'animagus désarmait d'un geste précis un des géants pour l'assommer avec sa propre massue.

Une expression surprise figea les traits de la Directrice de Poudlard alors que la créature s'arrêtait devant elle. Le monstre se pencha sur l'animagus et Minerva leva aussitôt sa baguette. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns apparut entre eux et posa sa main sur le détraqueur qui explosa en des milliers de particules noires.

Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua que, malgré ses patronus, les détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par son subconscient. Sur une respiration plus appuyée, elle tourna ses paumes vers le ciel. Sa magie s'exprima en un vent violent qui balaya le toit du château. Un nouveau dôme apparut dans le ciel, un halo argenté, qui se brisa pour s'effondrer sur les détraqueurs. Au contact de la magie de la jeune femme, les créatures se consumèrent en poussant des hurlements suraigus.

La brune rouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour s'assurer que McGonagall et Pansy se portaient bien.

Parkinson se retourna vers elle, lui souriant largement. Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et leva un pouce en l'air. De son côté, McGonagall donnait encore des ordres pour finir de repousser les derniers géants qui hésitaient maintenant à avancer. Puis, lentement elle se tourna pour regarder Hermione et laissa un sourire timide se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Sans un mot, la brune transplana pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard à côté d'Horgar qui saignait de la lèvre et avait un œil poché. Au pied du troll se trouvait un géant dont la boite crânienne n'était plus qu'un amas de chair et d'os.

- Ca va ? demanda la rouge et or, inquiète.

- Je pète la forme. Des millions d'années que je rêvais de faire un peu d'exercice. Merci, Ashranak ! s'exclama le gardien, réjoui, avant de foncer sur les vingt attaquants qui battaient en retraite.

- Pourquoi cette attaque sur Poudlard ? murmura la brune en faisant apparaitre une boule de glace dans ses mains.

Elle suivit son instinct qui lui dictait de l'envoyer sur les géants. Le sort toucha un des attaquants qui se gela instantanément et la glace se propagea aux autres créatures qui subirent le même sort. Le gardien de la Fontaine de Jouvence abattit sa massue sur les statues de glace, les une après les autres, et toutes explosèrent en poussière.

Le troll finit par poser son arme sur le sol, prit appui sur elle et s'essuya le front de son avant bras.

- C'était sympa. Il faudra refaire ça plus souvent, Ashranak.

- Sans moi… J'suis épuisée, murmura Hermione en soufflant, ses mains appuyées sur ses cuisses. Bon sang, j'ai mal au crâne…

- Vous voulez que je vous ramène à la Fontaine ? Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Vous avez pas mal forcé ce soir, et vous n'étiez pas en état.

- Je vais rester ici, j'ai des personnes à voir, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le château. Mais je passerai vous voir demain. Merci pour le coup de main et … merci de m'avoir remise sur pied.

- Ben, j'allais pas vous regarder partir comme ça, grommela le troll en tapant gentiment dans le dos de la jeune femme qui perdit l'équilibre sous la poussée. Oh pardon ! dit-il en la rattrapant de sa grosse main.

Horgar rangea sa massue et regarda le château.

- Vous saluerez de ma part votre Pasrak ?

- Mon quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Votre Pasrak, votre Guide.

- Minerva ?

- C'est comme ça que s'appelle la petite humaine qui vient de s'allumer un truc qu'elle coince entre ses lèvres ?

- Pansy Parkinson est ma Guide ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? lâcha Hermione en s'allongeant sur le sol.

- Vos voies sont impénétrables, Ashranak. Bonne nuit, et à demain.

Le troll disparut aussitôt et la brune ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée, sa tête était douloureuse et son estomac réclamait les repas qu'il avait sautés ces derniers jours.

- Comment ai-je réussi à faire tout ça ce soir ? marmonna la brune, perplexe.

Elle se laissa aller à sentir sous elle l'herbe humide du parc, les yeux fermés. Puis elle repéra deux auras distinctes se rapprocher.

- C'est maintenant que ça ne va plus être le fun. Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler, soupira-t-elle. Heureusement qu'elles ne savent pas ce que j'ai voulu faire.

L'odeur de tabac se fit plus prononcer au fur et à mesure que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

- Pansy ! T'en aurais une pour moi ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! lança Hermione sans se relever.

- C'est peut-être à cause de ce que tu as ingurgité il y a trois jours, non ? répliqua la future médicomage en s'asseyant à côté de sa collègue.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Merde… tu sais alors, dit-elle tandis que Pansy faisait fonctionner son briquet et lui mettait une cigarette sous le nez.

- Ce qui est également mon cas… J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous est passé par l'esprit pour boire un tel poison ? répondit une voix teintée d'un fort accent écossais.

- Ecoutez, j'suis sortie de mon coma pour vous tirer d'une situation délicate, pas pour me faire engueuler. Si c'est ça, j'retourne chez Horgar.

Elle essaya de se redresser et abandonna au bout du troisième essai.

- J'vais attendre cinq minutes, marmonna-t-elle.

- Hermione, je ne vais pas t'engueuler, je vais te tuer, fit Pansy toujours sur le ton de la conversation. T'as pensé à nous en voulant te foutre en l'air ? Des heures qu'on ne sait pas si on doit te pleurer ou te chercher.

- Je ne voulais pas me foutre en l'air ! répliqua sèchement la Gryffondor. Je voulais annihiler la Source… Bon, ça n'a pas marché, mais c'était à tenter…

- Je vais chercher Pomfresh, dit doucement McGonagall.

- Le mot magique qui me donne les forces de me lever, siffla Hermione en roulant sur le ventre, s'aidant de ses bras pour se mettre debout. Pas question que je vois cette salo…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle tituba dangereusement. Minerva la récupéra dans ses bras au moment où elle s'affaissait. Elle la remit sur pied, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un court baiser.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Jamais.

- Dois-je comprendre que Sullivan a été dégagée de vos appartements ? maugréa la brune.

- Elle n'a jamais rien eu à y faire. Ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin à mes côtés, souffla la Directrice en posant un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme.

Pansy, entendant du bruit, se tourna vers les portes de Poudlard et vit que Pomfresh et Slughorn se dirigeaient vers elles.

- Oh oh, voilà la croque-mitaine de la Source… se moqua la vert et argent.

- Elle s'approche, je la descends, fit Hermione en reculant pour faire apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

Minerva se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle vient te remercier.

- Un pas de plus et je lance mon attaque… rétorqua froidement la brune. Je vous aurai prévenues.

Minerva soupira tandis que Pansy sortait une nouvelle cigarette en s'écartant de la trajectoire probable du sortilège.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu aller te reposer dans ma chambre, suggéra l'animagus en attrapant le menton de son ancienne élève pour tourner son visage vers elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres crispées de la Gryffondor.

- File.

Hermione fit disparaître son sortilège et transplana quelques instants avant que l'infirmière et le professeur de potions arrivent.

- C'était… c'était bien… miss Granger ? haleta Horace, en reprenant son souffle.

- Granger... fit Parkinson en levant le nez, vous voulez dire la folle ? ricana-t-elle en regardant Poppy.

- Folle, assurément. Mais cela ne remet pas en cause son aptitude à la magie. Elle a toujours été brillante, répliqua l'infirmière avec un regard noir pour la future médicomage. Essayez donc de faire suivre le traitement adéquat à votre petite amie, ça l'aidera grandement.

- Alors, pour la petite amie, vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne, ironisa Parkinson en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette vers la médicomage de Poudlard.

- Et je vous conseillerais de réviser votre diagnostic rapidement, enchaîna la Directrice le regard peu engageant. D'une part, vous pourriez vous mordre les doigts de continuer sur cette voie, d'autre part, j'ai suffisamment de preuves pour confirmer sa santé mentale.

Pomfresh, qui en avait vu d'autres, ne fut pas impressionnée par la remarque. Elle posa sa main sur le front de sa supérieure pour prendre sa température.

- Non, pas de fièvre, murmura Poppy. Minerva, le soir du bal, elle était hystérique. Vous avez vu comme moi l'état mental fragile dans lequel elle était avant que… avant son agression.

- Passer entre les mains de tortionnaires qui vous effacent la mémoire, ça, ça rend dingue, intervient Pansy en brandissant une baguette menaçante vers la médicomage. Vous voulez essayer pour savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Je vous signale que je n'ai jamais jeté le moindre maléfice sur Miss Granger, fit Pomfresh en tirant une fine tige de bois de sa manche. D'ailleurs, elle doit être épuisée par tous les sortilègess qu'elle a lancés ce soir. Je dois l'examiner. Minerva, vous pouvez me dire où elle se trouve ?

- Non, ricana Parkinson. Pas le moindre sort, mains propres ! Mais le résultat est là pareil ! Alors je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à l'approcher, ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Minerva s'immisça entre les deux sorcières.

- Pansy, allez vérifier l'état de santé de Miss Granger. Poppy, Horace, faites disparaître les géants qui encombrent le parc.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Madame la Directrice. Miss Granger a besoin d'être examinée par quelqu'un de compétent, et pas par une étudiante qui confond un furoncle au cul avec un bouton de fièvre !

Pansy tira sur sa cigarette en se retournant vers Minerva. Puis, brusquement, elle pivota vers l'infirmière et décrocha une droite qui étala cette dernière.

- Putain, ça fait mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa main.

Minerva l'attrapa par les épaules et la maintint loin de Pomfresh que Slughorn remettait sur pied.

- Bien maintenant vous pouvez aller proposer vos services à Hermione ! Je suis sure qu'elle se fera un plaisir de repeindre les murs de la chambre de McGo en rouge, cria la Serpentard à l'infirmière par-dessus l'épaule de McGonagall.

- On arrête les enfantillages, gronda Minerva. Vous êtes ici sur le domaine de Poudlard, pas sur un ring ! Horace, emmenez Poppy à l'infirmerie. Et vous…

- Et moi, je vais tenir compagnie à Granger… Je suis sure qu'un peu de douceur et de plaisir lui fera du bien après une soirée aussi mouvementée… Mais vous pouvez vous joindre à nous ! ironisa Pansy en soufflant sur sa main. Et merde, j'viens d'abimer mon outil de travail… Hermione va s'en plaindre.

- Alors rentrez chez vous pour mettre de la glace dessus. Je vous attends demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Que nenni, très chère… Vous étiez prête à me la laisser, cet après-midi, rétorqua Pansy avec un sourire goguenard. Mais si vous êtes jalouse, je peux vous embrasser. Après tout, nous avons failli mourir ce soir…

- On a parlé de votre dernier souffle, et je vous trouve très en forme en ce moment, sourit l'animagus tandis que Pomfresh et Slughorn s'éloignaient. Ceci dit, je suis sûre qu'elle souhaite vous voir. Allez-y, je vais les aider à faire le ménage.

- Je serai dans votre lit… Ne faites pas trop de bruit en dépliant le canapé ! ironisa la Serpentard en passant sa baguette sur sa main droite. Heureusement que pour certaines choses je suis ambidextre…

Minerva revint sur ses pas et se planta devant la vert et argent.

- Si vous comptez passer ce genre de temps ensemble, vous allez chez vous. Vous y serez bien plus à l'aise et mon lit n'est pas en libre service, fit la Directrice, méfiante.

- Oh… mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le chaton… Faites voir un peu les griffes ! se moqua la Serpentard. On va dire la chose suivante. La prochaine fois que vous blesserez Hermione, même si c'est non intentionnel, je réviserai mes leçons d'autopsie sur votre corps. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Si j'en crois les dernières… réactions d'Hermione, il y a des chances que cela finisse comme ça effectivement.

- A la différence que c'est moi qui vous tuerai. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de voir un Parkinson en colère… murmura la Serpentard avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner en direction du château.

- Ni vous une Ecossaise.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ? Vous connaissez la marche à suivre ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! A vot' bon coeur, m'sieurs dames, c'est pour les auteurs ! ^^

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	16. Le présent de la Source

Bonsoir !

C'est jeudi, c'est chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir vos réactions, semaine après semaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le présent de la Source**

Pansy pénétra dans les appartements de Minerva et trouva Hermione endormie dans le canapé. Elle eut un sourire en entendant le léger ronflement de la Gryffondor et tira sa baguette.

- C'est le bon moment pour m'occuper de ce bruit disgracieux… Alors, il faut regarder le canal déviant et…

Cependant, un parchemin posé sur la table attira son attention. Elle s'en saisit et le déplia rapidement.

NE T'AVISE PLUS DE DISPARAITRE COMME TU L'AS FAIT. JE MENE LE JEU. LA PROCHAINE FOIS, IL Y AURA DES MORTS. TU DOIS RESTER A MA DISPOSITION.  
L'EXPERIENCE NUMERO 9 EST UN SUCCES : LA SOURCE PEUT VAINCRE UNE ARMEE. A TRES BIENTOT POUR LE TEST SUIVANT.

- Et merde… marmonna Pansy en se rendant dans le bureau de l'animagus.

Elle ouvrit une des fenêtres et avisa McGonagall, en contrebas, qui faisait disparaître les cadavres des géants.

- CONSUELA ! Vous êtes pas payée en heure sup' ! Dépêchez-vous de finir de ranger et ramenez donc le joli p'tit cul que vous trémoussez !

- T'es obligée de faire autant de bruit, répondit une voix ensommeillée.

- T'as vu le parchemin ? interrogea Pansy en refermant la fenêtre.

- Quel parchemin ? demanda Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

Parkinson soupira en prenant son nez entre son pouce et son index.

- J'ai un karma vraiment pourri à me retrouver encerclée de Gryffondors. Le parchemin de ton soupirant ! Minerva ! Faut que je vous envoie un fax pour que vous veniez ? Un plan de l'école pour trouver votre bureau ? ajouta-t-elle pour l'extérieur.

- Arrête de l'emmerder... soupira Hermione en tendant la main pour attraper le vélin. Mais il va me lâcher ce guignol ? râla-t-elle, maintenant complètement réveillée.

- Mais elle se fout de moi ! s'exclama vertement Pansy alors que Minerva nettoyait toujours le parc. Cette fois, elle l'aura voulu.

Pansy s'adossa contre la fenêtre ouverte, pencha la tête en arrière et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Oh oui Hermione ! Continue ! Que c'est bon ! Par Merlin ne t'arrête pas ! T'y es presque ! OH OUI ! hurla-t-elle en simulant un plaisir indicible.

- T'es complètement dingue ! aboya la brune en s'approchant vivement, les poings serrés. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Dans le parc, Minerva se figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers le château pour apercevoir la médicomage de dos. Elle s'accrochait aux épaules d'Hermione qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement et qui plaquait sa main sur la bouche de la Serpentard. L'instant d'après, un chat tigré galopait vers les portes monumentales.

- Et bien voilà ! Enfin ! Etre obligée d'arriver à de telles extrémités, c'est malheureux, marmonna la vert et argent. Bon, aide-moi à mettre un peu de désordre dans mes vêtements, que ça soit crédible.

- Démerde-toi, j'vais me coucher. J'veux pas être là quand elle te jettera par la fenêtre.

Hermione tourna les talons et claqua la porte menant aux appartements de l'animagus. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Ecossaise fit son apparition dans son bureau, sa baguette à la main.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'on n'était pas dans votre lit ! fit remarquer Parkinson, goguenarde.

Le tableau que l'animagus contemplait était éloquent. La Serpentard était décoiffée, sa chemise déboutonnée laissant voir un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, elle réajustait sa jupe sans quitter l'animagus des yeux. Le visage fermé, la Directrice balaya du regard la pièce, cherchant Hermione. Elle avisa la porte menant au salon et se dirigea vers elle, tout en continuant à viser la vert et argent de sa baguette.

- Hermione, appela-t-elle. Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

La brune gagna la pièce ovale et regarda, navrée, l'animagus qui menaçait la médicomage.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru à ses gloussements pathétiques ! soupira la rouge et or. Et après, vous me faites la leçon parce que j'ai cru que vous et Miss Sullivan…

- En plus, Granger est incapable de donner un orgasme à quiconque, c'est de notoriété publique, ajouta Pansy, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- Arrête ton cinéma, gronda la rouge et or.

- Je vous ferais remarquer à toutes les deux que j'ai évité de sauter aux conclusions faciles, fit l'animagus en rangeant sa baguette. Dans le doute, je vérifie.

- Vous vouliez juste vérifier que j'étais toujours habillée ? Si c'est ça, j'retourne me coucher… maugréa la brune. J'vous rappelle que j'ai pulvérisé une centaine de détraqueurs et une vingtaine de géants. Bonne nuit !

- Je voulais ta version, répliqua calmement Minerva en attrapant le parchemin qui trainait par terre.

Hermione haussa les épaules et bailla profondément.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Vraiment désolée, mais je dois m'allonger.

- Je crois que tu en as besoin, effectivement. Miss Parkinson, un mot à ajouter ?

- J'prends le canapé, fit joyeusement la Serpentard en se ruant dans les appartements. Et je dors nue, j'ai pas de pyjama !

- Euh… moi non plus… balbutia Hermione, gênée, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu en veux un ou tu t'en passes ? demanda Minerva l'air dégagé en quittant le bureau à son tour.

La Gryffondor regarda passé l'animagus, bouche bée.

- Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le coma… soupira-t-elle avant de gagner le salon.

Aussitôt, elle leva les yeux et évita de regarder Parkinson qui était déjà en tenue d'Eve, occupée à mettre un drap et une couette sur le canapé.

Elle se rua dans la chambre, se déshabilla et ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs jusqu'à trouver une chemise à manches longues trop grande pour elle. Elle l'enfila et se glissa sous les draps en entendant l'animagus sortir de la salle de bain. Minerva sourit en voyant la jeune femme couverte jusque sous le menton.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partager le canapé avec Miss Parkinson.

- Oui, bien sûr, bégaya Hermione en se collant le plus possible au bord du matelas.

Minerva se glissa sous le drap et éteignit la lumière. Puis elle étendit son bras pour inviter Hermione à venir contre elle. La jeune femme se colla contre l'animagus et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Navrée de t'avoir poussée à une telle extrémité, murmura l'animagus. Mais ne me refais plus ça… je…

- Ca ne risque pas, la rassura Hermione. Ca n'a servi à rien, la Source est toujours là… Ou je suis toujours la Source, je ne sais pas trop.

La brune soupira et posa son bras en travers de l'estomac de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Quelle imbécile je fais, se gronda la rouge et or.

- Pansy te répondrait qu'elle pouvait te le dire il y a longtemps. A quel propos cette réflexion ? interrogea la Directrice en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- A propos de nous. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous. Je suis désolée.

- Alors il est temps de passer à autre chose, souffla l'animagus en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son ancienne élève.

Hermione eut un frisson de plaisir et se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'animagus en une douce caresse.

- Merci d'être là… murmura la brune.

- Bon les pucelles ! Ca s'active un peu à côté ? J'fais plus de bruit en mangeant ma salade ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? s'exclama Pansy de l'autre pièce.

Hermione pouffa, et se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de l'animagus.

- Je crois qu'on a le choix de dormir ou d'un plan à trois, sourit McGonagall.

- Je ne vous partage plus, gronda la Gryffondor.

La porte de la chambre fut poussée et Pansy apparut sur le seuil, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie verte. La Serpentard tenait un parchemin à la main et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le lit.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda sèchement la Directrice de Poudlard. Dans ma robe de chambre ?

- J'suis pas un hibou, pesta la médicomage en lançant la lettre à Hermione. La prochaine fois, tu diras à ton correspondant de faire apparaître son billet doux dans le bon plumard...

LA SOURCE A-T-ELLE LE DON D'IBICUITE ? IL EST PRECISEMMENT 2H15. A 2H20, UN AVION VA S'ECRASER A L'AEROPORT D'HEATHROW. AU MEME INSTANT, UNE USINE DE PRODUITS CHIMIQUES EXPLOSERA A PEKIN ET UN GLISSEMENT DE TERRAIN RAVAGERA LA MOITIE DE L'AFRIQUE DU SUD. LES CONSEILLERS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE T'AIDER.

La brune étouffa un juron et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca commence à bien faire... marmonna-t-elle avant de disparaître subitement.

- Non ! Pas encore ! maugréa Minerva en se redressant.

Elle se saisit à son tour de la lettre et la parcourut rapidement.

- Vous savez ce que sont les Conseillers ? s'enquit Parkinson.

- Des gens qui aident la Source, je crois, répondit McGonagall. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione les ait déjà rencontrés.

Agacée, l'Ecossaise croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et soupira. Pansy s'allongea à côté de son ancien professeur et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est pas mal, vu d'en dessous… reprit Parkinson avec un sourire narquois.

- Retournez dans le canapé.

- J'ai besoin d'un bisou de bonne nuit, ironisa la Serpentard.

- Continuez comme ça et vous dormirez chez vous.

- Vous n'aurez pas le coeur de me mettre à la porte...

Minerva ferma les yeux un instant et soupira profondément une nouvelle fois.

- Par Merlin, que vais-je faire de vous ?

Elle se pencha sur Pansy pour lui faire une bise sur la joue accompagnée d'un « bonne nuit et n'y revenez pas » et la médicomage quitta le lit.

- Dormez bien, Minerva.

La lumière de la chambre s'éteignit subitement. Pansy plongea la main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette tandis que Minerva brandissait la sienne. Une ombre apparut dans le salon et un jet de lumière rouge se scinda en deux pour frapper de plein fouet les deux sorcières qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol, inconscientes. La silhouette s'approcha des deux femmes, les attrapa par la manche et elle transplana, emmenant Parkinson et McGonagall avec elle.

* * *

Hermione se matérialisa sur le tarmac d'Heathrow, au pied de la tour de contrôle. Elle aperçut dans le ciel les lumières clignotantes de l'avion en approche finale. Trois minutes. Mais comment pourrait-elle être en Chine et en Afrique au même moment. Une voix la surprit et elle mit un genou à terre sous le coup de la douleur aigue qui l'accompagnait.

Une petite voix lui murmurait trois noms et la rouge et or ne savait pas à quoi ils correspondaient.

- Lyfa, Hirfitt, Tanaris… dit-elle dans un murmure.

Une boule de feu apparut dans le ciel, tombant à une vitesse vertigineuse pour percuter la piste de vol. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et, quand il retomba, la brune fut surprise de voir un gigantesque lion qui dépliait son corps. Au côté de la créature se trouvait une fée bleu à la chevelure argentée et un homme de petite taille à la barbe broussailleuse.

- Origine de toutes magies, salua la fée avec une profonde révérence tandis que le lion et le nain s'inclinaient respectueusement.

- Euh… vous êtes qui ? balbutia la rouge et or avant de lever les yeux pour voir que l'avion s'approchait de plus en plus du tarmac.

- Chimère de la force, du froid et de la terre. En quoi peut-on vous être utile ? demanda le nain.

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Ok… euh… la Glace, peux-tu aller à Pékin ? Une usine va exploser, il faut que tu empêches ça. La Terre, tu as deux minutes pour te rendre en Afrique du Sud pour éviter un glissement de terrain. La Force, tu peux récupérer l'avion au-dessus de nous et le poser en douceur ?

Le lion contracta ses muscles et eut un sourire qui découvrit ses crocs.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Source.

Les trois chimères disparurent.

- Bon, ben… j'vais retourner me coucher alors, fit Hermione en se grattant le sommet de la tête.

Elle vit Hirfitt prendre en charge l'avion qui tanguait dangereusement pour le stabiliser délicatement de ses grosses pattes et le poser au sol.

- Ils s'appellent comment déjà ? Faudrait que je le note… y en a peut-être d'autres… Ils savent surement plein de trucs sur moi…

Elle disparut dans un craquement sonore. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans le salon des appartements de McGonagall et trouva un nouveau parchemin sur la table basse.

- Putain, je commence à en avoir marre ! marmonna-t-elle en attrapant le vélin.

TU AS TRICHE. TU NE DEVAIS PAS ETRE AIDEE. TU L'AURAS VOULU. NOUVEAU JEU : MCGONAGALL ET PARKINSON SONT CACHEES DANS DEUX ENDROITS DIFFERENTS. QUAND TU DECOUVRIRAS MA NOTE, IL LEUR RESTERA TRENTE MINUTES DE RESERVE D'OXYGENE. SI UN AUTRE QUE TOI S'APPROCHE D'ELLES, ELLES MOURRONT. DEPECHE-TOI, SOURCE. L'HORLOGE TOURNE. TIC TAC…

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, s'écria-t-elle en passant dans toutes les pièces vérifier l'absence des deux femmes.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du bureau de l'animagus, désespérément vide. Tête dans les mains, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qui est ce fou ? Et je les trouve comment moi ? Putain de merde ! finit-elle par hurler en réduisant le bras du fauteuil à un tas de petit bois en tapant dessus du poing.

- Et bien Granger… On a égaré quelque chose ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Severus ! Enfin ! gronda Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos plaisanteries douteuses !

- Sans cœur… Même moi je n'aurais pas osé, fit Black en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Notre Directrice sera morte avant qu'une idée touche un de vos neurones amoindris par le traitement psychiatrique, se moqua Severus.

- Au lieu de persiffler comme une vieille femme, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Entendu peut-être ?

- Je vous ferai remarquer que ça s'est passé dans les appartements de Minerva, ici c'est le bureau. Mais peut-être avez-vous la vue qui baisse, susurra le maitre des potions, acerbe.

Hermione sentait sa colère grandir et inspira profondément pour ne pas la laisser sortir.

- Allons Severus, fit Dumbledore, il nous faut soutenir Miss Granger, et non pas nous gausser. Avez-vous pensé à tous les lieux que vous avez pu fréquenter ?

- Il y en a bien trop ! Et je n'ai déjà plus que vingt minutes !

- C'est fichu, commenta Rogue. Ne vous reste plus qu'à quitter ce monde injuste où les gens comme vous n'ont pas leur place. Vous avez déjà tenté de passer ad patres une fois, essayez de réussir ce coup-ci ! Si vous n'avez plus ce qu'il faut, je sais de source sure que la caverne de Voldemort en contient encore.

- Je préfère sortir sinon je vais mettre le feu à votre infâme croûte !

- Surtout que les accromantulas sont plus proches pour trouver du venin, grommela Black en quittant son tableau.

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous et prenez le temps de la réflexion ! supplia Albus tandis que la Gryffondor claquait la porte derrière elle. Vraiment Severus, vous n'avez pas de cœur.

- Je sais. Et c'est ce qui fait mon charme... répliqua le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

- Que je ne le vois plus jamais, cet espèce de vieux graisseux des cachots, ou j'en ferai du petit bois ! fulminait la sorcière. La caverne de Voldemort, fit-elle en imitant son ancien professeur … gnagnagna … de source sure, pfff, ras le bol des tableaux !

Mais elle rata les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle dégringola sur les fesses, une douleur violente déchirant son esprit.

- Aller là-bas ? Pourquoi ?

La douleur s'intensifia lui arrachant un cri. Un flash s'imposa dans son esprit et elle grimaça.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

Grâce au souvenir remonté, elle savait exactement où se situait la grotte, comment y accéder, les pièges à déjouer. Elle transplana aussitôt et réapparut en bas de falaises balayées par une mer agitée. Elle pénétra dans un renfoncement dans la roche et l'obscurité semblait plus épaisse, plus terrifiante que dans son souvenir. Elle se trouva devant un mur et aucune entrée n'était visible.

- Un sacrifice de sang… C'est ça la solution, marmonna-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la roche.

Plutôt que de s'abaisser à un tel rituel, elle leva la main, comme si on lui soufflait le geste et fit exploser la paroi rocheuse. Une fois l'entrée faite, Hermione s'avança en direction du lac. Les mains des inferis commençaient à sortir de l'eau mais la brune régla le problème. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps quand elle agita la main. La surface de l'onde se gela, emprisonnant les créatures et elle s'engagea sur la glace d'un pas vif, se dirigeant vers l'îlot sur lequel se trouvait le bassin de pierre qui avait contenu l'horcruxe de Jedusor. Elle remarqua une silhouette allongée sur le sol et son cœur se serra.

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-elle en accélérant son pas.

Minerva McGonagall était inconsciente, les yeux clos. En se rapprochant, la rouge et or remarqua le teint verdâtre de l'animagus. Arrivée enfin sur l'île, elle se précipita pour prendre la Directrice de Poudlard dans ses bras. La peau de l'Ecossaise était froide et ses lèvres, bleues. Un parchemin était posé négligemment à côté d'elle.

UN POISON DE MON INVENTION. PAS DE REMEDE. TU AS UNE MINUTE POUR LUI FAIRE TES ADIEUX. TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU TRICHER

- Sale fils de pute… lâcha Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Elle lança des sorts de soin dont les formules dansaient dans son esprit mais aucun ne semblait efficace. Le pouls de l'animagus était de plus en plus faible.

- Merde, merde et merde… murmura Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues et s'essuya du revers de la manche.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber…

Un rituel surgit de son inconscient et Hermione se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien à l'essayer. Elle posa sa paume sous le sein gauche de McGonagall et prit une profonde respiration.

- Toi, mortelle choisie parmi tes semblables pour accompagner la Source dans sa tâche de gardienne de l'humanité, reçois le présent de l'immortalité, le don du temps infini… dit-elle en répétant les mots qu'une petite voix lui soufflait.

Le corps de l'animagus brilla d'une douce lumière blanche et le visage reprit quelques couleurs. Hermione attendit que la magie se dissipe et prit son ancien professeur dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-elle.

La réponse survint en un mot et la Gryffondor blêmit.

- L'immortalité… A votre réveil, vous allez me passer le pire savon de toute mon existence, chuchota Hermione avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de la caverne.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

N'oubliez pas, l'espace review est fait pour vous !

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Sygui et Link9


	17. La main tendue de Pansy

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon, on avoue, la fin du précédent chapitre était un poil sadique... ^^

Bref, après une longue semaine d'attente, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La main tendue de Pansy**

Hermione apparut dans la caverne d'Horgar et s'avança rapidement en direction de la Fontaine. Le troll vint à sa rencontre et la brune lui confia McGonagall.

- Vous pouvez veiller sur elle ? Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut à nouveau et se matérialisa quelques instants plus tard dans la clairière où Graunt, le frère d'Hagrid, avait séjourné des années plus tôt.

- Les acromentula… Bonne idée…

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. Il ne lui restait moins de dix minutes pour retrouver Pansy. Elle se mit à courir dans la forêt, cherchant la moindre trace de magie. Elle repéra quelque chose, au loin, et s'enfonça dans la végétation. Elle se dirigea vers le nord et le bois des arbres se faisait plus sombre, les feuilles plus compactes et les toiles d'araignées suspendues à des branches mortes plus impressionnantes. A une centaine de mètres, elle avisa une grotte et se dépêcha de l'atteindre. Cependant, elle remarqua une cinquantaine d'acromentula, occupées à dépecer le cadavre d'un centaure. Hermione déglutit en reconnaissant Banes.

Les gigantesques araignées se tournèrent vers elle et firent claquer leurs mandibules.

- Une humaine… une sorcière… fit l'une.

- De la chair fraîche, se réjouit l'autre dans un affreux bruit de succion.

- Avertissez la reine !

- Nul besoin, je l'ai sentie, résonna une voix grave qui semblait surgir des tréfonds de la terre.

Une araignée à la taille monstrueuse sortit de la caverne et ses huit yeux étaient fixés sur la brune. Cette dernière inspira longuement et tenta de chasser le malaise et la peur qui l'envahissait.

- Avez-vous vu un homme ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

- Régalez-vous mes filles… fit la reine.

Deux acromentula tendirent leurs pattes avant pour se saisir de la rouge et or qui recula d'un pas, essayant de cacher le tremblement qui parcouraient ses mains.

« Allons-y au bluff… » s'encouragea-t-elle.

- Co… comment osez-vous vous retourner contre la Source ? demanda Hermione d'une voix froide.

Une araignée voulut la piquer mais la Reine l'en empêcha.

- Origine de toutes magies… Est-ce bien vous ?

- Qui d'autres ? lâcha la Gryffondor avec mépris, en une parfaite imitation de Pansy.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris forme humaine. Excusez ma méprise.

- Un homme est-il venu ce soir ? répéta la rouge et or.

- Oui… Avec une jeune femme.

- Sais-tu qui il est ?

- Je ne sais pas. Son visage était dissimulé. Il nous a offert le centaure en échange de son passage. Sa magie était très impressionnante.

- Où est la femme ?

- Enterrée dans une boite à quelques pas de vous. Sur votre droite.

- Vous avez une minute pour la déterrer avant que je ne réduise votre nid en un tas de cendres.

La reine des Araignées désigna un endroit à ses filles et les araignées creusèrent rapidement la terre de leurs pattes.

« C'est pas mal d'être obéie au doigt et à l'œil… La Source ne doit pas être connue comme quelqu'un de sympa… »

Un cercueil fut sorti de terre et Hermione en fit sauter le couvercle. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant que Pansy respirait encore. Elle la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de retourner son attention vers la reine des acromentula.

- La prochaine fois que tu vois l'homme, tue-le et amène-moi son cadavre.

- Bien, Gurgor. Je suis votre servante.

« Ca doit être mon surnom local… » songea la rouge et or en transplanant pour la caverne d'Horgar.

Une nouvelle fois, La Gryffondor se matérialisa dans l'antre du troll. Elle posa délicatement Pansy sur des peaux d'animaux à côté de Minerva qui semblait sur le point de reprendre conscience.

- Elle va mieux je crois, fit Horgar en se levant. Mais il faut de l'eau de la Fontaine pour votre Pasrak.

- Mon Pas… Ah oui, ma Guide !

Hermione prit le verre que lui tendait le troll et alla le remplir dans le lac.

- Au fait, les acromentula m'ont appelée Gurgor…

- Quel nom ridicule, grommela le gardien en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ashranak a plus de classe.

- Euh oui, si vous voulez… fit la brune en portant le gobelet aux lèvres de Pansy. J'ai combien de nom ?

- Autant qu'il y a d'espèces, répondit Horgar comme si c'était une évidence.

Minerva remua à côté de la médicomage. Elle cligna des yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Hermione tu vas bien ? Pansy ?

Visiblement, elle tentait de retrouver un esprit clair. Parkinson se réveilla et avisa la Directrice de Poudlard à ses côtés.

- Vous et moi allongées sur des peaux de bêtes et je ne me souviens de rien ? commença la vert et argent en se redressant difficilement. Les Ecossaises ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…

Hermione retint un sourire et Horgar partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Votre Pasrak a de l'humour. J'apprécie ! fit le troll.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie… maugréa Pansy.

- Un animal de… Vous n'y êtes pas ! Vous êtes le Pasrak, le Guide de l'Ashranak ! rectifia le gardien de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Guide ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Minerva et Pansy.

- Et je vais être payée pour ça ? demanda narquoisement Parkinson.

- Je croyais que c'était moi ta Guide, continua McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione eut subitement envie d'ingurgiter trois litres du poison inventé par Rogue pour tomber dans le coma.

- De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? fit le troll en montrant ses dents à Minerva. L'Ashranak vient de vous offrir un don précieux, l'immortalité…

- QUOI ?

- Oui, ben, heu… ânonna Hermione.

- La vache ! Tout pour les mêmes, s'exclama Pansy dans un fou rire.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir, marmonna le troll en fronçant les sourcils. L'Ashranak vous a sauvée, vous devriez en être reconnaissante et sacrifier une tribu de vierges pour la remercier.

- Ca se fait chez les trolls ? murmura Hermione pour le gardien.

- Plus depuis 25 000 ans mais les humains ont besoin d'apprendre les convenances… chuchota Horgar. Et puis, si les touristes y croient, ça les fait venir…

- C'est toujours les vierges qui trinquent… C'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte de ne plus l'être le plus rapidement possible, fit Parkinson en s'étirant. C'est possible d'avoir un café ? ajouta-t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette. Hermione ?

La brune se saisit du tube de nicotine offert et claqua des doigts avant de tirer une longue bouffée.

Minerva réussit à se mettre debout, quoique difficilement. Elle dévisagea la Gryffondor sans animosité visible, mais sans véritable plaisir non plus.

- Hermione, je peux te parler en prenant un peu d'air frais ?

- Hermione, dans le bureau de la dirlo ! cria Pansy en soufflant sa fumée.

- Bien sûr, fit l'ancienne élève en se mettant sur ses pieds prestement et en offrant son bras à l'animagus pour marcher.

Elles empruntèrent le couloir menant à l'extérieur et, une fois dehors, la brune respira à plein poumon.

- Je suppose que vous reconnaissez le paysage, dit-elle doucement à l'animagus.

- Les Highlands. Comme quoi, les terres écossaises sont riches à tout point de vue.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda Hermione en entraînant Minerva sur le chemin de terre.

- Tu m'expliques ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre et ma première réaction n'est pas la joie d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël désiré.

- Je m'en doute, répondit la brune, navrée. Croyez que ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je vous ai trouvé empoisonnée, presque morte. J'ai tenté plusieurs sorts, sans succès. Vous n'aviez plus beaucoup de temps et une petite voix m'a… murmuré ce sort. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais mais je voulais tout tenter. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre.

- Mmm. Et ça s'annule ? Je veux dire, je ne me vois pas survivre toute seule et regarder les gens que j'aime partir autour de moi…

- D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications d'Horgar, nous serons deux dans cette situation.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi…

- Il semblerait, murmura Hermione. Je crois que vous êtes coincée avec moi pour l'éternité, Madame la Directrice.

Minerva laissa errer son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

- Et bien… c'est tout de suite moins pire, répondit doucement l'animagus en reportant son attention vers son ancienne élève.

- Voulez-vous que je me renseigne, voir si je peux annuler le sort ?

McGonagall se pencha sur Hermione pour poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

- On a toute une vie pour y penser, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de retourner dans la caverne.

La brune haussa les épaules et soupira, relâchant la tension qui l'habitait.

- Finalement, elle l'a bien pris !

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Hermione et Pansy étaient de retour à Sainte Mangouste. Minerva avait protesté en disant que la Gryffondor était toujours en arrêt de travail, mais cette dernière avait fait la sourde oreille.

En arrivant à l'accueil des urgences, elle s'empara d'un dossier et l'ouvrit avant de découvrir le nom avec surprise.

- Encore elle ? lâcha une voix teintée de mépris.

La brune tourna légèrement la tête et vit Parkinson qui s'était penchée par-dessus de son épaule pour lire.

- Weasley, dernière du nom. Je l'ai eu deux fois pendant ton congé. Tu lui diras que la gratuité des soins n'est pas une raison pour en abuser.

- Elle était venue te voir pour quoi ? demanda Hermione, perplexe, en tournant les pages du dossier.

- Cheville foulée la première fois, et problèmes de dos pour la deuxième. A mon avis, elle ferait mieux d'euthanasier le fils de Potter. Apparemment, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle se vautre. Lui et sa maladresse naturelle.

Hermione ferma brusquement le dossier et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Si je te dis fêlure de l'avant-bras, cheville foulée, diverses contusions et l'excuse habituelle du « Je suis tombée dans l'escalier… » tu me réponds ?

- Femme battue ? proposa Parkinson.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu.

- On prévient les services sociaux ? demanda Pansy.

- Pourtant, ca colle pas avec son caractère… murmura Hermione. Ni avec celui d'Harry. Si Ginny recevait des coups, elle aurait soit tabassé son mari, soit contacter le Ministère.

- Son crétin d'époux est Auror. Elle a sûrement peur de porter plainte…

- Pas faux.

- Et tant qu'il ne s'en prendra pas au petit, elle ne partira pas, conclut Parkinson.

Elle réajusta sa blouse et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Bon, on y va à deux et on lui fait cracher le morceau, conclut-elle.

Les deux médicomages pénétrèrent dans la salle d'examen et Ginny ne quittait pas des yeux son fils qui jouait dans sa poussette. Elle sursauta en voyant les sorcières rentrer.

- Salut Ginny, commença Hermione. Quel est le problème ?

- Vous êtes obligée d'être à deux pour m'examiner ? demanda la rousse.

- Ouais, double diagnostique. C'est pour voir si on est d'accord. C'est dans le cadre de nos études. Alors Weasley, où ton crétin de mari t'a-t-il tapé cette fois-ci ?

- Pardon ? lâcha la rousse, blême, alors qu'Hermione lança un regard assassin à la Serpentard.

La brune s'assit à côté de son ancienne amie et lui prit doucement la main.

- On peut t'aider, si tu veux. Ton dossier médical parle pour toi. Et ne fais pas passer ça pour de la maladresse, n'oublie pas que je te connais.

- J'vais prendre le petit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je regarde si Potter ne se défoule pas dessus… soupira Pansy avant d'embarquer la poussette.

Une fois la Serpentard partit avec James, Hermione posa le dossier et sortit sa baguette de sa blouse.

- Déshabille-toi, je vais t'examiner, dit doucement la médicomage.

Ginny hésita, puis finit par ôter ses vêtements. Hermione remarqua quelques bleus sur le corps de son amie, et un gros hématome violet sur son épaule droite.

- Je vais te donner une pommade, fit la médicomage en continuant l'auscultation. Ca fait combien de temps qu'Harry te bat ?

- Quelques semaines… murmura Ginny. Il changé ces derniers mois, de façon presque imperceptible. Mais là…

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez tes parents ? proposa Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas. Ils ne sont pas au courant. Mon père est au Ministère et je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis.

- Sinon, il y a des foyers pour femmes et…

- Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas que James…

La voix de la rousse se brisa et elle laissa aller ses larmes.

- Je vais y retourner mais je te jure que si Harry touche à son fils, je le tue, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Hermione sentit la détermination, la fureur dans le ton de son ancienne amie.

- Tu as les moyens de prendre un appartement ? interrogea la brune en s'asseyant à côté de la rousse.

- Non. J'ai dû abandonner ma carrière… fit à regret Ginny. Et je n'ai pas d'argent de côté.

- Ok… fit pensivement Hermione. Reste là, je vais te chercher l'onguent.

Elle sortit de la salle d'examen et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy qui tenait James dans ses bras.

- Il va bien, fit la Serpentard alors que le gamin jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Tu connais un bon avocat en divorce ?

- Granger ! Tous les avocats s'occupent de divorce, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus lucratif. Mais je connais le meilleur. Weasley a de l'argent ? Les honoraires sont élevés.

- J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle roule sur l'or.

- Elle a un endroit où dormir ?

- Je peux demander à McGonagall de l'héberger à Poudlard.

- Laisse… Elle prendra l'appartement au-dessus du mien.

- Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi… gentille.

- Oh, c'est pas pour Weasley que je le fais. C'est pour faire chier Potter, répondit la Serpentard avec un large rictus.

Hermione eut un sourire et posa un baiser sur la joue de la vert et argent. Pansy déposa James sur le sol et griffonna une adresse et un nom sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Que Weasley envoie un hibou en disant qu'elle vient de ma part. Elle aura un rendez-vous rapidement. Pour le fric, ma mère le prendra dans les poches de Potter lors du divorce.

- Merci, fit Hermione en découvrant le nom d'Helen Parkinson sur le papier. Peux-tu aller chercher Grant qu'il constate les blessures de Ginny ?

La vert et argent s'éloigna en direction du service chirurgie et Hermione retourna avec James dans la salle d'examen. Au dos du papier que lui avait donné Pansy, elle écrivit l'adresse de la vert et argent et le donna à Ginny.

- Le chef du service va établir un certificat médical. Sur ce papier, tu as le nom d'un très bon avocat.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent…

- Pour le moment, ne t'en préoccupe pas. Ca, c'est l'adresse de Parkinson. Je vis actuellement chez elle. Voici les clés. Installe-toi dans une des chambres et dès demain, tu pourras t'installer dans le trois pièces juste au-dessus.

- Hermione, je…

- C'est temporaire, Ginny. On veut juste t'aider. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation.

La porte s'ouvrit et Grant apparut, en tenue de bloc.

- Je m'occupe de tout, Hermione… Bonsoir Miss Weasley. On va discuter tous les deux, et je vais vous examiner. Ce ne sera pas long, fit le médicomage avec un sourire bienveillant.

- A tout à l'heure, Ginny.

La rousse hésita, puis finit par acquiescer. La brune sortit de la salle, ferma la porte derrière elle, et alla prendre le dossier d'un nouveau patient. Elle grimaça en l'ouvrant et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est à moi ? C'est à moi ? demanda un jeune homme en s'approchant de la rouge et or.

- Oui Mike… Et non, tu n'auras pas de drogue. C'est un hôpital ici, pas un coffee shop.

- Mais docteur ! Je tremble, j'ai mal partout, j'peux pas dormir.

- C'est par ce que t'es en pleine descente, fit Hermione en le poussant vers le hall. Christine ? Tu peux l'emmener à la cafète ? Qu'on lui file un sandwich et un café. Merci !

- Pas de soucis, Herm', répliqua une petite brune au sourire amusé.

Hermione rangea le dossier du Mike, un habitué, et regarda sa montre. Encore quatre heures à tenir…

* * *

Au petit matin, les deux médicomages rentrèrent chez elles, épuisées. Hermione ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée et les balança tandis que Pansy se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Cependant, un juron se fit entendre et Hermione se précipita pour voir ce qui arrivait à son amie. La vert et argent lui tendit un parchemin d'un geste sec et la brune savait que c'était l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

COMMENT AS-TU SAUVE MCGONAGALL ? ELLE AURAIT DU MOURIR. L'EXPERIENCE NUMERO NEUF EST UN ECHEC PAR TA FAUTE. PREPARE-TOI A EN PAYER LES CONSEQUENCES.

- Tu peux vérifier que Ginny va bien ? murmura Hermione. Je vais à Poudlard.

Parkinson acquiesça en tirant sa baguette de sa manche. La rouge et or transplana immédiatement pour apparaître dans le salon de Minerva. Tout semblait en ordre et elle gagna silencieusement la chambre. La Directrice de Poudlard était paisiblement endormie et serrait contre elle un oreiller. Hermione s'approcha doucement et posa un baiser sur le front de la femme.

Minerva bougea et la Gryffondor dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui venait tomber sur son visage.

- Hermione, marmonna l'animagus en clignant des yeux.

- Chut, rendormez-vous il est encore tôt. Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? demanda Minerva en cherchant à s'asseoir.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme après un instant d'hésitation. Je m'ennuyais déjà. c'est tout.

Minerva se laissa aller sur son oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres.

- A plus tard, fit Hermione en l'embrassant avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparaissait dans le salon de Pansy. Cette dernière fumait une cigarette et écrivait furieusement sur un parchemin vierge.

- Weasley et son rejeton vont bien… Pose tes fesses ici et viens m'aider, dit-elle en poussant une chaise du pied.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Quelque chose que nous aurions dû faire il y a bien longtemps : trouver l'identité du type qui s'en prend à toi, et par extension à moi. J'ai pas apprécié d'être enfermée dans un cercueil. Seule de surcroit !

Elle écrivit encore quelques mots et reposa son stylo.

- Bien, j'ai des pistes et une idée. Nous cherchons une ou deux personnes aux pouvoirs plutôt impressionnants qui en savent beaucoup sur toi. Des gens qui auraient écouté ton histoire.

- Un des psychiatres de Sainte Mangouste ?

- Non, c'est des lopettes. Les sorciers qui ont ce type de magie sont Langues de Plomb, ou Aurors.

Hermione attrapa le paquet de cigarettes et en fit sauter une qu'elle alluma quelques instants plus tard, songeuse.

- Il y a aussi les internés que j'ai croisés, il se peut qu'il y ait de ces fonctionnaires… eux ont pu entendre parler les médicomages à mon propos et retenir l'histoire de la Source. Sinon il y a Harry mais je le côtoie relativement souvent et il n'a pas changé… en tous cas avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de travers de Pansy. Et puis il y a Ron qui m'en veut à mort, c'est vrai, mais je ne le vois pas passer à l'acte sans avoir épuisé un stock de whisky pur feu, ce qui le rendrait inoffensif.

Pansy passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis reprit son stylo pour relier divers mots entre eux. Elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, fit un rapide schéma et fronça les sourcils.

- Tout est lié à Poudlard. La plupart des attaques ont eu lieu au collège, marmonna-t-elle. La première fois que tu as raconté ton histoire, c'était là-bas. La première fois qu'on s'est affichée ensemble, idem. Tes agresseurs, car je suis sûre qu'ils sont au moins deux, et toi êtes liés à Poudlard.

- Poudlard, je comprends, c'est le lieu que j'ai le plus fréquenté dans le monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que deux membres des Aurors ou des Langues de Plomb en ont après moi ? Et pourquoi ce petit jeu ?

- Il y a aussi une femme dans l'équation. Une femme qui connait l'existence de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Elle est forcément de mèche avec tes deux agresseurs. Peut-être qu'ils ont pour mission de détourner ton attention, de t'occuper…

Pansy leva son stylo mais suspendit son geste. Son regard se troubla et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais quoi Granger ? La nuit porte conseille. On en reparle tout à l'heure.

La brune écrasa son mégot et s'étira.

- N'empêche, ne dors que d'un œil, le fêlé nous a promis du grabuge. Pour Poudlard, j'ai renforcé les défenses avec la magie des quatre maisons hier pendant l'attaque, ça devrait le ralentir un peu, mais ici, on n'est pas vraiment à l'abri.

- Et voilà ! Tu as gagné ! Maintenant, j'suis terrorisée. Il va falloir que tu dormes avec moi. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité dans les bras de la Source… susurra Pansy.

- Pansy...

- Quoi ? Je suis ta Guide. Il faut qu'on passe du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître ! répliqua la vert et argent, ingénue.

- Ca fait neuf ans qu'on se connaît ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape, commenta la brune en partant à la course après la vert et argent.

- Oh oui, attrape-moi Granger ! se moqua Parkinson en fuyant vers sa chambre.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre du tome !

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	18. Un mystère dévoilé

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le voici, le voilà, le dernier chapitre du tome 1 !

Attention, l'action démarre maintenant et vous n'allez pas en revenir ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Un mystère dévoilé**

Hermione se sentit secouée et elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Debout Granger ! Ta petite amie t'attend dans la cuisine ! fit Pansy.

- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna la brune en s'étirant.

- Midi passé ! Lève-toi et va te doucher. J'ai à vous parler.

- De quoi ?

- Je crois savoir qui te fait tourner en bourrique… murmura Parkinson, mystérieuse. Et ce n'est pas ton ex.

- Je me dépêche ! s'exclama Hermione, parfaitement réveillée, en se levant prestement.

Elle attrapa un jean, une chemise et des sous-vêtements avant de courir dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit quinze minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides et se rendit dans la cuisine. Minerva et Pansy étaient assises autour de la table et sirotaient une tasse de café. James jouait dans la pièce tout en mangeant un morceau de pain. La rouge et or se pencha sur la Directrice de Poudlard et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour vous… murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

Minerva lui rendit le baiser et lui sourit alors qu'elle se servait un mug du liquide bien chaud.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle par-dessus la fumée de sa tasse.

L'animagus haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce que cela devrait en être autrement ?

- Où est Ginny ? demanda la brune.

- Miss Parkinson m'a expliqué sa situation et je l'ai envoyée voir Horace. Ce dernier a pas mal de contacts et lui trouvera sans problème un travail, répondit McGonagall.

- Bien. Puisque nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je vais vous révéler l'identité des personnes qui en veulent à notre Source. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de Guide d'éclairer la route de Granger... commença Pansy.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant d'afficher un rictus amusé.

- Le suspense est à son comble. Qui sont les affreux ? lança-t-elle d'une voix théâtrale.

- Ca y est, elle m'énerve, grimaça Hermione tandis que James était à la recherche d'un nouveau truc à manger.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et notre nuit fut fabuleuse mais concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel. Alors, attention, révélation Paris Match. Dans la famille « méchants qui cherchent à accrocher une peau de Source dans son salon », je voudrais un Potter et un Dumbledore !

- Quoi ? firent d'une seule voix l'animagus et la brune.

- Vous avez pris un mauvais coup dans votre cercueil lorsque le couvercle s'est refermé ? rajouta Minerva.

- Ok, j'explique pour les deux Gryffondors. Je me suis levée aux aurores ce matin pour interroger Weasley et, entre les infos soutirées à la rousse et celles qu'on avait déjà, tout s'est éclairé. Granger, la première fois que tu as raconté ton rêve, ta chère et tendre était là, Dumbledore aussi.

- Dans un tableau. Il est mort, rétorqua la brune.

- Minerva, vous lui expliquerez comment fonctionnent les tableaux sorciers, j'ai pas la patience. Deuxième point, Potter a été proche de toi ces deux dernières années. Il savait exactement où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Très pratique pour t'atteindre.

- Je vois toujours pas. Et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

- Pour finir, Weasley m'a expliqué que, le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, Dumbledore s'est incrusté dans l'esprit de Potter. On peut imaginer qu'un lien s'est créé entre les deux à ce moment-là et que notre directeur manipule le Survivant. Il peut même lui prêter ses pouvoirs, sa magie, qu'importe. Tout est envisageable.

- Mais pourquoi ? tonna Hermione. Et pourquoi ce jeu stupide ? Que cherche Dumbledore, si tant est que ce soit lui !

- Je sais pas, j'suis pas dans la tête de ce sociopathe ! répliqua Pansy. De toute façon, j'l'ai toujours trouvé louche, le vieux…

- Pour ce que j'en sais, intervient Minerva doucement, il a déjà joué avec la pierre philosophale, la pierre de résurrection… Il cherche peut-être un pouvoir que tu possèdes et qui lui permettrait de revenir à la vie…

- Il a combien de tableaux ? demanda Hermione en se levant et en attrapant sa veste en cuir.

- Que je connaisse ? Deux. Un au Ministère et un dans mon bureau.

- J'y vais… fit la brune avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

McGonagall et Parkinson échangèrent un court regard.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va partir en sucette… soupira la médicomage.

- Je vais à Poudlard, tenez-moi au courant s'il y a un problème.

- Et j'en fais quoi du gamin ? lança Pansy en désignant James.

- Vous vous en occupez, je ne serai pas longue.

- Changez-le avant de partir. Sa couche daube et je ne touche pas à ça…

* * *

Hermione réapparut dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, cachée sous un sort d'invisibilité soufflé par sa petite voix intérieure. Shakelbot travaillait tranquillement à son bureau, paraphant des parchemins dans une pochette. La brune se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, ses sens en alerte, observant tous les cadres accrochés au mur.

« Bon sang, mais où est ce putain de tableau ? » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en détaillant toutes les peintures.

Elle passa derrière l'ancien Auror, prenant garde de ne pas le toucher, afin de voir de plus près les cadres qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

« Ici… » fit-elle en avisant le portrait du vieux sorcier.

Elle tendit les bras afin de s'en saisir quand Kingsley recula brusquement sa chaise. Hermione fit un pas sur le côté, retenant sa respiration. Le Ministre s'étira en baillant et la rouge et or ne bougea pas alors que la main gauche de Shaklebolt la frôlait.

Les battements cardiaques de la brune s'accélérèrent lorsque Kingsley agita sa baguette. Un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Qu'est-ce que Sflity peut faire pour Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda la créature.

- Pouvez-vous m'apporter de quoi déjeuner ? demanda Shaklebolt de sa voix grave et chaleureuse.

- Pour deux ? demanda l'elfe en regardant Hermione.

Cette dernière fit signe à l'elfe de se taire en agitant rapidement les mains.

- Pour deux ? répéta le Ministre, étonné.

- Sflity pensait que vous aviez rendez-vous ce midi… Mais je vous apporte un repas. Toutes mes excuses, ajouta le petit elfe avec une profonde révérence en direction de la brune.

La créature disparut dans un craquement sonore et la Gryffondor étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Kingsley avança sa chaise pour se remettre au travail et Hermione put reporter son attention sur le mur. Elle resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. Le tableau s'était volatilisé.

« Mais… Il était là, j'en suis sûre ! »

Elle regarda attentivement les différents portraits et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Merde, merde et merde ! »

Elle transplana aussi sec pour Poudlard et apparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau de la Directrice.

- Au moins, celui-là, je vais l'avoir… maugréa Hermione en montant les marches deux à deux.

Cependant, presque arrivée en haut, elle remarqua que de l'eau coulait sur les dalles de pierre.

- Une fuite ? Minerva ne va pas apprécier… fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle avança dans la pièce dont le sol était recouvert d'eau sur trois bons centimètres.

- Granger, faites demi-tour ! s'écria Rogue de son portrait.

Trop tard. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les tableaux, posant le pied sur une dalle, un cliquetis se fit entendre. De l'électricité jaillit des murs, se répandant à toute vitesse sur le sol et Hermione prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes alors que son cœur s'emballait. La respiration coupée, elle tomba à genoux dans l'eau et retint le cri qui montait dans sa gorge.

Une porte au fond du bureau s'ouvrit et une femme, assise sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois, l'observait avec amusement.

- La Miss Monde vous salue, Miss Granger… susurra le professeur Sullivan, prenant soin de ne pas être en contact avec l'électricité qui parcourait la salle sans faiblir.

- Vous ? lâcha Hermione avec une grimace de douleur.

- Moi. Vous auriez mieux fait de vous éloigner de Minerva… Vous n'êtes pas pour elle, vous devriez le savoir.

- Parce que vous pensez être mieux, petite dinde ? ironisa Severus. Minerva ne se souviens déjà plus de votre prénom…

Le professeur d'étude des moldus lâcha un juron et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Vous avez voulu jouer dans la cour des grands et voilà le résultat. Ceci étant dit, je suppose que vous venez pour le tableau d'Albus ? Trop tard, il a été mis en lieu sûr…

- Ce sortilège ne fera pas effet éternellement… Quand je m'en libérerai, je m'occuperai de vous… fit la brune entre ses dents.

- C'est pour ça que je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez incapable de lancer un sort. On va voir si vous êtes vraiment immortelle, Source. Ce dont je doute fortement. Je pense pouvoir abimer suffisamment votre corps pour provoquer votre mort.

La femme agita sa baguette et des dizaines de tonneaux métalliques apparurent dans le bureau, tous disposés autour de la brune.

- C'est de l'essence… Rien de bien méchant, sauf quand on sait s'y prendre.

Elle fit un nouveau mouvement de poignet et l'un des tonneaux se perça. Son contenu se vida sur le sol, se mêlant à l'eau, et l'odeur âcre du liquide chimique prit Hermione à la gorge.

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très agréable… Cependant, vous n'aurez bientôt plus de nez. Vous ne serez donc pas incommodée très longtemps. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avant le petit feu d'artifice.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, semblant écouter quelque chose et un rictus apparut sur son visage.

- Et Minerva vient de pousser les grilles de Poudlard. Je ferais mieux de filer et de tout faire exploser. Ainsi, je serai là pour la consoler quand elle pleurera votre dépouille. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps… Source, je vous salue.

Elle voulut se lever et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur alors que sa main droite, celle qui tenait sa baguette, se levait en tremblant.

- Non… pitié… Je vous ai fidèlement servi ! Je peux encore vous être utile ! gémissait-elle.

- Petite idiote ! Vous pensiez réellement qu'il allait vous laisser en vie ? susurra Rogue.

- Vous m'aviez promis ! Albus ! hurla la femme.

Sa main droite commença à décrire une grande arabesque et l'effort qu'elle faisait pour l'empêcher, en vain, se lisait sur son visage.

- Non, professeur Dumbledore ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! supplia-t-elle alors qu'une flamme longiligne sortait de la fine tige de bois.

- Moi non plus. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut… fit la brune avant de fermer les yeux.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait rapide et pas trop douloureux. Un cri aigu, celui de Sullivan, résonna contre les murs de pierre alors que la petite flamme entrait en contact avec l'essence renversée et qu'une immense chaleur envahissait le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard.

* * *

Minerva se dirigeait vers le perron du château quand un bruit assourdissant déchira la tranquillité du parc. Elle leva les yeux et se protégea aussitôt le visage de ses avant-bras. Une pluie de débris de verre s'abattit sur elle alors que la terre tremblait.

Une fois l'averse passée, elle rouvrit les yeux et son cœur rata un battement en remarquant l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'échappait des fenêtres de son bureau, soufflées par la déflagration.

- Hermione !

L'animagus poussa les lourdes portes du château et courut jusqu'aux escaliers. Slughorn et Ginny apparurent, ayant quitté précipitamment les cachots.

- Quel était ce bruit assourdissant ? demanda le maître des potions, inquiet.

- Une explosion dans mon bureau ! s'exclama McGonagall en grimpant les marches deux par deux.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et accéléra le pas, suivie par Weasley et Slughorn. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle fut rejointe par Pomfresh.

Sans un mot, la médicomage se précipita dans les escaliers et les quatre sorciers gagnèrent à la hâte le septième étage. Le couloir principal était obstrué par des débris de pierre et la fumée noire empêchait d'y voir à un mètre. McGonagall agita prestement sa baguette et toutes les fenêtres de l'étage s'ouvrirent pour évacuer l'épais brouillard sombre alors que Ginny faisait son possible pour chasser la fumée. La gargouille gardienne de l'entrée avait volé en éclat et l'escalier en colimaçon semblait partiellement détruit. Des flammes léchaient les murs de l'accès au bureau et la rampe en fer forgé avait fondue à certains endroits. Pomfresh agita sa baguette et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur l'incendie qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Horace passa le premier dans l'escalier pour dégager les plus gros blocs qu'il maintint en suspension jusque dans le couloir d'accès. Une fois le passage libre, Minerva se précipita vers les premières marches qu'elle grimpa rapidement. Certaines n'existaient plus mais Minerva n'en avait cure. Elle déboucha dans son bureau le chignon en bataille et de larges traces noires sur le front.

Il ne restait plus rien de son espace de travail. Le mobilier n'était plus qu'un tas de morceaux calcinés et les tableaux des anciens directeurs avaient été détruits, ne laissant que les traces noires des flammes sur le mur. Sa bibliothèque n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion et les milliers d'ouvrages, collectés au fur et à mesure des siècles passés, avaient disparu. La porte donnant sur ses appartements privés avait connu le même sort et l'explosion avait soufflé son salon.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny, horrifiée.

Minerva voyait deux corps allongés sur le sol. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des corps. Ils étaient complètement carbonisés et semblaient prêts à tomber en poussière si on les touchait. Elle s'approcha lentement des cadavres, cherchant à les reconnaître.

Lorsque Pomfresh entra dans le bureau dévasté, elle aperçut la Directrice à genoux à côté de l'un d'eux. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. L'infirmière posa sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est… c'est sa veste, murmura l'animagus en montrant un bout de cuir corné par le feu.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… gémit Weasley qui s'était adossée contre un mur.

- La veste de qui ? demanda doucement Poppy.

- Hermione… C'est sa veste.

- L'autre…, c'est le professeur Sullivan. Je reconnais sa baguette, murmura la médicomage en avisant la pointe d'une fine tige de bois qui dépassait de sous le corps.

Pomfresh balaya du regard la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

- Ca sent l'essence.

Tandis que Ginny sortait de la pièce en courant, Poppy se leva, tira précautionneusement sur la baguette et fit une remontée des sortilèges. Une flamme apparut au bout de l'arme de Sullivan et Pompom marmonna un « finite incantatem ».

- Où est la baguette de Miss Granger ?

- Elle l'avait laissée chez Miss Parkinson, marmonna McGonagall.

Le regard de Pomfresh se durcit.

- Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Je me demande ce qui a traversé l'esprit de Mary. Elle semblait si… charmante. Je ne la vois pas tuer quelqu'un. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Minerva ne répondit rien. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes en se relevant. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte du bureau et descendit l'escalier en partie écroulé. Slughorn la regarda passer devant lui, indifférente à son environnement, le visage fermé. Elle quitta le château et le parc pour disparaître aux limites du domaine.

* * *

Pansy faisait les cents pas dans sa cuisine, une cigarette à la main. L'inquiétude la rongeait. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Hermione et pas plus de Minerva. Elle se força à s'asseoir mais ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement la surface boisée de la table. Elle jeta un regard morne à la tasse de café qui refroidissait. Elle n'en boirait pas une goutte. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était assez énervée comme ça.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans le salon et la médicomage se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise alors qu'elle courait dans la pièce adjacente.

Minerva avançait dans le salon tel un zombi sous le regard étonné de James qui jouait paisiblement sur la moquette du salon. Lorsque la vert et argent la vit s'affaisser sur le canapé, le désordre dans ses robes et le visage plein de suie, son cœur rata un battement et toutes les couleurs quittèrent son visage.

- Ne me dites pas…

- Un guet-apens.

Pansy vint s'asseoir à côté de l'animagus. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- De l'essence, une explosion, deux corps… Le professeur Sullivan aurait allumé l'incendie et…

- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas elle l'autre corps, hein, c'est possible que ce ne soit pas elle, implora Pansy.

- C'était sa veste…

Parkinson bondit hors du canapé et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table basse qui se renversa.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est la Source ! Elle doit être immortelle, ou un truc du genre ! cria-t-elle rageusement.

- Elle… l'essence de la Source est sans doute immortelle, mais Hermione… son corps… Elle…

Minerva n'arrivait pas à le dire.

- Tout est votre faute ! s'emporta la Serpentard, ivre de rage et de douleur. Tout ça parce que vous ne l'avez pas crue il y a deux ans ! Votre putain d'esprit borné l'a conduite à la mort ! Si elle avait eu ses souvenirs, elle serait encore vivante !

Pansy tira sa baguette et la pointa sur l'animagus.

- J'aurais souhaité que ce soit vous qui y soyez restée… articula-t-elle froidement avant de transplaner.

- Moi aussi, répondit l'animagus au vide, les yeux plein d'eau.

Un parchemin apparut sur ses genoux et elle le déplia d'une main tremblante.

JE SUIS L'ANKOU, LA MORT. LA SOURCE A DISPARU. MON REGNE VA COMMENCER.

Minerva froissa le vélinpour le jeter au loin. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

* * *

Parkinson apparut devant les grilles de Poudlard qu'elle poussa avant de courir à travers le parc. Sur les marches du perron, elle vit quelques Aurors qui discutaient alors que d'autres portaient deux civières. La médicomage se fraya un passage entre les fonctionnaires et s'arrêta devant le premier corps. Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant les lambeaux de la veste en cuir que lui avait emprunté Granger.

Elle tourna les talons pour grimper rapidement les marches. Elle traversa sans s'arrêter le grand hall et prit la direction du septième étage. Elle devait voir par elle-même. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Penchée en avant, la main sur la rambarde, elle avait la tête qui tournait.

- Alors, tu les sens tes clopes ? fit une voix moqueuse.

La médicomage leva la tête et jeta un regard furieux à Peeves.

- Putain, c'est pas le moment. Encore un mot et je te transforme en…

- Laisse tomber ton char, tu n'es pas de taille face à moi, Parkinson. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Guide…

Les yeux de la vert et argent s'agrandirent de stupeur alors que l'esprit frappeur, de petit homme grassouillet au faciès grossier, se transformait en un homme d'un âge certain, à la longue barbe blanche. Il tenait à la main un grand bâton en bois sculpté et son regard grave et sérieux se posa sur elle.

- Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia Pansy en serrant nerveusement sa baguette.

- Merlin l'enchanteur… enchanté ! Trêve de plaisanterie. Je t'emmène faire une petite ballade.

- Où ? demanda la Serpentard, méfiante, alors que le sorcier s'approchait d'elle.

- A la cité noire… La Source réclame votre présence.

- Hermione est vivante, je le savais ! s'exclama Parkinson en serrant le poing.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir, Guide, mais c'est la Source qui veut te parler…

Merlin l'enchanteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

- Le voyage va être mouvementé. Et ce que tu vas voir ne doit être répété à personne.

Pansy acquiesça et les deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore. Deux secondes plus tard, les pieds de la Serpentard touchèrent le sol et elle se courba pour vomir sur un petit chemin de terre. Un rictus étira les lèvres du vieux sorcier en entendant les hoquets nauséeux de la jeune femme.

- Bienvenue sur Avalon, chérie…

* * *

FIN DU TOME 1

* * *

**A suite vendredi prochain, sur FFnet :**

**Hermione est morte, laissant derrière elle ses amis en proie à une lutte acharnée. Un duo va se former pour le meilleur...**

_La Directrice de Poudlard lui jeta un regard noir mais Pansy n'y prêta pas attention. Elle attira à elle un tabouret et s'installa en face de son ancien professeur._

_- Vous battre comme la pire des moldues… Félicitations, professeur… se moqua Parkinson. C'est un hommage que vous rendez à Granger ?_

_La Directrice de Poudlard essuya du revers de sa manche le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre et eut un mouvement d'humeur._

_- Contentez-vous de faire votre travail._

**... Mais surtout pour le pire.**

_Minerva et Pansy se regardèrent. La Serpentard articula « Aurors » et l'animagus acquiesça._

_La poignée tourna et la porte s'entrouvrit. La Directrice de Poudlard attrapa la médicomage par les épaules et les deux sorcières tombèrent derrière le comptoir, Pansy dans les bras de l'Ecossaise. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la boutique silencieuse et la médicomage bloqua sa respiration. Parkinson sentait les deux agents qui s'approchaient de leur position et remarqua l'animagus qui serrait sa baguette dans ses doigts._

**Une Gryffondor et une Serpentard formant une alliance pour retrouver les tableaux de Dumbledore et découvrir enfin ce que projette l'ancien Directeur et surtout, qui sont ses soutiens. **

_McGonagall se releva lentement, les mains en l'air, cherchant une solution pour sortir de cette situation déplorable._

_- C'est bon, on la tient… ricana une femme blonde en s'avançant, un rictus déplaisant sur les lèvres._

_L'homme qui tenait sa baguette la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et la fine tige de bois roula jusqu'à percuter un mur._

_- La partie est finie, et vous avez perdu, Minerva. Tout comme Granger, se moqua Dumbledore depuis son tableau. _

**La partie continue, dangereuse, et un seul des camps sortira gagnant.**

_Un bout de papier dépassait d'une des poches du mort et Pansy s'en saisit précautionneusement. Elle déplia le parchemin et le lut rapidement._

_DEUX NOUVEAUX JOUEURS DANS LA PARTIE. LES SERPENTARD ONT-ILS DES REFLEXES ? 4, 3, 2…_

_- On se casse ! s'exclama Pansy en se redressant vivement._

_Elle courut en direction de la porte d'entrée et son haut talon droit se coinça entre deux lattes du parquet. La vert et argent s'étala de tout son long et grimaça de douleur._

_- Merlin ! Fais quelque chose ! cria-t-elle alors qu'un bip strident retentit dans une des pièces adjacentes._

**Bientôt, sur vos écrans** :

**LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON, TOME 2 : LA CITE NOIRE**

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu comme fin ? Une petite review pour les auteurs qui travaillent dur ? ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

A la semaine prochaine !

Sygui et Link9


End file.
